Worth more than a Bad Reputation
by great2read
Summary: Bella has always been a good girl, but what happens when a bad boy she previously kissed reenters her life. Rated T/M depending on chapters. Word of a part two.
1. Chapter 1 We Meet Again

**A/N: This is a rather strange fanfic because it is based on a first kiss essay written by Cecil Castellucci called **_**Bad Reputation**_** for an anthology called **_**Kiss (Then Tell): A Collection of True, Lip-Locked Moments**_** edited by Cylin Busby.**** My story takes place the summer after, with Bella and Jacob ****replacing the Cecil and David. For a summary of the tale check out my fanfic called **_**Bad Reputation**_** for misc books on my profile or you could just read the book.**

**I just want to make it clear I don't own Twilight and I'm Team Edward, but Jacob fit the character better. Besides Jacob is just as delicious.**

**Bad Reputation: Chapter 1 We Meet Again**

A lot of things changed over the summer. My dad got a promotion. My family needed to be among the right social circles, so we moved to a new home in a better neighborhood. A new house meant a new school zone. I didn't get to see my old friends anymore. I was so worried before that I would lose my friends and I lost them anyway. I gave up Jacob for nothing.

Over the years I made new friends and took what I learned from my experience. I never let anyone influence me into doing something or not. I made my own choices and my confidence made me popular. By tenth grade, I had developed a reputation as high class with my own fashion trends and followers.

A month into junior year a new student walked into my chemistry class.

"Class," Mr. Banner announced, "this is our new student, Jacob Black."

My head jumped up. There in front of the blackboard was the boy who haunted my dreams since I was twelve. He had changed a lot. His hair was shoulder length and in a sleek pony. He had a black leather jacket resting over his arm and dark jean pants with tears along his long legs.

He asked the teacher, "Where should I park?" Mr. Banner pointed to the front corner seat.

I couldn't believe it. He still had those beautiful innocent looking brown eyes that melted me as they gazed back. I instantly saw in my mind's eye a vision of me resting my head on his denim jacket just after one of our kissing sessions. I wondered if he it had it saved somewhere.

He took his seat noisily and rested his head on his desk.

"No books I see," said Mr. Banner. "I could tell this is going to be a long semester."

"He could borrow my book," I suggested. "I'll share will Eric." Eric's face lit up having heard his name. I got up from my seat in the middle of the center row and handed it to Jacob. "Just return it when you're through."

He looked at me curiously then took the book without a thank you. I pondered if he recognized me. I hardly looked the same. My hair had darkened to an auburn brown, layered in wavy portions—far different from the sandy brown, straight edge above my shoulders style I had when I was twelve. Plus, I wore makeup now and filled out on top. I doubt he could recognize me—_I_ barely recognized me!

When the bell rang he walked out taking my book with him. _The nerve!_

Two classes later it was lunchtime. I sat at the usual table with my closest friends Asia, Angela, and Rosalie. Asia was an oriental girl with a pure, flawless complexion she rarely covered up with makeup. Her brown straight hair grew down the length of her back close to her waist. She always wore blouses that were form fitting to accentuate her perfectly proportionate chest. Her parents named her "Asia" since she was born in the US and thought this way she will never forget her roots. She was just happy they didn't name her "China." Angela was the most considerate of us, but also loved to hear the gossip of the school. Her ears were slightly bigger than proportion, so they always stuck out. She said it increased her hearing by twenty percent, so naturally she loved them. Rosalie, in my opinion, was the prettiest. She was blond with violet eyes, was slender with curves in the right places. Most guys who approached us wanted a date with Rose.

Angela and Rose were dishing out the latest news and it happened to be about Jacob.

"The boy is a slacker, they say. He's been kicked out of two high schools already," Angela stated.

"I heard he started a revolution against learning and staged a complete walkout of the entire student body at Presley High School that's why they expelled him," Rose explained.

"Why is it no one ever spreads good news?" I mused. "I did a good deed today. I loaned my book to him and shared with Eric."

"Ew. The guy with the pimples?" Asia asked.

"You know, Jacob Black never gave back my book," I commented.

"Well I saw him out on the front lawn. Why don't you go get it back?" Rose suggested.

It came across as if she was daring me. I stood up, most willing to take it up the challenge until she continued.

"Be careful. He has a Swiss Army Knife."

"Oh?" I laughed uneasily, "They're passing around that rumor?" I remembered this rumor from junior high school. I never did find out if it was false.

I walked out to the front of the school and saw him with three other students. I knew those students. I _avoided_ those students. They were the scariest kids in our school. The girls and I nicknamed them "the three stooges." The one that was hugely muscular with curly hair we called "Curly." The extremely tall one was "Larry." And the one called "Moe," had the ugliest face I've ever seen. It was scarred from one too many punches. They all wore torn pants and black chain-linked shirts.

I approached them cautiously to discover that the knife rumor _wasn't_ a rumor. Jacob was flipping open the different blades and testing out their sharpness on my book!

"Hey!" I foolishly yelled out. "That's my book!" I marched directly toward him with as much courage as I could muster. It fizzled out when I suddenly found myself surrounded.

"Your book?" Jacob asked.

"I loaned it to you in chemistry. You were supposed to give it back when you were through," I said sheepishly.

"Well obviously," the muscular guy standing behind me said, "he wasn't through."

"Can I have it back, please? I can't do my homework without it."

He picked it up and threw it onto the floor in front of me. The gang all laughed.

"Nice," I commented. "Honestly, Jacob—"

"What did you call me?" he interrupted.

Fear rushed through me. "Your n-name."

"My _name_ is Volcano," he said angrily. "Because when I lose my temper, I blow my top." He got up and shoved my book across the sidewalk with his foot.

I stood there frozen blinking a few times then turned to retrieve my book. The guy I had been dreaming about was fast becoming a nightmare.

"Do _you_ have a name or is it _Prissy Princess_?" he asked walking back to his resting spot.

I picked up my book, pulling the leaves out from between the pages. "It's Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella."

"I don't really care," he laughed.

"Why don't you go back inside before Volcano really loses it?" one of the others said. I wasn't sure which because I was looking at Jacob and he just sneered at me. I just turned around and walked back into the building.

I couldn't understand how he could have changed so much. At thirteen he was scary, but not _that_ scary. Now he seemed downright dangerous, fitting right in with the thugs. Fitting in? _Hell!_ He was their leader.


	2. Chapter 2 Stalk Much?

**A/N: Wow. I'm so grateful to my reviewers, **ladybug82896 and YouHaveGOT2BeKiddingMe**. By the way, I love your user names. Here goes another chapter. Please review if you liked it. And if you didn't I would like to know. I can only make it better if you tell me to, so don't forget to review.**

**I only wish I owned Twilight.**

**Chapter 2 Stalk much?**

Jacob ditched every chemistry class thereafter and I wondered if it had anything to do with me. Maybe he recognized my name and finally figured out who I was in junior high. I needed to apologize, if anything, for my own peace of mind. But chemistry class was the only time he was alone and the idea of being surrounded by the three stooges again terrified me.

I walked out of chemistry to use the ladies room on Monday a week later. I spotted him stepping out of the mens room.

"Hi." I quickly glanced behind him before the door shut. "You alone?"

"Unlike you girls, guys are capable of emptying their bladders without a team of supporters. What do you want?" he spoke curtly.

I swallowed hard. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"Sure, you're the chemistry book girl. B-something."

"It's Bella. I meant from Carl Levenson Junior High."

"Nope. I knew way too many girls to remember one."

_Knew?_ "You invited me to your big party when you turned thirteen," I reminded him.

"Again, lots of girls. Could you be more specific?" His tone became playful deflating most of my fear.

"I did something awful to you. I might even have hurt your feelings."

"I doubt that," he laughed. "Junior high girls barely left a mark. Way too many girls doing stuff, writing, _saying_ stuff. The girls all blended together in my memory. No particular one stands out."

I became frustrated. "I don't look familiar to you at all?" My voice went up an octave. All this time I was plagued with the guilt of not opening that door or telling him I was sorry and he thought nothing of it. He didn't care.

"Maybe if you just told me what you did," he offered.

"No . . . it's embarrassing. That's why I wanted to apologize."

The bell rang to mark the end of class. High schoolers filed out of the many doors along the hall. Jacob, or should I say Volcano, disappeared among them.

It seemed utterly unfair. Jacob wasn't just my first kiss, he was my ideal. His kiss was what I compared all those that followed. They were rated as greater than or less than, _and there weren't many that were greater than_, though I barely remembered the kiss itself. It was more of the emotion. Young Jacob's kisses made me feel special and grown up. They sent tingles down my spine and made my toes curl. But the actual feeling of his lips against mine, that was lost.

Well if Jacob, or whatever he wanted to be called, didn't remember me, then he wouldn't be completely opposed to another kiss. This way I could remember what was so great about it and maybe I could let him go.

The only way I could think of to get him to kiss me, a real "mean it" kiss, was if we were on a date. But to get that, he would have to like me.

On the days that followed, I realized I would need to grab his attention when in fact he ignored me.

"Girls, I need your help. You know Jacob Black?" I asked.

"You mean Volcano?" Rose claimed.

"Right. He likes to be called that," I acknowledged.

"What about him?" Angela asked.

"I want to go out with him," I answered.

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Asia screamed. "That guy is bad news. He thrives on trouble. He's in my trigonometry class. He stole the teacher's notes so she couldn't teach the class."

"I thought there wasn't any proof?" Angela murmured.

"There wasn't, but the smirk on his face said he was guilty," Asia accused.

"I don't care. I just need one date. Are you going to help or not?"

"I guess so, but what for?" Rose questioned.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Kay. I don't see what the problem is. You usually have no trouble getting dates," Rose commented.

"Yeah," I mumbled, "but this is different. He is different."

"Well most guys ask out girls they are familiar with, so maybe you should be around him. Interact. Tell him hello as you see him," she advised.

"Rose I think showing up wherever he is, is called stalking. Who dates a stalker?" Asia uttered.

"A juvenile delinquent," Angela answered. She turned to me. "Which is exactly what Volcano is." I thought about it. I wasn't going to take it to stalker level, but saying hello around school didn't sound so bad.

I walked out of the cafeteria and headed to the lawn where he hung out.

"Hello Volcano," I waved with a smile as I saw him.

He turned to my voice and gazed curiously then turned back to his friends.

The rest of the week I seemed to conveniently be around. My knees shook every time he came down the hallway with the others, but I locked them in place and used my most seductive voice. He never voiced a response in return.

"Hey Volcano," the tall thug spoke, "what is up with that chick?"

"I don't know. She's such a freaking tease."

_A tease?_ He got it all wrong. After that, I left the salutations out. I just went about pretending he wasn't there, but I was still "stalking."

By Friday I had given up. If Jacob wasn't interested, it would be his loss. I was exiting the school when I literally bumped into him purely by accident.

"Watch it!" he yelled. "Oh it's you." His voice came out rough. His book bag had fallen and his things spread across the floor.

"I'm sorry. My mind was somewhere else." I bent down to help him gather his stuff.

"Maybe you should focus on keeping it on this planet, Princess."

Principal Geene stepped right up to us. "I hope this doesn't belong to you, Mr. Black." He was dangling the Swiss Army Knife in front of us. "Because this is a serious offense, mister. This means suspension maybe even expulsion." We both stood up.

"No," I stuttered. "It's actually mine." I had no idea why I had just said that.

"Yours, Miss Swan?" He closed his palm around it. "Perhaps you could tell me any distinguishing marks it has, since you claim ownership."

"Um, yeah." I thought back to when Jacob was using the knife on my book. "I . . . I scratched the letters JB on it."

"Which stands for?" Principal Geene cued.

"Well for _JBrand_, my favorite jeans designer. I couldn't put the rest of the letters, because my other knife broke," I improvised.

Jacob smiled then tried to cover it up with his hand.

"Well, Miss Swan this means detention," Principal Geene said.

"That's it?" Jacob called out.

"Not that it is your business Mr. Black, but this is Miss Swan's first offense and I still think she is lying," Principal Geene explained. He then turned to me. "Unfortunately, I do have to mention the knife to your parents."

I lowered my eyes. "Yes sir." I hadn't counted on my parents finding out.

"Mr. Black, don't forget you still have detention for the stunt you pulled in the teacher's lounge." The principal looked at his watch and headed for his office.

Jacob grabbed the rest of his things from the floor, stuffed them into his bag and left.

"You're welcome," I mumbled.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Let me know by clicking below.**

**If you want the chapters to be longer please PM me or write it in the review because I have a lot hand written and I'm dividing it up into portions. I know I said this was M rated, it's coming.**


	3. Chapter 3 Where's the catch?

**A/N: First thing I would like to thank all those that put my story as under favorites and alerts. You're so great. And to my reviewers let me know if this suits your fancy.**

**I don't own twilight or bad reputation. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer and Cecil Castellucci.**

**Chapter 3 — Where's the catch?**

I entered room 301 to start my detention. It took me a while to find out which room was used. I had to ask a few teachers who were very surprised that I needed that information. Jacob already was there listening to his music under the distracted eye of Coach Clapp, the PE teacher. He was typing away on his laptop computer. I went to sit down at the desk on the far left. It was opposite Jacob who chose the seat closest to the door.

"Make yourself comfortable, Miss Swan," the coach said.

"Thanks."

Jacob walked over and sat at the desk beside me. "Okay, what gives?" he asked in a low voice.

"What do you mean?"

"You're following me around and that thing with the knife?" he explained.

"I thought you were going to get expelled."

"So what, you think you're my guardian angel?"

"No that was in the spur of the moment. I just thought if you noticed me, you might want to ask me out," I explained.

"Shh! You're disturbing my thought process," Coach Clapp uttered.

We were silent for a moment then Jacob looking confused whispered, "I don't get it."

"What don't you get?" I whispered back.

"Girls like you aren't interested in guys like me. You're a straight A, never do anything wrong, Miss Pretty Perfect."

"That's not true," I spoke, forgetting to lower my voice.

"I said QUIET! Do I have to separate the two of you?" Coach threatened.

"Sorry Coach," I apologized.

I pulled out my notebook and tore out a blank page. I wrote down my defense and passed the page to Jacob.

_I do plenty of things wrong, I just don't get caught. True, they are usually minor, but still. Besides, if I was perfect I wouldn't be stuck in detention now. You didn't even tell me thank you._

Jacob scribbled down something then gave me back the paper.

_Is that what you want, a thank you?_

I looked at him and shrugged. He took back the paper and scribbled in large letters. He held the page up.

_You want to go on a date with me?_

I nodded.

Then he wrote on it again and held it up.

_This isn't on a dare?_

"No," I said softly.

He squinted his eyes in disbelief. "Okay," he mouthed. "Saturday night meet me at my house at 6 pm." He wrote down his address on the paper and gave it to me.

He started to get up. "Oh and your hair better be green," he qualified quietly.

"Green?"

"Yeah. If it isn't, don't bother showing up. And don't be late either, because I'll leave without you."

When I got home, I was greeted by two very angry parents. They couldn't understand where I even got the Swiss Army Knife. I explained that I was just trying to help a friend out and I won't carry anymore weapons for anyone. I think my punishment wasn't so bad, just one night grounded and the loss of my phone for the week.

Saturday I went to the mall to go shop for clothes and hair dye for my date. I didn't know how I was going to get away with this. My mother will freak the second she sees green hair. Maybe I could get away with a green wig. I cruised into _Hot Topic_ and came across spray-in hair color. It washes out after one shampoo. But, they didn't have it in green. Luckily, they _did_ have a temporary green dye that washes out after a week of shampooing. I figured I could handle green hair for a week. _Jacob ready or not, here I come._

I stepped into the next store and bought a leather jacket to match Jacob's. I decided I was going to wear pants on my date. I wanted something really tight like the Australian girl wore in the end of _Grease_. They didn't have anything close to that in any of the stores, but I knew one of my friends might. When I got home I called them and it turned out that Rose did, but it was at Angela's house. It got left behind on one of their sleepovers.

I headed over to Angela's house at four o'clock. I had already dyed my hair and made it out of the house without either parent spotting an emerald strand. To say Angela was shocked was an understatement. She was ballistic. I calmed her down long enough to explain it was temporary. She helped me into Rose's black skinny jeans and off the shoulder black silk top. It was a good thing I had the jacket, because that top looked like it was for summer. I had a simple thin black headband over my wavy locks and some thick dark eyeliner. I also made sure I wore my _Revlon_ maroon matte lipstick guaranteed to not kiss off.

"You look _so_ not you," Angela commented.

"I know, but it's awesome though. I feel like a whole other person. Someone Volcano would really like."

"Why is it so important to change yourself for this guy? If you want him to like you, shouldn't it be for the real you?"

"I'm still me. This is like a costume. There aren't any permanent changes. It's like playing pretend, or going out to dinner with our parents. We don't wear our usual garb, it is more formal. Only this time I dressed down, or whatever direction this is."

She sighed and shook her head unconvinced.

I drove out to Jacob's house a little confused about the area. I drove back and forth, up and down the streets until I found it. It wasn't what I expected. Firstly, it was a house not a building. I don't know why I pictured him in an apartment. Secondly, there weren't any decorations on it. Every other house on the block had scarecrows or pumpkins around for the fall season with some orange lighting. The outside of Jacob's house was dark and plain compared to the rest. It made it more frightening.

As I walked over up the walkway, I glanced at my watch. 5:50. I was about to ring the doorbell, when I heard yelling.

"Mom, I'm going! I don't care about Aunt Lilly's dumb birthday," I heard in Jacob's voice.

"Young man, you don't walk away from me, or use that tone. I am your mother and I should get an award for putting up with you!"

The door flew open and I was face to face with Jacob. He halted in shock.

"Six o'clock right?" I uttered not knowing what else to say. I had been eavesdropping on their argument.

His eyes looked me up and down. A smile grew onto his face. He turned around and yelled into the house. "You see, I have a date! She's here and I have to go!"

His mother came running. "What do you mean you have a da—" Her question cut off as she looked at me. Her jaw dropped, but she quickly recovered. "What the heck are you?"

"She's not a _what_, Mom. She's a _who_," Jacob corrected.

I stuck my hand out for a shake. "My name is Bella."

Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "Great, now that we are all acquainted, we are going to be late."

He pulled me, shutting the door on his mom's face, to the driveway. "That. Was. Perfect. I thought just having the green hair would freak her out, but you went all out."

"Did I do too much?" I asked self-consciously, looking down at my outfit.

"No, we are going to a _Savage Gord_ Concert," he explained as we walked into the driveway.

"Savage Gord?"

"They are a little known heavy metal group." He was wearing his usual leather jacket and black leather pants, his hair in a ponytail. He stepped into the garage and pushed out a motorcycle.

"Are we going to ride that?" I could feel my eyes popping out.

"If you have a problem with that, you could go home." He got it to the street and jumped on. He held himself up on the pedal and thrusted the motorcycle to life. I just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Hop on and hold on, princess, unless you're too scared," he mocked.

_Well you only live once._ I jumped on behind him and he handed me a helmet. He put his helmet on. I placed the red orb over my crown and squeezed my head in, secretly thanking that I didn't do anything elaborate to my hair. It was a snug fit. I placed my arms around Jacob's body tightly as my heart accelerated with the anticipation. The motorcycle roared twice and we sped away.

We were in the city in less than ½ an hour. He parked the bike in the lot and hopped off. I followed suit and we pulled off our helmets. I took a look around. This didn't look like the friendliest of neighborhoods.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

I smiled. "No way."

We walked over to _Club Dread_ and he bought me a ticket at the door. The ticket seller knew Jacob and offered to store the helmets for him. We squeezed through the large crowd that I actually blended in with. Jacob held on to my hand so we wouldn't get separated. The sensation of his touch ran through me like electricity. Oddly, I didn't want him to let go, but as soon as we found our place he did just that. I mourned the loss of the contact. He handed me a pair of soft orange objects in a sealed package.

"Here, they're ear plugs."

The band came out and everything became extremely loud. I quickly put the soft plugs in my ears. As soon as the shape conformed to my canal everything went down in volume. I could still hear it, but it was muted. I was now more attuned to the beat running through me. I began to jump around and dance. I held up the devil horns along with the crowd and cheered the band on. I was so excited. Everything was different from what I was used to.

Jacob came close to my ears and yelled something. I could feel the vibration.

"What?" I yelled back. I pulled out one plug.

He put his mouth by my ear. "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

I smiled and nodded. "I think I have a new favorite band," I yelled.

He smiled and came close to my ear I assumed to speak again. I leaned in for the words, but when they didn't come I turned my head look at him. He unexpectedly locked his lips with mine. I froze in the moment and he glared into my eyes. His head shifted to the side of my face.

"I bet you weren't anticipating that."

I shook my head. It was too quick I didn't get to savor it, but the feel of his lips was still there. Soft and _fruity_? I licked my lips.

"Are you eating something?" I shouted. He showed me his pack of gum.

His mouth was by my ear again. "I figured if I'm being used to win a dare, I might as well get something out of it."

I pulled away with a frown. I shook my head then walked through the crowd to the exit.

After a minute, he came out after me.

"Don't tell me you lost," he said pulling out his plugs.

I pulled out my other ear plug. "This isn't a dare, Volcano. I really wanted to go on a date with you. Is it really so unbelievable?"

His cynical eyes squinted again. He replaced his ears plugs and went back into the concert. I put my plugs on and just followed him in.

When the concert finished, he drove me back to his house where my car waited. It was past midnight. I hopped off his bike, handed him the red helmet, and slowly walked to my car.

"Why?" I heard him say.

"Excuse me?" I turned to him.

He pulled off his helmet. "You're beautiful. Why would you want a date with me?"

This made me feel a bit better about my extreme hair color. I swept an emerald lock behind my ear and shrugged. "I wanted a kiss," I answered honestly.

He stepped closer to me. "So this is a real date." His brown eyes bore into mine.

"Yeah. I guess I'm making it up to you for what I did in junior high school."

"You're making it up to me?" he uttered raising his eyebrows. "It must have been really bad. And here I am not remembering it at all." He lifted his hand and moved one of my jade strands off of my face. I noticed his eyes shifted down slightly.

"Well if you're making it up . . . ." He pressed his fruity lips onto mine and I was able to feel my body tingling and my toes curled. I was right to believe he was one of the best. In fact, I think he got even better. My heart thumped and my breath hitched. Automatically my arms curled around his neck.

_God, you're a great kisser_,I thought. My lips lingered against his as I breathed him in.

"Is that a fact?" he whispered.

I opened my eyes, not remembering exactly when I closed them. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Um hmm," he nodded. He removed his arms from my shoulders. Again, I wasn't aware they were there; I was so lost in the kiss. "Time to go."

**AN: So did you guys like it? Please let me know by clicking the words below.**

**If you guys want me to add anything to the story, PM me the suggestions. I love them all and maybe I'll use them.**

**~g2r~**


	4. Chapter 4 Careful what you wish for

**A/N: Guys I just saw **_**Breaking Dawn**_** this week. I was a bit disappointed about where they ended the movie. I was amazed at how they showed some scenes and greatly disappointed at others. What can I say? The books are always better.**

**Thanks to my reviewers. I love you all. I only got four this time, not that I'm greedy, but let's see if this date can get a better reaction. I told you it will be rated M. Don't forget to tell me if I was successful.**

**I don't own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**Bad Reputation**_**.**

**Chapter 4 — Careful What You Wish For**

That morning, or should I say at noon, I climbed down the stairs to get some breakfast.

"Ahh! What did you do?" my mother shrieked.

I had forgotten about my hair. "I colored it for a concert I went to. Don't worry. It washes out eventually."

"Eventually? When's that?" She ran her fingers through the green vines on my head. "You always had such beautiful hair. Now it is just . . . just . . . shrubbery."

"Oh Mom, you are so dramatic."

"I don't understand these changes. First, a knife, now green hair."

"Mom, I told you I was just holding it and this hair is temporary," I explained. I changed the topic. "I told Angela and the others yesterday to meet me at the mall after lunch. They are probably already on their way there. I have to be going soon." I pulled my hair out of her clutches and sat down for some cereal. Then I went upstairs to redefine style with my odd colored hair.

I arrived at the mall and found my friends waiting for me by the wishing fountain.

"Omigosh! You weren't kidding, Angela," Asia exclaimed. "It's grass green!"

I stretched out my arms and did a little twirl so they could take in my entire outfit. My eye shadow was a shimmering green. I wore nude lipstick, and a light dusting of blush. My blue blouse had green and black collar and cuffs. The deep blue denim over the knee designer skirt I wore was paired with pink loafers. My hair was blown straight with a slight outward flip to the edges.

"Don't I look great? I asked rhetorically.

"Wow! I have no words," Rose said. She gave me the thumbs up. "I have to admit, you do rock."

We exchanged some more comments about my wardrobe and went off shopping.

We walked from store to store, checking out different types of clothes and accessories. We all pulled a bunch of things into the dressing rooms and had a little fashion show. The sales lady by the dressing rooms entrance didn't appreciate us taking up too much time and told us to buy the clothes or just get out. We were contemplating on just leaving our clothes in a pile on the floor in protest, but some articles were just too good to pass up. We all took something. I got a few new dresses in styles I usually wouldn't glance at just because they complimented my shocking new look. The clothes reminded me of my date with Jacob and my lips tingled with the memory. He was so good at kissing it made me wonder what else he was good at. I was craving more.

When we were in the shoe store, Asia was trying on these platform shoes which made her taller than the rest of us. She strutted around us and made jokes about seeing any potential "frienemies" coming our way. Angela found a pair of sneakers. She had been considering running in the morning before breakfast to be rid of her slightly fuller derrière than the rest of us. She was hoping to rope one of us into joining her. We wanted no part of it.

Rose and I were looking at some boots. I saw these black leather lace-ups that were actually quite comfortable. They had a rubber sole and a minor wedge heel. I envisioned myself on the back of Jacob's motorcycle wearing these. I realized I wanted another date with Jacob. He was really affecting my choices. I had no clue how, but I had to get Jacob to ask me out again. I bought the boots and we walked out to sit by the wishing fountain again.

"So we gave you a chance, but you kept quiet. How was your date?" Rose inquired.

I paused before answering. "It was okay. We went to a concert."

"Which group?" Asia quested.

"_Savage Gord_. They're newbies. They were actually really good."

"Was it worth the green hair?" Angela posed.

My eyes drifted from focus and mouth curled into a grin. "Yeah," I answered softly. "It was. In fact, I wouldn't mind doing it again. I think my new boots would drive him wild. Although, I kind of liked the dress Rose got."

"I think the green two piece outfit you got Bella would look great on Angela," Asia decided.

While we were assessing our purchases, I noticed some people approaching us in the corner of my eye. The movement was so quick, I hadn't a chance to look before I recognized the voices of "Larry, Moe, and Curly."

"Well hello. Did you find anything good?" Ugly Moe asked.

"Hey Volcano, look what happened to your stalker," Larry announced.

"Too much salad in your diet?" Curly snickered.

The three laughed, but I didn't think it was funny. I completely ignored them and turned my attention to Jacob.

"Hi Volcano. Did you find anything good in the mall today?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Some things," he responded. He glanced at my friends. "Plenty of _somethings_. Am I right guys?"

"Oh yeah!" they hollered. Jacob high-fived Curly.

"So any of you princesses in to having any fun?" Jacob asked us.

I couldn't believe my luck. Jacob wanted to hang with us.

"Well_ I_ could go for a movie." I emphasized the "I" part to clue in that I had no intention of going on a quadruple date. Besides, just because I liked Jacob, didn't mean my friends had to tolerate his lackies.

"Then I'll see you there at six," he said to me.

_Score_.

The guys circled us once like a predator assessing how to attack its prey and then they were off.

Asia and Rose freaked out. "We are NOT going to the movies with those scumbags," Rose hollered.

"Did you see them? They were practically drooling," Asia uttered.

"Girls, who said you had to go?" I declared. "Volcano said he'll see _me_. No offense to any of you, but I'd like to keep him to myself."

"None taken. He's all yours," Angela suggested. Then her tone turned somber, "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah. You guys have to help me pick what I should change into." We rummaged through my bags and came up with the perfect outfit.

Jacob came with his friends to the theatre in the mall and noticed I was on my own. I had changed to a velvet marbleized brown spaghetti-strap _Giorgio_ dress that came just above my knees. It accented my green hair perfectly. I also changed into my new mid-calf lace-up boots. I also darkened my makeup and put on some maroon lipstick. If I had to admit it, I looked like a very sexy tree.

"Well, well, well. It appears we only got one taker." He licked his lips. "I guess we're gonna have to share."

"Share?" I gulped. _This wasn't in the plan_.

Ugly Moe put his arm around my shoulders and Larry slipped his around my waist. I moved forward pulling myself from their clutches. "Ew, get off of me!"

Curly stepped in front to face me and crossed his muscular arms. "We thought you wanted to go to the movies. What happened to your friends?" he asked lifting his finger to under my chin. He probably meant it as a seductive touch.

I whisked his finger away with as much disgust as if it were drool dripping off my chin.

"Don't touch me!" I looked to their leader with pleading eyes. "Volcano?"

"What's the problem?" Moe rounded on me. "You're clearly asking for it." His head moved along with his eyes as he looked me up and down.

I hardened my eyes on him with a tough expression. "Yeah, but I wasn't asking it from you!"

Jacob's sneer dropped from his face and he went blank. His eyes blinked twice before he spoke. "Okay, you guys had your fun. Now beat it!" he said with authority. The three turned to him in shock, but obeyed. They walked off together, walking across a few bench seats while they were at it.

Jacob walked closer to me, holding out his hand. "Movies, right?"

I took his hand and smiled with a nod.

We picked one that was just beginning. We didn't bother buying any refreshments. We just sat in the seats at the end of the row. The room was dark and his arm was around me. _Now this is more like it._ About ten minutes into the film, I could feel his heated breath on my neck and then slowly it was his soft lips. My breath caught as I turned to him. His other hand went to my face and guided me to meet his face. His juicy lips suckled mine and I quietly moaned with ecstasy.

"Do you really want to watch the movie or are you up for something else?" he whispered into my mouth.

"Where?" I questioned disoriented.

"I know a place."

He took hold of my hand and led me out of the cinema. We took the exit out into the parking lot and stopped by his bike. It was out there alone. I guess his friends took off. He hopped onto his Harley and tossed me the helmet.

"You know the drill."

He jumped to start the motor. I placed my head into the protective headgear and hiked my dress up a little to give my legs better range. Then I climbed aboard and wrapped my arms tightly around his torso.

We pulled into a driveway of a two-story private home. I recognized the neighborhood as close to my former residence. He opened his cell phone and speed dialed a number.

"Dude, I need the keys to your van." I could hear the other person responded, but I couldn't tell precisely what was said. "No. Don't worry. I'm not going far." The tone of the voice softened. "Just bring it out," Jacob ordered.

About a minute later a college-aged boy came out. He looked familiar. His hair was ruffled and his clothes were wrinkled as if he had fallen asleep in them. He held the keys at eye level before dropping them into Jacob's awaiting palm. "Be careful."

"Thanks man. I owe you one," Jacob smiled. He hopped off the bike. "Come on," he called to me. I followed, leaving his helmet resting on the motorcycle's seat.

We walked to the end of the block and came upon a dark van with no side windows. He unlocked the passenger door for me then went to the driver side. He climbed in and started the engine. I hesitantly opened the door and sat down.

"Where are we going?" I pondered.

"Somewhere more private."

"Who was that guy? He looks too old to be in high school," I asked.

"My cousin." Now it made sense why he was familiar. I probably saw him at Jacob's party.

We drove to the parking lot of the local _Target _and parked in a dark corner. He turned on the radio to some station playing a sappy song. He leaned over to me.

"So I really like your dress."

"Please don't say some cheesy line about it being on the floor," I interrupted.

He chuckled lightly. "No. Something tells me I don't need any lines." He took my hand and lifted it to his lips. He raised his body and shifted to the back of the van. I wasn't prepared for the change of direction and I fell.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm just not used to such tight clothes. I wasn't able to catch myself properly." I felt the softness of the van floor. It was carpeted, but also it felt as if there were blankets stretched across. This must have been his cousin's sex-mobile.

Jacob pressed a switch and a dim chain of lights flicked around the interior wall. I could see there were several blankets and pillows too. The walls were draped in fabric, like curtains. _A really nice sex-mobile._

"Well then let me help you out of it." His tone sounded seductive and enticing. His mouth was on mine and I could feel one of his hands was pulling on my dress. The other hand caressed my face. It took all my will to pull away. He was such a great kisser.

"Volcano, I can't help but realize that you may only want me for one thing. And though I wasn't trying to lead you on falsely, I just want to be clear of your intentions."

"Huh," he uttered dazed. "What are you talking about?"

"Well I just want to know what's going to happen afterward," I explained. "Are you going to call me?"

He sat back down. I guess he figured nothing is going to happen, because he took the truthful route. "Honestly . . . no," he stated bluntly. I knew of his cold honesty, but _Ouch_!

"I see. Volcano, I really like you. I like you enough to dye, though temporary, my hair green to go on a date with you. I think you really were going to let your friends assault me. You only stopped them, because you discovered _this_ was a possibility." I paused. "Look don't you think if this could happen once, then it is likely to happen again? You don't want to short change yourself." I felt weird offering that. I knew what he wanted, and I also wanted him, but this wasn't something I did. I just didn't want to lose him again.

His solemn expression lifted and he shifted his weight forward. His mouth pulled into a wide grin. "You are one tempting princess." He placed his index finger beneath my chin and guided me to his lips.

"One condition," I quickly uttered. He paused. "You give me a chance. You know, for you to really like me. This way I don't feel like shit." He nodded and shifted closer and our lips finally met.

His tongue rolled around my oral space searching for mine. His arms wrapped around me and his warm body gently pushed against me. My guilt began to overwhelm me. _If he knew who I really was. _I had ditched him on a threat from my friends. I needed forgiveness. Until I got it, I wasn't really going to enjoy this.

"Volcano?" I mumbled as his tongue went across my neck. _So good._ My eyes closed.

"What now?" he murmured.

"I'm sorry."

His head lifted. "For what?" He smiled, "Continuing to interrupt me?"

I grimaced. "For what I did in junior high."

"Look. Whatever you did, it probably wasn't as bad as you thought, because clearly I'm not all that torn up about it."

"So I'm forgiven?" I asked.

"Yeah, whatever." His fingers grazed over my forehead, moving a few green strands aside. "Is the conversation over?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Good. Now where were we?"

He slowly leaned in tilting his head to avoid bumping my nose. The kiss began like the others, soft and perfect, but then changed. There was an edge of fierceness added. His hand went into my emerald tresses, grabbing hold with his fingers. The other went to cup my breast. Each of his fingers added slight pressure in turn as if they were doing the wave over and over. The first hand gripped tighter into my locks as he moved his face to my neck and licked from shoulder to ear in one long swipe of his beefy tongue. It would have been gross, but it sent shivers down my spine. He released me with a deep glance into my brown eyes for a pause. He began to remove his jacket and pulled off his shirt exposing his bare chest. I was a little taken back. This was really going to happen. I've only had sex once before — this past summer. I could already tell this was going to be better.

His mouth found mine easily and his experienced hands went to work. They were feeling around my dress trying to find a way to open it.

I moved my face to the side to take a breath and whispered, "Under my left arm."

"What?"

"The zipper, it's under my arm," I informed him.

He took a close look. His right index and thumb pinched the small tab while his other hand held the dress taut. The dress opened with ease and I unknotted my boots and kicked them off. He took advantage of the moment to pull out his wallet and ripped open a condom. I grabbed hold of his pant waist and unbuckled his belt, opening his constraining clothing. He slid his hand down exposing his erection and slowly unrolled the condom on. I've never actually watched that before.

He looked at me and came closer to shift his weight toward me. His mouth was beside my ear. "They're ribbed for your pleasure."

I didn't know what to say to that. _Thanks._

His body was now on top of my almost completely nude one. He shifted downward and his tongue licked around my left breast in a circular fashion. Then he held on to it between his fingers and sucked on my areola. The electric tingling rushed straight from his lips and webbed out through every muscle in my body. I knew I was supposed to do something — not just lay there. I curled my right leg onto his back and slipped my bare foot under his jeans, pushing them farther down his legs. My hand reached down to grab his supple butt. He felt me extending and came up to my face again so I wouldn't need to stretch. My nails dug in as my excitement increased.

"Shit!" he yelled. "Take it easy. I only have one ass."

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be. I'm enjoying it," he snickered.

I returned his overzealous smile and then he thrusted against my panties. The feeling of his rigidness by my clit had me moaning. He placed his head onto the carpeting above my shoulder. He leaned his weight onto it and straddled my hips with his knees. His hands went down to my pink bikini briefs and pulled them down. As they lowered, his body descended.

"That's better," he whispered.

His lips puckered and planted their softness on my face along my jaw bone. He thrusted again. This time he met his target. I bit down on my tongue to prevent a loud exclamation from escaping my lips. I didn't want to embarrass myself. I was very loud my first time and the guy laughed at me.

His body rolled and I arched my back to put more contact against him. His breathing was heavy and he kept exerting more and more pressure with each lunge.

"You like that?" he whispered. "Huh? You like it?"

I held my tongue. I was on the verge of an explosion. The anticipation of the bomb going off was holding me silent.

He stopped abruptly.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him.

"Just checking," he chortled. He kissed me with fierceness. With his tongue advancing into my mouth he plunged himself in me once more, sending me over the edge.

"Ohhh!" My voice came out as a holler. I couldn't help myself. My body shook and I squeezed him with all my limbs. He roared his approval as he reached his climax as well, blowing air into my face.

The sweat made his heated breath cold along my skin. He pushed me over to the side panting heavily. He had his hands along his side holding onto the condom so it wouldn't slip off.

His lungs pulled in gasps of air as he tried to speak.

"Wha— what's your name again?"

I turned to him in shock. He _didn't_ remember my name.

"Bella," I panted. "It's short for—"

"It doesn't matter," he interrupted. He huffed once again then continued. "I'm gonna need your number." My face lit up as a smile grew on to my face.

**A/N: Well how did you like it? Please tell me so I could write some more. My fans always get me revved up.**

**~g2r~**


	5. Chapter 5 Completely Hooked

**AN: Hey guys. I'm so glad you like my story and bothered to review. Thanks. Keep on voicing your thoughts; I love them all.**

**For those of you who never had a chance to read my summary of _Bad Reputation_ and are therefore lost as to why Bella pursued Jacob I'll sum it up again in really short and in _Twilight_ version.**

**_When Bella and Jacob were twelve they were in school together, but never spoke. Jake came over to her house out of the blue and asked her to come out to play. He gave her her first kiss that day by a huge rock and every day since he came over to kiss her again. They still never spoke at school. When he turned 13, he had a big party with school friends and family and she was invited. He didn't acknowledge her existence, but when she went to the bathroom he followed her and they snuck off to make out again. Later that week there was a dance and he danced with her in front of everyone. When they snuck off outside, her friends caught her kissing him. He took off and she had to deal with her friends accusing her of bad behavior. They claimed she could get a bad reputation from what she was doing and they would want no part of her friendship. Upon their threat, the next time Jacob came over after school Bella pretended to not be home. He never came back and Bella's regretted it ever since._**

**Do things make better sense now? I hope so. Now on to the story.**

**I don't own _Twilight_ or _Bad Reputation_.**

**Chapter 5 — Completely Hooked**

The next morning I awoke for school elated. I showered and I took a good look in the mirror to decide my outfit. I had my slightly less green hair in a smooth pony with my bangs held to the side nicely with a pink bowed bobby pin. I somehow always managed to put pink in my ensemble. My outfit was carefully coordinated in greens and blues, a pleated skirt with a _Louie Hertz_ dress top. I just used a light eye shadow and pink lipstick. My cheeks were still flushed from last night.

I walked out of my house to a surprise. There leaning against the driver side of my car was Jacob. He was wearing his hair in his usual pony and a big smile on his face. I paused for a second and then began to walk towards him when someone called out my name from my house. I turned around and my mom opened the front door.

"Honey, you forgot your purse," my mother informed me, holding it out.

"Oh! Thanks." I took my purse from her.

I turned to face my car, but Jacob was gone. I searched around in case he was hiding, but he vanished.

When I got to school, I had expected people to react to my hair. I kept an eye out for Jacob, but I didn't spot him on my way to homeroom trigonometry.

"What happened to your hair?" the girl in front of me gawked.

"What do you mean?" I feigned surprise. "Is my pony crooked?"

Some people giggled and the girl's cheeks pinked. I pulled out my small mirror from my bag to check my makeup. It was perfect.

"If everyone is finished, I would like to begin class now," Mr. Varner announced.

During second period and on to lunch similar stares occurred. I didn't mind the attention – I loved it, but I was getting tired of the question "What happened?" I mean isn't it obvious I dyed my hair green. Jacob ditched chemistry again. I was a little anxious to see him. Would he stare at me like he used to back in seventh grade after he kissed me?

At lunch I sat down in my usual spot with Asia and Rosalie. We slowly ate our plain bagels and mystery lunch meal from the cafeteria wondering how many Calories we were ingesting. Rose leaned over to me.

"So how was it?"

"Huh?" I questioned. I was kind of distracted.

"Your date. You went to the movies with Volcano, right?" she elaborated.

"Oh yes." I felt a blush come over my face. These were my friends and I usually shared everything with them, but they didn't know about my v-status being changed and I wasn't about to enlighten them now.

"So how was it?" Asia repeated.

"Fine. The movie was dull and we left early," I said. I saw from the corner of my eye Angela hurried towards us.

"So what did you do instead?" Rose asked.

"Well when he drove me home he—"

"I need to talk to you," Angela interrupted.

"Okay." Her expression had me fearful.

"Out in the hall," she directed.

We exited quietly and then she rounded on me. "I just heard Volcano and his friends boasting away about their weekend on the grass outside.

_Oh crap!_ "Really?" my voice squeaked. "What were they saying?"

"The usual trouble-causing antics, but then Ugly Moe asked about 'the green haired chick.' He wanted to know if he 'nailed' you."

I knew my face must have turned white. It felt cold and my stomach hollow despite the meal I just had. I never really cared what others thought of me, but that was when I knew there wasn't much to gossip about. If people thought I was a slut that would really hurt. I took an audible gulp and asked her to continue.

"The jerk said 'not yet.' Could you believe that?"

I was in shock. He lied. "No," I whispered.

"Look I get it," she explained. "We all get crushes on the bad boy every once in a while, but you have to take his intensions seriously. Volcano is not just a bad boy, he's THE bad boy—the leader of the pack. He gets into detention every day. I don't think continuing this infatuation is safe. I don't think he takes 'No' for an answer."

I smiled. "You are such a good friend and I know you have my back. Don't worry, I could handle him. He can't make me do anything I don't want to do."

"Really?" she stated in a sarcastic tone then she looked up at my hair meaningfully.

"I wanted to do that! A little change. It's not permanent remember?"

"Yeah well losing your virginity is. Volcano is not the one you should lose it to."

I kept quiet for a moment. "I won't." That wasn't actually a lie.

She looked wary then said, "Okay. Let's get back in there. I'm absolutely starving."

I still hadn't seen him as the day wore on. I began to doubt if he really showed up by my house that morning.

As the days passed Jacob still didn't call. I noticed him from time to time in the halls when I walked from my classes with my friends. He paid me no attention. _So much for _not_ feeling like shit._

My hair grew less and less green as the weekend approached. I was beginning to miss the shock of color in the mirror and made a mental note to pick up the spray-in color cans I saw in the store. I needed the pick-me-up.

Friday after school I was slightly saddened. Jacob still hadn't called or paid me much attention. I was beginning to think he was avoiding me. I drove home alone, not in the mood to hang out with the girls. I walked into my empty house and pulled out my homework.

My cell phone tune suddenly rang. I sang quietly along as I lifted the phone out of my purse.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, it's me," the voice said.

"Hey . . . you. I'm not clear who this is," I spoke hesitantly.

"It's Volcano," he said sounding a bit hurt. "So I noticed you're home alone."

My stomach knotted to the unnerving truth. "How did you know that?"

"I'm outside."

I peeked out of my second story bedroom window and saw him sitting on his motorcycle, holding a cell phone to his ear. He removed his sunglasses and waved. "I'll be out in a minute."

I shut my phone and went out closing the door behind me. He looked so suave leaning against his bike in his black denim and leather jacket. I walked directly into his awaiting arms.

"You missed me?" he asked playfully.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Good." His hand lifted my face and our lips met.

His kisses kept getting better each time. I wanted to really get a good hold of him, but I had nosy neighbors. I just slowly slipped my face downward to separate us before we put on a show.

"My hair is almost back to the original. Do you have a color preference for this weekend?" I hinted hoping he would decide to take me out.

"Why? You interested in shocking my mother again?"

"Maybe. Are you asking me out?" I simplified.

He paused and gave me a thoughtful expression. "You seriously like me?"

"You still haven't figured that out? You think I just sleep with anybody?" I whispered.

"Okay purple, but for the record I still think you wanted a date for a bet. Only, I'm the one that won."

"You?"

"Yeah. I hit the jackpot," he chortled. I smiled as he bent down to kiss me again.

"You know it's hard to approach you when you're surrounded by your friends," he whispered in my ear.

"Is that the reason you didn't acknowledge me in school?" I asked.

He nodded. "I thought you would want to keep our connection a secret."

"So you lied to your friends?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"My friend Angela overheard you say you hadn't 'nailed' me yet."

"Oh." His face smoothed out leaving him expressionless.

"You could've just said no. Why add the 'not yet?'"

"Well I didn't want them to think I couldn't, when obviously I can. But I thought if the whole school knew, I would never get a chance again." He smiled. "Speaking of which . . ." he pulled me toward my house.

"Are you nuts? My mom is going to be home any minute," I explained. "I can't have any boys in my house. It will lead to questions and I'm avoiding the 'sex' talk with them."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, my parents are very thorough."

He shivered. "Yuck!"

"Yeah." I averted my eyes.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Yes," I smiled.

"Well hop on princess."

He handed me his helmet and we mounted his bike. He kick-started the motorcycle and a loud vroom burst as he revved up the engine. Then we drove off.

We arrived at a pizza place in his neighborhood. I hopped off first and handed him his helmet. I began to walk in, but he pulled me back by my waist.

"Hold on," he commented. He locked up his Harley and took my hand so we could walk in together.

We ordered a few slices and talked a little about the past week. I told him about my friends and he enlightened me on the real names of the three stooges. "Larry" was really Paul. He went by the nickname "Shorty," ironic since he was so tall. The nickname actually referred to his temper. It was shorter than Jacob's. "Moe's" real name was James. And "Curly," he was just called "Muscles." No one knew his name for a long time. Jacob snuck into the offices once and discovered his name was Emmett, but I was supposed to keep that to myself. Jacob absolutely loved the name I referred them by and vowed to collectively call them so from now on.

"What did you guys call me? I mean if they were the three stooges, who was I?" he asked jesting.

"You didn't have another name. We only called them that because we didn't know their names. And there was no way any of us was going to ask. Everyone knew you right away. You're Volcano, the leader of the pack. I still like the name Jacob, though." He gave me an awkward smile.

The more we talked the more real Jacob became. No more the figment of my dreams, he was a person with ideas and feelings. He had been expelled out of every school he attended since ninth. A fact he _wasn't_ proud of. His mother, Sarah, was a high school teacher by profession. She would homeschool him after each incident. Though Jacob loved angering his mom, he took things serious during his lessons with her. Jacob would pass his finals, allowing the schools to give him a grade promotion. He admitted after learning with his mom, he hated attending classes. No one taught like her.

"You know if you attended chem class, gave Mr. Banner a chance, I'm sure you could pass," I explained. "He's really good."

"I missed too many lessons and I can't make up the assignments. Even if I tried, teachers always have it in for me. I don't like feeling stupid."

"What if I helped you? Would you try?"

"You'll give me the assignments to copy?" he quested.

"No. That would be cheating."

"Oh come on! It isn't really. You give me the assignments to copy, so I won't owe them, but I'll still be learning the subject with you. This way when we get a test, I'll know it. No failing," he said trying to persuade me.

"No cheating on tests? You'll really study?"

"Definitely. I do loads better with one-on-one learning. Hey what will you give me if I ace the test?" He seductively smirked at me.

"I'm afraid to suggest something."

He gave a hearty laugh, but then his expression dropped. He was glancing over my shoulder and when I wanted to turn, just grabbed my hand to pull me out of the pizzeria. We went round the back and peeked over to the front. There were a few A-listers, as he called them, entering the pizzeria.

"What's the deal?" I asked. "Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"Embarrassed? Far from it princess."

"Why do you call me that?"

He lifted his hand up and stroked my cheek. It sent tingling pulses I could still feel once his fingers were gone. "Because you're a princess." His voice was soft.

I gave a small smile and I'm sure his touch made me blush. "I'm not."

"Do you prefer Bella?"

I nodded. "So if you're not embarrassed, why are we hiding?"

"I told you before. Girls like you don't go out with guys like me, at least not in public. I thought it would bother you?"

The guilt washed through me. I was instantly transported back to my memory of when he and I would sneak away. I didn't want anyone to catch us, but I wasn't like that anymore.

"Are you kidding? Did I ever give you the impression I didn't want to be seen with you? I greet you at school, ride your motorcycle through my neighborhood, I even kissed you in front of my house." Though I knew I was going to pay for that later. "I don't say one thing and do another. If I didn't want to be with you, I wouldn't talk to you."

He squinted his eyes to fully examine my face. He was probably trying to find the lie in my statement.

"I learned it's not right to hurt people like that," I explained.

"Where did you come from?"

I giggled. "From a planet not too far from here," I joked. He joined in with my laughter.

"So," he asked, "your friends know about me?"

"Of course. They know all about my interests."

He hesitated before speaking. "Do they know we had sex?"

My laughter halted and I lost my smile. "No."

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"Mostly because I'm afraid my parents will find out. But still, some things are just too personal to share. The cliché is best friends are forever, but it's not always true. Sometimes information like that could be used against you even by your so-called friends."

"Whoa," he gasped.

"I've been hurt before."

"I could tell. Aren't you worried about me? I have a really good blackmail chip," he joked.

"Well, we've already established the secrecy works in your favor so, no, not at all." I smiled and leaned into him. He met me half way and I suckled on his luscious lower lip, gasping for breath when I was done.

On Saturday I snuck by my mom again on my way out to meet Jacob. My hair was streaked purple and I was in all black wearing my leather jacket. I went easy on the makeup this time, using light purple shadow over my eyes and natural pink upon my lips.

His fourteen year old sister, Rebecca, opened the door. She took one look at me. "What the heck?"

Jacob rushed out the door, pulling me along. "Thanks Beck."

She just stood at the doorway watching me climb onto his bike after him, adjusting my black pleated mini-skirt to cover as much of my fish-netted thighs as I could. I remembered her from Jacob's party. She was ten and shorter, but her face was very much the same. She was pretty, but still a bit child-like. I placed my helmet over my head and wrapped my arms around Jacob as the bike thundered forward.

Jacob took me to a teen club this time with private rooms. As the night wore on, it seemed Jacob was having a harder and harder time keeping his hands to himself. Eventually he suggested we should get a room, because there was no way else to satisfy his hunger for me.

On Monday I just had my bangs sprayed purple for school. The questions started again. Why did everyone feel it was necessary to vocalize every dumb question? Jacob ditched chemistry again and at lunch Rose, Asia, and Angela seemed reluctant to speak to me.

"So how was your weekend?" Rose asked nervously. "You didn't come to the mall on Sunday."

"Oh. I had a date with Volcano Saturday night. I came home so late I just ended up sleeping in on Sunday," I explained.

"Interesting," mumbled Angela and gave an odd look to Asia.

"What?" I mused.

"It's probably nothing, but we just thought you were recovering from a break up," Asia said.

"Break up? Why?"

"Well you were so down on Friday and well . . ." Asia muttered.

"We saw Volcano talking to Jane," Angela interrupted.

"Jane? When?" I asked slowly.

**AN: So did you like it? I hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think. Your comments help shape the story, so feel free to review. You could also PM me with some ideas. I'm always up for more drama, comedy, and angst. Thanks to my consistent reviewers I look forward to your thoughts.**

**~g2r~**


	6. Chapter 6 Flirtation

**AN:** **I keep getting more reviews each time. It makes me so happy! Keep sending me your thoughts.**

**Thanks to ****Lizzie Sixx****, ****teamjake216****, ****Ravenspetater1032****, ****YouHaveGOT2BeKiddingMe****, ****JacobB'sImprintee****, ****ladybug82896****, ****dorme99****, ****tewig****, ****firesspawn****, ****oohapoo****, and my two anonymous reviewers.**

**I would like to thank everyone who put my story on their favorites and alerts. You know who you are.**

**I don't own anything, except my imagination. Ok, I do own a copy of the Twilight Saga.**

**Chapter 6 – Flirtation**

"Jane? When?" I asked slowly.

…..

Jane was the new student when we were in tenth grade. She was a little on the heavy side and a bit reserved. She and I shared a few classes including drama. I always noticed she sat in the back of the class. One day my drama teacher, Ms. Goff, who I now have for fourth period Spanish, assigned a play for the class to perform right after spring break. During one of the small auditions, I approached Jane. She was backstage staring at herself in the mirror mumbling something. She became quiet when I got close.

"Hey," I whispered. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She looked at me for a moment. "I wasn't talking to myself or anything."

"No, I didn't think you were," I denied even though I _did _think she was.

"I was saying some lines from a movie to get the right feelings for Emma Jean's part."

"Oh, well that makes sense."

"I know I won't get it though. I'm not the right body type," she stated.

"That shouldn't stop you," I encouraged. "Emma Jean is pretty and you could be really pretty if you did your makeup right." I took out a mini package of makeup wipes I carry in my purse when I smudge. "Let me show you." I began to roll a square around the tip of a pen and thinned out her gunky eyeliner over her lid. Then I cleaned off the black shadow from below her lower lids. I instructed her to completely remove her blush and chose a more rosy tone that complemented her skin tone from the stuff backstage. The look was finished with a swipe of my subtle red-toned chapstick (I told her she could keep it). Her face looked so much better without the heavy makeup.

"Thank you," she said. "Do you think I could get the part?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should run those lines you said earlier. I could give you my amateur opinion." She said a few words, but then Ms. Goff called her up.

We discovered later she got the part. I was just picked to be one of the stage hands, which was fine with me.

She started coming over to my house after school uninvited, to get more makeup tips and hair styles. I never really said anything, but after a month she stopped on her own. I think she caught on to a right style and stuck with it. Another thing was her waist line began to shrink more and more. Rose asked her once how she was able to do it. Jane never told anyone, but we suspected she was starving herself. No one claimed to have ever seen her eat. Her personality changed as well. She looked so good, she was starting to get more attention from the male student body, not that she was any competition. It turned out she was a better actress than she let on. She played shy and subdued, because she was on probation with her parents from being too popular at her last school. The decreasing of her weight was the shedding of pregnancy pounds. She had delivered over the summer. By spring break she was back to her original pre-pregnancy size and dated half the boys at this school. She was phenomenal in the play by the way.

…

"On Sunday and again just a few minutes again out front," Angela informed. "I can't understand why you were so nice to her. She clearly was using you."

"I thought I was helping her out of her shy shell."

"I wonder what happened to the baby," Asia asked.

"She gave it up for adoption," Angela answered.

"I bet she's going to try to hook up with Volcano now," Rose speculated. She gave me a sympathetic look. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay," I commented. "It's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything. We just went out three or four times. No big deal." My sadness grew with every word I said.

"That girl has a real problem. I don't like to call people names, but I really think she is a slut," Asia uttered.

"ASIA!" we all gasped. I took a sip of my drink.

"I'm sorry, but really. How long has she known him? You remember how she was all over him on Sunday?"

I began to choke. (cough, cough) "What?"

"Yeah," Angela added. "That's why we thought you weren't dating anymore."

I got up. I had no idea where I was headed, but I needed to get away. I started walking through the halls to get to my next class, but then I realized I still had a while before class began. I took the emergency exit to go outside and walked along the side of the school building. I wasn't paying attention until I noticed I was in front. And there she was, sitting in his spot. He was standing talking out loud to the others about a concert he went to last year. I couldn't help but think he might've only liked me for one thing. He could get it from Jane, probably a lot better since she had more practice. There wasn't much of a difference between the two of us. I _did_ sleep with him right away and I only bothered to get to know him afterward. The thing was I really thought Jacob might actually have started to like me for real. I turned around and ran off.

…..

After school the girls and I went to Rose's to give each other facials. We always do this beautification ritual when one of us felt rejected. This time it was for me. About an hour or so into it my cell received a text from Jacob.

WHR R U?

ROSES Y?

MISS U

_He missed me?_ I was a little confused.

WHAT ABT JANE?

?

JANE. SAW U W HER 2DAY

O. CANT STUDY W HER. U SAID UD HELP

4 CHEM?

YES

I thought about it. I did tell him I was going to help, but I really was in a bad mood. I needed this time with my friends.

CANT 2DAY. MAYB 2MRW

U MAD?

NO

FINE TALK L8R

….

That night my cell rang really late. I snatched it from its charger bed quickly before it could wake up my parents.

"Hello," I answered in a raspy whisper.

"Hi," a voice whispered on the other end. "Am I calling too late?"

"Volcano?"

"Yeah."

"I was asleep. Why _are_ you calling so late?" I yawned.

"I had to wait till my mom was asleep. I was looking through my chemistry book and I was confused. How am I gonna learn it all?" he worried.

"Look Volcano I'll help you tomorrow. I'm not really awake and I can't think straight like this."

"Oh. Okay. Good night then," he resolved.

"Good night."

"Bella?" he called before I hung up.

"Yes."

"Did it bother you when you saw me with Jane?" he asked seriously.

I paused to think about it. We really weren't boyfriend/girlfriend exclusive, but still . . . "Yes."

He was silent.

"Volcano?"

"This whole thing with you and I is still new," he said breaking the silence. "We both have a right—"

I cut him off. "I got it. You don't really like me that way. It's fine."

"No," he interrupted. "I do. It's just weird that _you_ feel that way. Jane is a fake. She just wants whoever wants her."

"Whom."

"What?"

"It's _whom_ever," I corrected.

"See? Why would I want a fake when I got a smart beauty like you?" I lost my breath. "I'm not completely sure how I got you," he continued, "but I'm not gonna let you slip through my fingers."

My breathless face slowly smiled.

"So don't worry. There isn't anything between Jane and me."

"So on Sunday, her advances?"

"I didn't return them," he assured me.

"And at lunch? You were hanging out," I interrogated.

"That was for James's benefit. He's sweet on her. He's hoping he's got a shot since she really doesn't have high standards."

"Tell him to be careful. She's already had one baby," I warned. "Volcano, can I ask you something else?" The thought of Jane's and my behavior similarity plagued me.

"Is it possible to stop you?" he chuckled quietly.

"Do you think _I'm_ a slut?" I held my breath for the answer.

He sounded solemn. "Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know. You and I were only on our second date. I would think—"

"No," he cut in. "I don't think that."

"You're not just placating me?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Saying things to please a person," I defined.

"Oh, then yeah, but I never thought that. I actually thought you were a virgin, but you weren't. It got me wondering about that condition you gave me."

"What about it?"

"Who didn't call you?" he asked straight forward.

I paused. He was very perceptive. I was surprised and bewildered. _Should I tell him?_ I hadn't told a soul and it would be nice if I could open up to someone. Jacob already knew part of my secret. I might as well share the story.

"No one knows this, okay?" I slowly began. "It was over the summer at this country club. My dad is a member, so I used to accompany him. The guy worked as a waiter, but it wasn't because he needed the money. He did it to make contacts with the right business people. He thought he was so smart. He was trying to get into Dartmouth University. A few great recommendations from Alumni go really far when you're competing for placement.

Anyway he was really sweet to me when I started coming to the club. We went out for about a month and then . . . we did it one night."

"Was that your first time?" he gently questioned.

"Yes. He didn't call me the next day and avoided the areas of the club I usually attended. At first, I thought it was my performance."

"That's ridiculous," he whispered in defiance. "You're awesome."

"Thanks, you too." My cheeks warmed up. "But then it occurred to me that no matter how bad it might have been for him, he should still call me. We went out for a while. He was just being a jerk. He got what he wanted and was done with me. He knew I wouldn't tell anyone, because I would have to explain and then my dad would find out."

"What's this guy's name?" he asked curiously.

"Why?"

"So I could beat the shit out of him." A smile crept out on to my face. "He's was what, like 18? You're 16. He shouldn't have been allowed to _date_ you, let alone _touch_ you."

"That matters to you?" I questioned. He kept silent.

"Don't worry; I took something important from him, his shot at Dartmouth. Certain valuable items belonging to the spouses of Dartmouth alumni club members, as well as other female members, began going missing and unexpectedly turned up in his locker, which was searched do to an anonymous tip."

"You framed him?" surprise colored his tone.

"He should have thought twice before messing with someone who knew so much about him. I knew his schedule perfectly so that he was always the last one seen when things went missing. I also knew his locker combination. He couldn't claim I did it, because why would a good girl like Bella Swan do something so preposterous?"

"Wow, you're right. You aren't Miss Pretty Perfect. You're down right evil," he claimed. "Even _I_ haven't done something against the law. Well, except speeding."

"I was a woman scorned."

"Remind me to change my locker combination."

I giggled.

"Wow, it's like two in the morning. I'm keeping you up," he whispered.

"It's okay. I like talking to you. You aren't what I expected."

"What did you expect?"

"A jerk like Mr. Wrong over the summer," I answered.

"Then why did you get involved with me?" he wondered.

"Well most guys can be two-faced. I hate that. I figured with you I know what I was getting into. But, you are sort of two-faced reversed. You show people your bad side, when you are really nice and sweet."

"It's easier not to disappoint people when they don't expect anything from you. Bella?"

"Yes."

"I like talking to you too." I could hear the smile in his voice.

We continued talking for another ten minutes before we both agreed to go to sleep.

….

The next morning, I was groggy and had to drag myself out of bed. I pulled myself together, still happy about my conversation with Jacob. I drove into the school parking lot and saw Jane sitting on Jacob's bike. I watch as I saw him take her hand and gently help her off. I didn't know why she was on there, but it looked as if he may have given her a ride to school.

I just kept whispering under my breath. "Volcano can be a jerk, but he's not a liar." If he really wanted her, he would have said so.

Again, Jacob didn't show up to chem class, but I knew he would eventually with my help. I was thinking about that when I sat down for lunch with Asia and Rose — Angela had a dentist appointment. She always scheduled them during school hours so she would be able to get a decent lunch that day. We envied her.

"What the heck are they serving us today?" Asia said as she stirred some green muck in her tray.

"I think it is some kind of veggie purée," I guessed.

"At least they have a decent dessert," Rose commented.

The kitchen staff was kind enough to bake tons of chocolate cupcakes in celebration of one of the lunch ladies' birthday. If you greeted her with a "happy birthday," she gave you an extra cupcake. We each had two. Fruit was also available as a staple at lunch. Today there were apples, my favorite.

We laughed as we watch several students try to ingest some brown rubbery substance served in place of actual roast beef. Then we winced as we realized unless we intend on starving we better start eating. I was so distracted on convincing myself the food was edible; I hadn't noticed Jacob come into the cafeteria until he sat right beside me.

"Hey," I greeted in surprise.

"Hey," he responded and looked at the others around the table. He gestured to my cupcakes and apple. "These yours?"

"Yes."

He grabbed the two cupcakes in one hand and the apple in the other. He got up and walked out.

"Hey!" I got up and went after him.

He stopped just shy of the school exit and spun around. "You following me again?" he joked.

My breath caught. "You took my desserts."

"I thought _I_ was your dessert," he responded making my face pink up.

"I could say the same to you." He smiled. "You could have just asked. I don't mind sharing my lunch with you," I told him.

"But then everyone would know I'm _nice_," he whispered slyly. He turned around to leave.

"Could I please have one thing back?" I asked quickly.

He came unusually close. He stood over me and I could feel his heat radiating off of him. The urge to kiss him washed over me as I watched his lips move to form the words.

"Here." He handed the fruit and a pastry to me. "You could have two, because I know apples are your favorite."

My expression blanked. "How did you know?"

"I pay attention sometimes."

I just held my breath as I could hear his speed up. He wanted to kiss me, I could feel it, but he didn't. He just turned and walked outside to join his friends.

Once lunch was over I headed to my last two classes, Physical Education and History.

**AN: Well? How did you like it? What do you think is really going on with Jane and Jacob?**

**Let me know by clicking below.**

**~g2r~**


	7. Chapter 7 Almost Caught

**AN: I'm so glad so many people voiced their opinions. I'd love to hear more. Thanks to all who love my story, I write this for you.**

**I don't own anything, but I am doing a bit of borrowing.**

**Chapter 7 – Almost Caught**

After school, I pulled into a parking spot by Jacob's house and checked my makeup in the rear view mirror before exiting my car to reach the front door. I hoped the heat I felt today wouldn't hinder our studying. We had a lot to cover. I was still yearning for Jacob's lips since lunch. I rang the door bell and looked around at the neighboring homes all holiday decorated while his was still bare. I heard him run down the steps to open the door.

"Hey Bella," he greeted in an angelic tone. "So what did I miss in chemistry?"

"It was fun today. There were lots of explosions."

"Shoot," he stated sorrowfully.

"You could always attend."

"I'd rather miss it," he concluded. He closed the door behind me.

As we climbed the stairs to his room he mentioned another upcoming _Savage Gord_ concert and asked if I wanted to go.

"Sure, what color should I be this time?"

"You don't really need to. I actually don't mind your natural color. It's very pretty."

I smiled. "Thanks, but I kind of enjoy having the excuse. What about red?"

"My mom would hate it."

"Red it is," I laughed.

We were now at his bedroom door. When he opened it, I saw his walls were all plastered with _Savage Gord_ pictures, posters, and emblems. The bed was unmade and clothing littered the floor. He sat on his bed and gestured for me to take the desk.

"Volcano what's up with your decorations?" I asked as I pulled out my chemistry book from my bag, along with my old assignments for him to copy.

"What decorations?" he responded. He bent over to the floor to fish out his chemistry book from under the bed.

"Exactly. There aren't any. Doesn't your family decorate for the fall?"

"I'll get to it when I have the chance." He sounded irritated.

"I didn't mean . . ." my voice trailed off. "Why doesn't your dad do it?"

"He's out of town on business. I'm expected to fill in for him."

"Oh," I just worded.

"So what's the homework for tomorrow?"

I indicated which page and began reading my notes to summarize the lesson that was taught today. Most of the information was too advanced, so I went back to the beginning of the school year's notes. We went through each topic carefully and he managed to catch on fairly quickly. After forty-five minutes we were beginning to make a dent in the homework questions. The whole time I was noticing cute little things that made me want to attack him, the way his lips curled over a bleach-white smile, the creases on his face as he made an expression of confusion or when he lost his place while reading. But _he_ was all business. A different Jacob than I knew.

"Volcano, do you want me to come over again tomorrow, because there's a test coming up?" I asked after I finished my last question.

"No. I don't know if my mom and sister will be out again. Rebecca had a rehearsal today and my mom stayed to watch. How about at school? There's always club meetings and football practice keeping the school opened. We just need to find a classroom," he suggested.

"Why is Rebecca in school with your mom, but you aren't?" I asked curiously.

"I was in ninth grade, but I got–"

"Expelled," we said together. He chortled a little.

"Sorry. I should have realized," I mumbled.

"It's fine."

"Are you done?" I asked referring to his homework.

"I got three more questions."

"Well give me your first page and I'll check your answers."

I went through them quickly. They were all right. I waited about five extra minutes.

"Um, Volcano?" I couldn't hold it in any longer. _Why wasn't he trying anything with me?_ We were _alone_ in his room. It didn't make sense.

"Just about finished," he answered.

"Why didn't you kiss me?"

"Huh?" He looked up confused.

"When we were at school or when I just walked in," I clarified. "You could casually kiss me. It doesn't need to be planned like for goodbye or all intense like when we heat things up. It could be perfectly random. Like right now." I felt my face warm up as I spoke. I waited in silence as he took in what I requested.

He looked at me curiously. "Didn't you come over to teach me chemistry?"

"Yes," I uttered sheepishly.

He sighed. "So you really think after I kiss you I could focus on homework?"

I gave a half smile. "I guess not." He was right. Once I taste his lips I wouldn't want to do anything else.

He put his pencil down and got up from his bed. He took my hand and pulled me toward him. He softly rubbed his clean shaven cheek against mine. My eyes closed to his gentle touch. He released my hand and I felt his fingers in my hair. Softly he pressed his lips to mine and I overreacted from my anticipation. My arms went around his neck, pulling him closer to me. My chest could feel the thump of his heart while other parts of him also responded.

"What is it about me?" he whispered as he separated softly.

"Honestly?" I pressed my lips to just below his ear. "You're an amazing kisser." His face snapped away. His eyes penetrated my deep browns searching for truth. Then they lowered to their new focus. I licked my lips in expectation. His face came close and we connected. His hands wandered my body pulling me even closer if it were possible. I pulled out his ponytail and let my fingers glide through his silk hair.

He kissed the hollow where my neck met my shoulder. Something within me melted making my knees give out and my mouth moan. He pulled me onto his bed. His kisses became fierce as his hands went up my shirt. I felt my flesh burn with his touch.

"Oh Volcano," I moaned again.

He panted for breaths. "You could call me Jacob."

I grinned. "Jacob." Then I was immersed in the passion.

There was a door slam. We broke apart.

"Jacob we're home!" a woman called out.

"Shit, they're back," he whispered. "Get your stuff."

I adjusted my shirt and bra. "Should I sneak out?" I asked worried. I took a peek at the wall mirror. My makeup was all smudged.

"No," he said in all seriousness. "Just walk out the front door. Don't forget to take my homework with you and hand it in." I placed his homework in my folder with mine and put the folder in my book bag. I put my chemistry book in too and tried to quickly fix my hair and makeup. He fixed his pony and hid his book back under his bed.

I carefully tip-toed down the steps quietly. I didn't care if he said I could just go out the door, I didn't need a confrontation with his mom. The front door creaked as I opened it.

"Hello," someone said from behind me.

I turned around to see his sister staring at me.

"Hi," I replied in a mumble.

"Rebecca, who are you talking to?" His mom came in from the kitchen.

"I was just leaving." I quickly left closing the door behind me.

As I sprinted to my car, I distinctly heard her scream, "Jacob!"

When I got home, my mother was waiting for me.

"Where were you?" she asked sternly.

"I was helping a student with chemistry."

"You need to call if you plan on not coming home right after school."

"Since when? I always hung out with Rose, Angela, and Asia and you never said anything," I claimed.

"Since you were seen kissing a boy on a motorcycle."

_Oh crap, I knew that was going to come back to haunt me._

"Is this the same _friend_ you were holding a knife for and the reason you dyed your hair green?" she cleverly deduced.

"Mom I was just tutoring. Please don't start _the talk_. You scarred me enough when I was eleven," I begged.

Both my parents worked in fields of science. My mom, Renee, was a nurse and my dad, Charlie, was the head chemist in a pharmaceutical company before his promotion. Dad came up with a new formula for a medication with fewer side effects and was cheaper to make. It made the company billions and Dad got put on the executive board in charge of medications. My parents knew the detailed description and explanation of the human body, especially the human reproductive system. They figured knowledge was power – the power to completely gross me out into not having sex – EVER! Too bad it didn't last.

"Honey, I think you need a refresher course. Give me a second and I'll get the diagrams."

"No Mom! I still remember. I could recite the whole thing to you if you want. I took biology last year, remember?"

"Oh yes. Please, all embarrassing things aside, you know you could talk to me if you need to," she offered.

"Yes, I know. And thanks."

"So when do I get to meet this boy?" she mused.

"You don't. I'm just tutoring him. Oh and he's really behind so I'm probably going to be helping him every day at school. Just so you know."

"Okay honey," she said giving up.

Wednesday morning I felt nauseated. I had a dream that I couldn't stop my parents from explaining how babies were made. Then the dream took a turn for the worse, my parents tried to _show_ me. It was the worst nightmare I ever had. Worse than the nightmare where I was a complete klutz and couldn't walk without tripping over myself — resulting in bumps and bruises to not only myself, but to the unfortunate few that were in my path of destruction.

My bad dream made me wish for my early childhood where my mother would kiss my boo-boos and gave me cotton candy so I would feel better. In the spirit of my memory, I sprayed my hair lightly with sunshine yellow. It wasn't a good look for me, but I had no time to remove it. I just rolled my hair into a twist exposing the under layers of brown. The mixing of the two strand shades reminded me of a dirty, dusty zebra. _Hey, at least the twist came out perfectly._ I wore a white shirt with pink cardigan and a pink pencil skirt. I smoothed on light foundation, rosied my cheeks, and put pink flavored lipstick. I perfumed myself with a cotton candy scent. Something I usually wouldn't have done, but I couldn't help myself. I showed up to my homeroom class acting cool and confident, earning me various amounts of compliments.

I got a surprise for second period chemistry, Jacob showed up waiting outside the classroom.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I stated.

"Whoa, you're outfit kinda makes me hungry."

"For . . .?"

"Um, bubble gum. No wait." He came near brushing his nose close to my jaw line. "Cotton candy." A big smile crossed his face. "I hadn't had cotton candy in a while. You certainly look delicious." I couldn't help it; my eyes glanced down to his biting lip.

"So Mr. Black, are you going to attend class today?" Mr. Banner interrupted.

"No sir. I was just dropping off my homework," Jacob replied.

"Homework? I think I need to get my ears checked." He walked into class without another word. Jacob and I just stood there.

He turned to me. "Be sure to hand in my homework, so he sees I was serious."

"Will do," I said with a smile.

Jacob leaned into me and took a long pull of breath at my neck. "Absolutely delicious."

I felt my face heat and I'm sure my facial coloring matched my cardigan.

When lunchtime arrived, I met my friends reluctantly at the usual table. The glares and whispers behind my back were no longer complimentary. They sounded more like ridicule and mockery. I didn't care much about those comments, but I was worried about what comments my friends would say.

"What happened?" Angela questioned. "I heard you looked funny, but I thought those girls were just jealous."

"Too much?" I inquired.

"It feels like a candy store exploded on you," Asia commented.

Rosalie held out her hand in front of her blocking her view. "Hold on."

She pulled open her bag and put on her sunglasses. "Much better. I couldn't see from the brightness of your hair."

"Ha ha! Very funny," I said sarcastically. "I was running late. I had to make do with what I had. And, I think I did okay."

I paused. I had to do something about my hair. "Does anyone have a brush? I forgot mine and I could comb the spray color out sometimes."

"Here take mine," Rose offered. "Go fix it, please. We'll save your lunch."

I got up and went to the lavatory, unpinned my hair and began slowly brushing. The color flaked off into the sink. After a few minutes, my hair was barely yellow. I spiraled my hair into a flowering twist. I unzipped my bag and took out some eye shadow. I went with a brown liner and tan over my lids. I looked the classic beauty I knew I was. "Perfect." I packed up my things and headed out the door.

As I stepped out, someone abducted me from behind, covering my mouth so I couldn't call out as I was pulled then pushed into a dark corner.

"You're driving me crazy," Jacob mumbled just before kissing me. I was so relieved it was him and not some psychopath.

"Don't do that!" I yelled pushing him away. "I thought I was getting kidnapped."

"Shh." He held his finger to his lips. "You even taste like cotton candy," he seductively worded, his face coming close to the hollow by my ear. His lips brushed down the line of my jaw until he met my mouth, tasting me deeply. He pressed himself against me allowing his hands to wander along my body without fear of my escape. They finally settled on my breasts, caressing me gently.

"So I'll see you by the field stadium bleachers for a chemistry lesson after school?" he asked during a comfortable moment.

"If you could avoid getting detention," I teased.

"I've managed so far," he answered back. He gave me one last kiss before we parted to get our respective lunches.

I came back into the cafeteria and sat down.

"Is this better?" I ask.

"So much!" they answered in unison.

"Look there's Jane," Asia pointed out. The girl carried a tray jammed with a copious amount of food. "Wow! I've never seen her eat, let alone have that much food. I wonder where she's going."

"Probably outside," Angela deduced. "She's been hanging out with the three stooges, well four if you count Volcano."

"Which I don't," I claimed. "She's trying to snag him, but Volcano expressed no interest."

"Are you sure?" Rose questioned. "She can be alluring and Volcano may be swayed."

I just sat there staring at my possibly inedible lunch meal. My appetite lost.

"Bella?"

"Don't worry about me," I mumbled. "Don't you guys have your own guys to worry about?"

"Well I do. My neighbor's cousin is coming to town in a few weeks. He set me up for a dinner date," Rose explained. "I'm doing it as a favor. But if he is half as cute as my neighbor, I just might fall in love."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

My next class was PE. I quickly changed to the school issued gym uniform. Coach Clapp was covering the basics of basketball while my eyes glazed over. We go through this at the start of every class. My thoughts floated away as I revisited my lunch period being groped by Jacob. After the quick review, the students took to the indoor court. I wasn't very good at sports, so I usually sat out and talked with some of my classmates. This particular time, the coach insisted I take a turn. I was given the orange sphere and bounced it around with both hands so I could keep it from bounding away.

The coach hollered, "Run or pass! Don't just stand there."

I took off in a sprint towards the basket, dribbling the ball awkwardly as I went. I was blocked off by two other girls playing for the opposing team. I had no idea what to do so I threw the ball towards the basket. I was too far and all it did was go over the girls' heads. Then there was a flame of red that went by. She took hold of the large orb and bounced it lithely. She practically flew across the length of the court, aimed and sent the ball into its targeted basket.

"Wow!" I called and clapped my hands. "Does this mean we win?"

"The game just started," my short team mate corrected. She had jet black abrupt cut hair, in a flattened style of a boy.

"Who is she?" I asked about the incredible redhead.

"I'm not sure. She keeps to herself mostly. Coach calls her 'The Red Runner' **(like 'the Road Runner')**, because she's fast. I just refer to her as Red. I'm Alice. This is the first time I've seen you on the court."

"Coach Clapp made me," I replied.

"Don't worry about it. Just follow me. Try to bounce the ball away from the other players and whatever you do, get the ball to Red," Alice instructed.

We continued the game. The redhead was extremely fast. I never got a good look at her. She was always in my periphery. She was so good at the game that all I had to do was toss in her general direction and she took care of the rest. Afterward in the locker room, I wanted to compliment her on her athletic aptitude, but she was gone before I changed.

My last class, Cultural Histories with Mr. Jefferson, flew by. He kept droning on about how the indigenous peoples of the Americas view of history was so different than our books portrayed it. I was too enthusiastic about my afterschool tutoring with Jacob to pay really close attention.

I headed out toward the open field bleachers via the parking lot and came across Jacob and the stooges cluttered around their bikes. Suddenly, Jane appeared and jumped onto Jacob's back. Her arms were around his neck and her tight denim covered legs wrapped around his waist. With his pony swept to the front, she kissed the side of his neck.

It felt like I had just been punched in the stomach, all the breath forced out of me and I couldn't breathe through the pain.

_Push her off Jacob!_ kept repeating in my head as I stared _willing_ it to happen. He didn't. Instead he held her on, preventing her from falling off his back in the mist of amusement.

I closed my eyes to prevent the tears from falling. I wasn't his girlfriend so I couldn't tell him to not flirt with her, but he knew it bothered me. He told me he didn't want her. _Could he have changed his mind so quickly or was he just a liar?_

**AN: Well? What do you think? Send me your thoughts by clicking below.**


	8. Chapter 8 Moving On

**AN: Omg, I had three reviews within three hours of posting! I guess my posting **_**is**_** fairly regular. At least I try. I know we all think Jake is a jerk … Jane is a slut … and Bella shouldn't let people take advantage of her.**

**To **teamjake216** and **Ravenspetater1032** thanks for consistently reviewing and being the firsts to review the last chapter almost the second it was posted.**

**To ****all the others, my regulars and the newbies, I love and need to hear what you think so keep on reviewing.**

**To my anonymous reviewers thanks for being so vocal and letting us know how you really feel.**

**I don't own **_**Party Rock Anthem**_**.** **It belongs to LMFAO.**

**I don't own anything, but the plot. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8 – Moving On**

I kept walking to the field stadium bleachers and took out my textbook, preparing for a chem lesson. He showed up after a few minutes. _At least he didn't stand me up._

"Hey how was chem?" he asked.

"Fine," I uttered with no emotion. "We began with some chemical equations. We changed one solution to another with a catalyst. You remember how to balance the equations, Volcano?"

"I thought I told you to call me Jacob."

"Well?"

"Yeah, I remember. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I continued with the lesson and we began starting the homework.

"I know something is bothering you," he said after I had done three problems with him.

"You know if you like her you could say so. It's fine. I can take it. But you said she was a fake," I suddenly said.

"What?"

"Jane."

"Who told you I like her?" he questioned.

"Nobody. I have eyes. I saw you two. She was kissing your neck and you weren't exactly resisting the smooches." I was beginning to lose it. I never fell apart over a boy.

"Hold up, hold up. You can't believe everything you see," he explained.

"You're telling me I can't trust my own vision?"

"No, I'm telling you it's not what it seems."

"Well it seems to me that Jane is your girlfriend and you're hiding _me_!"

"Yes —I mean no. I mean . . . wait!"

I began gathering my books to leave.

"Let me explain! She's not my girlfriend, but she's supposed to look like she is."

I stopped to face him with my book bag over my shoulder. "Why?"

"She has a reputation. You don't," he said. "You need to understand."

"What bull crap!" I swore. "I'm not bad enough for you? Screw you, Volcano!" I ran off.

I made it to my car and began sobbing. I couldn't figure out how I let this happen. How had I grown so attached? It was those idiotic dreams of him over the years. It made me believe he was someone else, someone impossible.

Once my eyes cleared up a bit, I checked my makeup — streaked of course. I took out my makeup wipes and wiped my entire face down. There wasn't a bit of cosmetics left on me and I liked it.

The second I got home, I stuffed the color sprays into the trash. I took a long shower to remove whatever residual coloring was left in my hair and put on some sweats. I hadn't been in sweats during the day since beginning high school. It was liberating. I phone conferenced the girls to tell them of the break up and immediately got off the phone. I didn't feel like thinking about him for even another minute.

The next morning, I was still in a be-natural mood. I put on some _Jbrands_ blue jeans and a _Loft _plain white cotton blouse. I left my auburn hair wavy and slipped on a pink headband. I ran down to breakfast where both my parents stared as I ate my eggs.

"What?" I quarried.

"Nothing. We haven't seen you without any cosmetics on in a while. Is something the matter?" my mother voiced.

"No, everything is fine. You know us kids go through phases. First covered in makeup was cool, now it's the natural look. God Mom, you need to keep up," I answered to deflect.

"Okay honey, but next time you change, send me a memo. I'm having trouble keeping track," my dad joked. "I'm off to work. Have a good day."

"Love you, Dad." He kissed my forehead and took my mother in his arms. I turned my head. I wasn't able to stand my parents' PDA at the moment. It reminded me too much of my nightmare.

*0*

When I got to school, I earned a few stares. I had broken down on the way and put on my mocha frosted lip gloss, but the rest of my face was bare. Jacob and the stooges were parked right in front of the school entrance. They lounged on their bikes hassling all that passed them. I walked slowly toward the opening mostly keeping my head down. Just as I was getting close, someone pushed me from behind in their haste.

"Hey Volcano," a nasal voice called out. She turned around. "Oh, I didn't recognize you without your yellow hair." She gave a long giggle and continued on her way.

I looked at Jacob and frowned. "It's alright Jessica," I mumbled to the air. I wasn't going to let her get to me.

Jessica Stanley was a girl that took pleasure in kicking people when they were down. She wasn't malicious, really. More like the person that watches you bleed to death rather than the person who _actually_ did the stabbing.

I had no idea why she was going over to Jacob, but he didn't appear to give her any attention. He just walked into school with the three stooges. The crowd of students parted at their approach.

During second period Jacob sat in the back of class. He kept quiet writing down in his notebook. He probably realized correctly I wasn't planning on helping any further. Mr. Banner called on him a few times and made a derogatory comment under his breath when Jacob refused to answer.

I spent my next two periods feeling bad about Jacob, but I mainly focused on class. I wasn't going to let him be the distraction to ruin my grades. I worked too hard to become a top 10 student.

When lunch came I was showered with compliments by my friends, hoping to soften me up enough to tell them what happened.

"He just didn't think I was good enough," I explained.

"That is ludicrous. You are at the very least the crème de la crème," Angela said.

I put on a sour face. I knew she was just saying it to make me feel better. "Thanks, but you shouldn't bother. I know I can't compete with Jane Reece in the slut department. If he wants that type of girl, he can have her."

At that moment the aforementioned girl came passing by carrying a loaded tray of cafeteria food. We were being served something resembling pizza. Asia went out after her, curious to see where Jane was going. Asia came back after a few seconds.

"Well?" Rose asked. Asia shook her head.

"She took it to Volcano, didn't she?" I mused. She nodded apologetically. "I knew it."

During PE I kept an eye out for the "Amazing Red," but she must've been absent that day. I went to Coach Clapp and got an excuse to get out of class. I was in no mood for cheering anyways.

*0*

Over the course of the next week my makeup slowly returned and the school atmosphere lightened or should I say darkened with Halloween spirit. The weather got colder and there were rumors of snow in the near future. I always stayed an extra hour out before returning home. I had supplied an excuse to my mom and it seemed like a waste to not use it even though I was no longer tutoring Jacob. Sometimes I went with the girls costume shopping, but on most days I stayed in one of the empty rooms at school studying.

Asia and Rose had gotten dates to this party over Ben Cheney's house. His parties were always epic. We all readied ourselves at Asia's house because she was so nervous. Her costume was of a good witch, which basically comprised of white witch's hat and gown, a blond hair wig and enough sparkly makeup to make her reflect in the sunlight.

For a laugh, Angela and I dressed as conjoined twins. We wore the same plain black and white outfits and tied ourselves together at the waist and down our leg. We held each other close as we repeated with each footstep, "inside outside," so not to trip. It took us a few minutes, but we got the hang of it.

Rosalie was dressed as a blue genie. The fabric was sheer and barely covered her body. She wore underneath a nude full bodysuit. She didn't want to give her date the wrong impression, thought it still looked like she was dressed pretty sexy. She carried an elaborately decorated plastic bottle to complete the look. She wore a wool long coat because she was sure she was going to be cold. Their dates were going to meet Asia and Rose at the party.

When we got there, the party was in full swing. We each got a cup of beer, though I decided to just hold on to mine. I hated the taste.

"Do you think he's here?" Angela yelled over the music.

"Who?" I asked.

"You know, Volcano."

"I really don't care," I stated.

"Oh I see them," Rose uttered pulling Asia along.

It was very hard to maneuver being attached to Angela, so we untied ourselves. Instead we just linked arms. Asia and Rose were dancing with their dates to _Party Rock Anthem_ by LMFAO. It felt like the entire house was shaking.

Ben came over to Angela and me. "What are you guys supposed to be?"

"We are conjoined twins. See we are attached," Angela said into his ear and held out our entwined hands.

"Oh I get it." He looked over at me. "Hey do you mind if I take half your costume away to dance?"

I smiled. "It's her choice, but thanks for consulting me."

He offered his hand to her. She took it and waved a goodbye.

I went to sit on the couch to watch my friends enjoying themselves. I felt a tinge of sadness though. I was alone at a smashing party. I tried not to let it get me down. I looked over to my side to notice other party-goers that were unattached. Unattached — a very good quality in a possible boyfriend or at least a date for the evening. This guy, Mike something, sat beside me covered in bandages.

"Hey, what are you supposed to be?" he screamed into my ear canal. I instinctively winced and lifted my hand to protect what was left of my hearing. "Oh sorry."

"Yes well, it is loud enough in here without adding to it."

"You want to take a walk outside? It is a great deal quieter," he asked in another yell. This time he aimed _away_ from my direct hearing.

"Sure," I agreed. I grabbed my coat from the hook placing my arms through it.

We walked down the block for a bit before speaking. I think we were waiting for our ears to stop ringing. _I knew I was._

"So you're the mysterious Isabella Swan," he spoke to break the now uncomfortable silence.

"I prefer just Bella," I explained. "Your name is Mike, right? I remember we had Global History last year. I'm not sure of your last name."

"It's Newton, Mike Newton, but people on my team call me Newt." He paused at his step as he extended his hand for a proper introductory shake.

"Like the Amphibian," I giggled as my hand touched his.

He averted his eyes to the ground. "Yeah." Our hands separated and our stroll continued.

"So you're on a team?" I asked to change the subject. "In what sport?"

"Wrestling. I had to do plenty of weight lifting to keep up with my opponents." Last year Mike was a skinny tooth pick, easy pickings for the three stooges. "I could now bench press my own body weight."

"Impressive," I feigned interest. I really couldn't get into sports. "Your mummy costume is actually cool. How do you keep those bandages on?"

"A special adhesive. It is water soluble so it will wash out of my clothes," he explained.

"Really? I didn't know they made such a thing."

"It's also edible." He held an arm out. "Take a lick."

"No." I pressed his arm down. "I believe you."

I glanced over his shoulder and noticed one of the three stooges, Ugly Moe, making out on one of the park benches with an oddly familiar redhead. She must've been drunk to suck face with that guy. It made me nauseated to think Jacob could be doing this with Jane.

"You know Mike I'm not feeling very well, too much beer I think. Could we head back to the party? I want to ask my friends to take me home."

"I could take you," he offered. "I hadn't had a drop to drink. It's my turn to be the designated driver. I'm sure Lee and Austin wouldn't mind if I gave you a ride and came back for them later."

"You sure they won't mind? I wouldn't want to impose even though my friends are probably occupied with their dates."

He smiled. "No, I don't think they would mind at all."

*0*

After telling my friends I was headed home, I got into Mike's SUV and headed out toward my house. He drove with one hand, having the other extended to rest behind my headrest. We stopped at a red light.

"Omigod, look!" he called out pointing to a nice home getting vandalized with toilet paper.

"Isn't that Principal Greene's house?" I asked.

"I think you're right. Whoa, he is going to be angry."

I took a good look at who would have the audacity to TP the principal's home. There were five or so males in devil costumes and one in particular I recognized, Jacob. He didn't even bother covering his face with his hood like the others. He had no shame, which made me wonder if he worried at all about getting caught. The light changed and we sped off, but not before I caught a glimpse of Jacob glaring in my direction.

Mike finally arrived at my house.

"So . . . this was fun. How about we do this again, like on a date?" he asked.

"That's sweet Mike, but I can't. My parents are ultra strict about boys and I don't know if you could pass my dad's physical challenge. He's a big burly professional wrestler."

"You're joking right?"

"I wish I were," I said with a straight face then I burst out laughing. "Yes I'm joking, but I still can't. Sorry. Thanks for the ride."

"No problem. I'll see you around school?"

"Okay, we could do school lunch —provided it's edible." I stepped out of his black car giving him an innocent wave goodbye.

I walked into my house quietly, tip-toeing so not to wake my parents. Suddenly the lights went on.

"So let me get this straight, you really thought we'd be asleep at 10:00PM?" my dad investigated.

"Um, is it really that early?" I looked at my watch.

"Come here and give your dad a good night kiss," he ordered.

I walked over, kissed his cheek and gave him a hug. I heard him sniff at me and his hands moved my collar around.

"DAD!"

"No alcohol and no hickies. It must have been a really boring party. No wonder you came home," he uttered.

"I came home because I didn't like being the third wheel. Asia, Rose, and Angela were all being entertained. Where I am unattached and will be until I'm 40."

"That's right!" he stated. "Or at least until you go to college."

"Could I go now? I have school in the morning."

He gave me another hug and I scurried upstairs. I had just put my pajamas on when my cell phone began to vibrate against my night table. I checked who was calling. It was Jacob. I left it to go to voicemail.

The phone gave a short vibration. He sent me a text.

HEY SAW U

While I contemplated answering, it went off again.

U W MIKE NOW?

_Grr!_

Y U CARE?

NOT UR TYPE

O?

U LIKE BAD BOYS

My blood began to boil.

SPEAK OF BAD, U TP GREENE

& PRD OF IT

Y?

JUST CUZ

I had enough. I was starting to think about what he'd look like while texting this. He probably had a sly smile over those white teeth. My thoughts meandered to how his lips felt against mine and my eyes closed. The little devil mustache he had drawn on tonight danced behind my eyelids. I was still angry and this wasn't going to help me get over him.

GNITE

FINE

*0*

The days at school were slightly different from then on. The collective wardrobe choices of my fellow students tended to be thicker in response to the weather. I always managed to stay stylish, but I couldn't say the same for others. To say the least my friends and I considered them "laughable." I guess for some people it was hard to coordinate when there was a foot of snow on the ground.

Ben and Mike began sitting at our lunch table sporadically. It was kind of cute to watch Angela and her new beau sitting together. He always focused on her when she spoke and if it was to him you could see his eyes alight. When Mike sat the conversation always turned to him, what new training exercise the coach had given him to bulk up or when was his next Meet. We humored him since he was pretty harmless.

Jacob always sat in the back during chemistry. He had a long black overcoat instead of his usual leather jacket.

By mid November, we had taken our chemistry exam and were receiving it back. I felt awful about not studying with Jacob. It tormented me that he may have failed because of me. When the end of class bell rang, Mr. Banner asked to speak to Jacob. My curiosity got the better of me and I lagged behind in the hallway. Jacob stepped out a few moments later.

"Hi," he said slowly.

I tried to keep my eyes from looking at him. "Hello. What did Mr. Banner say?"

He didn't speak for a moment and I stuck a peek at his face. It was a little ragged as if he hadn't slept in a while. I didn't want to ponder what _or who_ he may have been doing in lieu of sleeping.

"He thinks I shouldn't be sitting in the back of class," he said softly.

"Oh." I lowered my eyes. He probably did so badly on his test. "Sorry."

"It would be easier if we could review chemistry after school again," he suggested.

I was almost tempted to agree, but images of Jane jumping onto his back popped into my head. "I don't think so," I uttered. I hurried off to my next class knowing that now I was late.

_It's not my problem, _I echoed in my head. The guilt was getting to me. I knew I should help, but I just couldn't handle being alone with him.

**AN: Oh ohh. What should she do? Do you think Jake learned his lesson or had the decision been made for him? Please send me your thoughts and reviews. I'd really like to know what you think.**

**I would like to wish you all a happy holidays. My birthday is this Sunday, yes on Xmas. What's the best present? Lots of reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9 Here We Go Again

**AN: I really love my reviewers. How was your holiday? My birthday was . . . relaxing. Let's leave it at that. I'm so glad I received so many PM responses. It's really cool to interact with you guys. Keep writing.**

**I don't own a thing. Stephenie Meyer and Cecil Castellucci got it all. **

**Chapter 9 Here We Go Again**

_One lie  
><em>_Mix with misunderstanding  
><em>_Sprinkle with blood and poof . . . a relationship_

Later that day I saw Jacob got into a quarrel with this other student. The bystanders informed me his name was Felix. He stood at a good size and height to match Jacob. When Jacob noticed me, he whispered something and they parted ways. Most students avoided Jacob and the stooges. Literally getting out of the way most times, but now every time Jacob and this Felix met there was a confrontation that ended quickly upon my appearance.

I didn't understand it. Jacob wasn't scared of anything. The teachers or the principal would toss out punishments at him and he wouldn't phase. And, he was in deep trouble for what he did to Principal Greene's house. But it looked like it was _me_ who scared him. Almost as if he was trying to be better for me.

It was sometime in the third week of November, I was in the nurse's office after school when Jacob's always interrupted confrontations finally met their end. The nurse had gone home and I thought it was safe in there. I really didn't like all that medical stuff — especially blood. I couldn't understand how my mom managed it.

I had lied down on the examining table with my required reading for English and a pencil for underlining important passages, when suddenly two people hauled in a third dripping with blood, barely managing to stand or lift his head. I jumped up at the scent. The smell wasn't too kind to my stomach or my sense of equilibrium.

"Where's the nurse?" one yelled.

"Gone home," I answered. I swallowed hard to keep down my stomach acid as dizziness began to overtake me. I got up and carefully walked over to the wall so they could make use of the table.

"Do you know where the supplies are?" the other asked.

"Some are in those drawers. I discovered them when I was searching for a pencil."

He rushed over to the drawers and pulled out supplies, while the other guy held Felix up. The two were trying to stop the bleeding and bandage up the wounds. I had to step over to the sink and took a wet paper towel to my face.

"Tyler," the first one said. "I think we should take him to the emergency room."

"Good idea." They picked up the poor kid and carried him out.

I tried to gather the abandoned bandage wrappers from the floor to toss them into the trash bin as soon as my equilibrium returned, when a wave of dizziness hit me again. I held my breath and carefully stood to find its source. There by the doorway I saw Jacob.

"Are you the nurse today?" he asked. He had a long gash over his eyebrow that was oozing blood.

"Oh god, are you okay?" I held my breath again and ran over to the sink to grab a new wet paper towel. If I cleaned his forehead, I would be able to breathe better and I was seriously running out of air.

He went over to sit on the examination table. I placed the towel over his cut and set to cleaning it. He winced at each touch.

"Here, hold this." I gave it to him and went over to the mini fridge on the counter. I searched for the blue of the icepack in the freezer compartment. I wrapped the pack in a few paper towels like my mom once showed me and put it to Jacob's head.

"Ahh," he groaned in pain.

"Keep that there or you'll be the fourth stooge—Lumpy."

He smiled weakly. "I think he was actually one of the seven dwarfs." A light chuckle escaped from his perfect lips. I had to think of something else.

"So," I said helping him hold the ice pack in proper place, "what was the fight about?"

He was staring at me. I felt a tingle sensation arise from where my hand touched his. "Nothing important."

"You beat the shit out of that guy, but it wasn't important," I mused.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "He ran over my bike. I've been trying to get him to pay for the repairs, but he kept blowing me off."

"So you beat him up?" I was aghast. I knew he loved his motorcycle, but it wasn't a reason to send someone to the ER.

"I was defending myself. _He_ threw the first punch," he corrected.

"Well you showed him," I commented. I glanced quickly surveying the rest of his body. "Is anything else hurt?"

"No. I got this cut from when his ring met my face. I kind of exploded afterward."

"Right, the whole _Volcano _thing," I remembered.

He continued to focus on my chocolate brown eyes. "You're not really with Mike, are you?"

I paused to hesitate if truth was the way to go. I shook my head. "No."

His hand went up to my neck and he pulled me to him. His lips pressed against mine with perseverance and fervor. My brain screamed, "Pull away!" with no success. I was enjoying it too much to resist.

We dropped the ice pack and I ran my cold fingers into his black disheveled loosely bound hair. He stood up and we disconnected. He rotated me to lift me onto the table. He undid his pony with one swift pull and slipped the band into his pocket. His hands caressed my face and he kissed me again.

I could feel his tongue curling and swimming around in my mouth and the jolt of electricity ran through me. My hand slipped between the strands from his head while my other curled around his body pulling him onto me as I leaned back.

"Oh, I missed you," he moaned. "I almost forgot how good you tasted." His mouth was on mine.

I blindly tried to lift his shirt unsuccessfully. I had to break the kiss and he pulled it off, tossing it aside. I wanted him, needed him. I didn't care if he had a girlfriend. _Who said I wasn't a bad girl?_ He slowly unbuttoned my sweater vest, then blouse as he nipped at my ear lobes and neck. He moved down to my newly exposed skin as his fingers unzipped my jeans. I went for his belt, but he caught my hands.

"I don't have a condom."

_He wasn't sex ready?_ He was always sex ready when we were together. "Try the jar over there," I pointed.

He moved over to the counter where the jar rested. He lifted the lid and peered in. I knew it was half filled with condoms.

"Do I want to know?" he questioned.

"I was looking for a pencil," I answered unperturbed. I had nothing to hide.

He obtained a handful and jammed them into his pocket then acquired another one to use. I grasped my nude tank top and lifted it over my head. I heard the clang as his belt buckle met the floor. He had already applied the condom and was grabbing his overcoat to place over us. He shuffled over with his pants around his ankles.

He licked at my tummy and maneuvered upward to my purple satin bra. His hands slid down the straps and unfastened the hook in the front. His left hand cupped my right breast and he gently squeezed. His other hand tugged down at my stubborn denims while he hovered over me. I put my hands on his strong shoulders lifting my body up so that my weight wouldn't prevent my pants or underwear's removal. I kicked them away.

His body dropped down to mine as soon as I descended. I could feel his heated breath over my shoulder as he took in air in time with his momentum. He slowly rubbed himself against me exciting my body even more. My fingers roamed his chest, curling around his little hairs.

"I want you," he mumbled into my ear.

"And you could have me," I sighed barely able to speak from the anticipation. My throat was growing dry from my heaving. He kissed at my neck before he finally thrusted into me.

His hand went up to my mouth muffling the moans and screams coming from my climax. He kept on bouncing in and out applying more and more strength forcing himself deeper. The rigidness of the examination table pressed back. I knew my bones were going to ache later, but for now I was going to ignore it. He occasionally moved his hand to connect his lips to mine. His other hand kept hold of the table, so we wouldn't fall off. I held a fistful of his ebony hair, holding it tight. A sensation I could only describe as pure bliss radiated out of me as my second round of tightening jolts signaled another climax as he had his first.

My arms pulled him in tighter while my legs wrapped around his waist. I didn't want this moment to end.

"Bella," he panted. "You need to let go."

I removed my limbs and he held on to the condom so it wouldn't spill its contents. He tossed it into the trash and washed his hands. Our bodies glistened in the fluorescents.

"Get dressed before someone comes to find out what the noise was about," he smiled. He slipped his pants back on.

I stepped off the table to retrieve my clothing, placing them on gravely.

"So you got what you wanted," I uttered, "and now you're going to go."

As if it weren't possible his grin widened. "Yeah, I got what I wanted. I got _you_ back and this time I'm not letting you go." He came close and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"What about Jane?" I asked confused.

"I tried to explain before, she's not my girlfriend," he huffed. "She just hung around me and the guys. I have never dated, spent time alone, kissed or slept with her. EVER. It's just you. I want you."

"I thought you said because she has a bad reputation—"

"I just meant I didn't want people seeing us together and ruin yours," he explained.

"I'm not a secret. I don't want to be a secret," I said.

He was quiet for a while. "Okay," he nodded. "God, I missed you." He put his arms around me and I returned the hug.

"I'm sorry about chemistry. I know I was supposed to help—"

"I did fine," he assured me. "Mr. Banner is a good teacher. He was wondering why I never speak up in class, but I wouldn't know what to say. That's why I wanted to review with you. Well that and I wanted to ask you to get back with me."

I smiled at him. "I need to get home. Do you need a lift?"

"Yeah."

*0*

I pulled into his driveway thinking it would be better than double parking in front of his house. Most of his neighbors already removed their fall decorations and some even replaced them with winter. Jacob's house was bare.

"Did you ever get the decorations up? I asked.

"No. It's stupid. What's the point on decorating?"

"Oh I totally agree. What's the point on decorating Principal Greene's house with toilet paper?" I semi-lectured.

He paused for a minute then he gave me an evil grin. "It was fun. That's the only reason to do anything."

"The fun aspect? So you're saying I'm fun since you like me?" I stated flirtatiously.

"Oh yeah," he smirked. "When I saw you jumping around at the _Savage Gord _Concert, I thought 'this chick could be fun.'"

"Right the concert," I was reminded. "Isn't there another one coming?"

"Yeah, but there is a little problem." I already offered the ticket to Muscles," he explained. "I'm gonna have to order another ticket, because he really wanted to go. Maybe we could get him a date? You think one of your friends?"

"I could ask, but your group is not very popular with mine," I stated.

"They're not, maybe if they got to know them?"

"Well, they are actually scary," I admitted. He smiled. "What?"

He leaned in and slowly planted his soft lips. He moved his mouth onto my neck and a low moan escaped me. I could hear his soft laughter.

I spoke again. "It doesn't bother you that your friends terrify me?"

He moved to the other side of my neck and my eyes drifted to half mast.

"Maybe," he whispered. His hands had found their way under my sweater. I was beginning to lose focus.

I mumbled almost incoherently, "Maybe you could say something to them."

He looked at me directly in the face and smiled a bit sinisterly. "They won't touch you, not if they want to keep their limbs."

"What?" I was shocked out of my arousal.

"You're mine and they know it. As much as I tried to hide it, they knew I was taken with you," he confessed.

"_Yours?_ I'm not property," I steamed.

"I didn't mean it that way. I just meant, they knew if any of them did something to harm you, they would have to deal with me," he explained.

"But we were broken up."

"It didn't matter." He gazed into my eyes and began to lean in.

Suddenly a pair of headlights pulled in behind me.

"Shit! My mom." Jacob jumped and pulled my keys from the ignition. "Go! Take a walk around the block."

"But my car," I protested.

"I'll switch the cars around later. Just run."

We grabbed our bags and coats then exited the car.

"Jacob what is going on?" his mother questioned sternly.

His mother and sister hopped out of their car. I tried to leave, but his mom blocked my escape.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Let her go Mom!" Jacob yelled.

I skirted around her and fled away quickly with my stuff. I had no idea why I was running.

I came back about fifteen minutes later and my MX-5 Miata was on the curb. I texted Jacob about needing my keys. He came out a minute later, handed me the keys and quickly went back in.

"Was that her?" I heard his mom yell.

It sounded like the situation wasn't resolved. I just got into my car and pulled away.

**AN: You know from a third party perspective, I question why Jake doesn't want his mother and Bella to interact. What do you think? Send reviews.**

**Have a happy New Year!**


	10. Chapter 10 What's up with your friend?

**AN: Oh my, you guys are so great and intuitive. I hope everyone had a happy New Year. Go 2012! If anyone wants to see Bella's car go to:**

http:/imganuncios . mitula . net/2011_mazda_mx_5_miata_93585608078943642 . jpg  
><strong>without the spaces. If it doesn't work try the site at my profile.<strong>

**I don't Twilight or Bad Reputation — darn it!**

**Chapter 10 What's up with your friend?**

The next morning I was a little nervous about going back to school, so I got ready early. I called Jacob to find out if he wanted a ride. He said he was covered.

I got there and he waited by the entrance. When he saw me walking close, he ran over.

"Hey did you speak to your friends about Muscles?" he asked walking backward.

"No, I still haven't told them _we're_ together again."

He stopped cold. "Why not?"

"Nerves. I'm worried how they will react. They will wonder if this is real or you're just playing with my head."

"They want proof," he smiled. "Some grand gesture. Okay." He lifted me up into his arms, carrying me like a baby as he kept walking.

I was laughing and flailing my legs. "Put me down! This is too grand!"

He set me down in front of his friends.

"Oh, hello," Emmett surprisingly responded.

"Hi," I uttered back straightening my outfit and my red coat.

"Muscles this is Bella," Jacob introduced.

"Didn't you used to have green hair?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," I answered sheepishly.

"Nice." He grinned to Jacob and high-fived him.

"And Bella this is James. Shorty's still not here yet," he pointed out.

"It's nice to meet you." James spoke in a voice that didn't seem to fit his rough exterior. It almost sounded kind. He even offered his hand.

A redhead stepped forward between us. "I'm Victoria." It was the girl from Halloween. _Well I guess she _wasn't_ drunk._

The morning bell sounded and students scrambled to head inside.

Jacob took my hand and gave it a little squeeze. "I'll see you in class."

As I headed toward homeroom, I noticed the redhead following.

I quickly turned. "What?"

She paused taken by surprise. "I'm just headed to class," she said firmly. "Did you think I'm stalking you?" I shrugged. "We happen to be in the same homeroom."

"Seriously? I think I would've noticed your red hair in my class," I responded.

"We actually have three classes together, not that you would notice anyone behind your mirror."

I felt ashamed. I couldn't figure out how I could have missed her red hair in three of my classes. I tried to remember.

"You're the redhead in PE with me. I wanted to talk to you in the locker room that day I played. You're really good. But you were gone before I was done changing."

"Don't flatter yourself. I don't need you to be my friend. I'm happy with James."

"O . . . kay," I said and turned around to continue on to class.

"I know what you're thinking," she said loudly following behind me. "What do I see in him?"

I looked at her. "I wasn't thinking—"

"He could be nice," she interrupted. "And sweet." Her green eyes unfocused like she was in a daydream.

I touched her arm to bring her back to reality. "So can Volcano." I smiled and she smiled, but it didn't seem to reach her suspicious eyes.

We stepped into class and I took my usual seat toward the front while Victoria went to the back and sat in front of the red bulletin board. _So that's how she managed to hide her hair — she camouflaged it._

*0*

During second period, Jacob sat next to me. We were doing an experiment first thing and we needed to partner up. In those cases, students were allowed to pick different seats and we spread out in the room.

Being so close to me made it very difficult for Jacob to focus on the experiment. He kept making mistakes. I finally just told him to sit and watch while I did it. He smiled and I suddenly got a wicked thought that maybe that was his intention the whole time.

Once the experiment was over, Mr. Banner looked over our results complimented most of us and went on to his lesson for the day.

It turned out Victoria was also in my third period English class besides my homeroom trigonometry. Again, she sat in the back of the class.

Lunch came sooner than expected and I joined my friends in the cafeteria. I had no idea how to break the news.

"Guys, um, something happened after school yesterday," I began.

"OMG, were you there too?" Rose interrupted.

"What?" Asia asked.

Rose continued. "See Volcano and this kid Felix Oliver got into this massive fight. Only it seemed more one-sided. Felix ran over Volcano's bike a few weeks ago and Felix promised to pay for the repairs in lieu of getting his organs rearranged. Volcano kept asking Felix for the money, but he kept stalling, I guess. Well, yesterday Volcano had enough and insisted either Felix give him the money or something valuable in place of it. If not he was going to 'really get it.' Felix straight out refused saying Volcano was all bark and no bite. He said something really low to Volcano that took him by surprise. Volcano was in so much shock he didn't see Felix pull back his arm until it was too late. Felix punched Volcano right in the face. Volcano's face was turned from the force, but then he pulled it back. There was blood trickling down from his brow and his expression that didn't look _human_, more like an animal. There was a small crowd now and Volcano just pounced. He punched and kicked Felix so much people just grabbed Volcano pulling him off before he killed him. Volcano seemed to snap out of it and they took Felix to the nurse. That's all I saw, but Felix wasn't in school today."

"They took him to the hospital," I added somberly. I never realized what Jacob meant when he said "exploded." "Felix looked awful. He couldn't even walk." This didn't appear to be the right moment to announce Jacob and my reconciliation.

Of course that's when Jacob decided to come and sit right beside me. His arms wrapped around me in a gentle hug.

"Hey good-looking."

Everyone including me froze. Fear rolled through me and I unclasped his hands from my waist.

"Um, could I talk to you?" I mumbled to him.

"What's going on?" Angela asked.

"Nothing," I said to her. "Volcano please?" I got up and went out of the cafeteria. He followed. His eyes were wary as they looked upon me.

"You didn't tell them," he assumed.

"I _couldn't_ tell them," I spat. "Rose saw the whole brawl yesterday. What you did."

His eyes shifted to the side for a moment. "I didn't mean . . . I didn't." His voice came out sounding small.

"What did he say to you?" He looked confused. "What did he say that distracted you?" I asked.

"He said you weren't around for me to use as an excuse, my whore girlfriend," he said with distaste.

I gasped. "He was talking about me?" I didn't understand why a boy I didn't know would call me that.

Jacob nodded. "He saw us outside the movies at the mall our first night. He provoked me and I lost my temper."

"And you pummeled him." He looked away. "They're just words Jacob."

Anger built up inside of him. "He insulted you!"

"We weren't together. It shouldn't have mattered to you!" My voice rose in volume. People began to stop to watch.

"It will always matter to me. _You_ will always matter to me," his voice sounded peaceful as if we weren't in the heat of an argument.

"You need to control your temper. You could've killed him."

He looked away from me again. "He would have deserved it."

My anger flared once more. "And what about me? What if I, for example, pinched you?"

"Are we having sex at the time?" he smirked as he whispered.

"Jacob! I'm serious. What if I ignited your temper? What would you do to me?"

His expression went serious. "Is that what worries you? I would never hurt you, never lift a finger to cause you pain. You could do anything to me and you'd be completely safe."

"What if I dated somebody else?" I asked.

"I would probably beat up the guy once and dealt with it."

I couldn't help teasing even though I hated the direction the conversation had gone. "So you really think you could've beaten up _Arnold Schwarzenegger_?"

"You would have dated him? I thought you had taste." I allowed him to pull me into a hug.

The image of the bloody boy in the nurse's office flashed back into my mind. Jacob had done that. "No more beating people up," I whispered.

He looked into my serious face. "I'll try."

We headed back into the cafeteria finally to have some lunch and face my friends.

I looked directly at Angela. "Jacob and I are back together."

"What?" they all sounded.

"You saw what he did—" Rosalie uttered.

"He'll behave," I interrupted. "Won't you?"

Jacob looked at the three girls then at me. He slowly nodded his head.

"I gotta head back to the guys," he said softly. "I was wondering which of you three were interested on going on a double date next Friday night with Bella, me, and Muscles."

They all expressed their aversion to the idea very clearly.

"Heck no!" exclaimed Rose.

"Not even if my life depended on it!" uttered Angela.

"No way!" screeched Asia.

"Come on guys it's one date," I begged. "Rose?"

"Even if the idea didn't cause me to gag, I already have a date that Friday, remember? My neighbor's cousin, Robert Darwin will be in town."

"Right. What about you two?"

"Can't," Angela said. "Ben and I are making a go at it, so he's got exclusivity rights."

"I really don't want to. The guy freaks me out. I would rather be home alone sulking about everyone having fun without me than go with you guys," Asia declared.

"Well I guess it will be the three of us," Jacob resolved.

"We still have another week."

Jacob kissed my cheek and headed out taking my pudding with him, to join his friends out on the school lawn.

We began eating when Asia mumbled, "Why can't Volcano just get his own dessert?"

"He just does it to flirt." I got up and just bought another pudding.

*0*

Just as we finished our desserts, the warning bell rang. We threw our trays away and fell into line with the other students. Suddenly I felt like my hair was being pulled in another direction. My head snapped back toward the force.

"Ow!" I screamed and turned to the source. "What the heck!"

"He was mine!" Jane yelled. "Volcano was mine and you took him away!"

I looked at Jane's fist still curled around a few strands of my brown hair.

"You pulled out some hair, you psycho!"

"I can do a lot more than that!" She lunged at me and I raised my arms as I flinched.

Her assault never reached me. When my eyes opened, Victoria was holding Jane back by her arms. I didn't even notice Victoria was there before. It was like she was invisible and then just appeared. Angela, Rose, and Asia stood beside me.

"She's not worth it Jane. Come on," Victoria said. They sounded like friends.

With that everyone went off to class.

I walked into PE frightened. If Victoria was Jane's friend, she might not be too happy about Jacob and me getting together. I went to sit in the stands like I usually did. Alice was standing a little ways down dribbling a basketball and then brought it up onto her finger. The ball spun there for a good minute and a half, becoming an orange blur. As entertaining as Alice was, I couldn't keep my focus on her. It kept digressing back to the doorway where other students were coming in. I was waiting for Victoria's entrance, looking for her telltale carrot top.

When she finally walked in, her flaming hair in a tight bun, I became tense and anxious. My heart ran at speeds I wished I could escape in. Restricted to the gym, I grew oversensitive. When the person next to me touched my arm, I overreacted giving an audible shriek. Everyone turned to me.

"Sorry."

I noticed the object of my focus shake her head slightly as she walked to take a seat.

Coach came in from the sports closet carrying a white orb under one arm and a mesh sack over his opposite shoulder. He announced some students complained of the lack of activity sitting on the sidelines induced, so he decided to change the sport curriculum. Instead of basketball we were going to play dodge ball. The whole class was required to descend from the bleachers and spread out on the floor.

I instantly cringe. Not only do I have to embarrass myself with my poor throwing skills, but now Victoria had an excuse to exact revenge with her infallible aim. I was an easy target and she was practically invisible.

Coach divided us up into two groups, white and uniform. Those on the white team received these white mesh shirts from the sack to put over their PE uniform. The good news, I was on the uniform team so I didn't need to wear those things. _Who knows when they were last washed?_ The bad news, Victoria wasn't.

I spent almost the whole game hiding behind Alice.

It was quite a difficult feat since she was so small, but I think it was a stroke of genius since Alice wasn't on my team at all. Any ball coming towards me, Alice would get and no one from the white team spotted me in the mist of the action. Alice knew I was back there, but just ignored me. Striking me wasn't much of a challenge so she didn't want to waste her shot.

Eventually, the teams thinned out and more of the chucking went my way. It came down to two students left for the white team — Victoria and Alice of course, and three students on the uniform team — Jessica, Mary, and me.

Victoria had the ball and she looked directly at me. She drew back her arm and I felt like a deer caught in the headlights. This was it. She was going to get me. I bet she'll aim for my head so that I'll get a black eye or swollen lip. My arms instinctively crossed over my face protectively.

_Ahh!_

Something touched my toe. I unclenched my skull to take a peek and see what was going on. The coach was signaling me to move to the side. I was out. _That wasn't so bad. Was she just trying to torture me the whole time?_ _Or was everything just in my head?_

When the game was over — white team won, I approached Victoria at her locker before she could make her usual escape.

"I'm sure you aren't too pleased about me and Volcano, but thanks for not going for my face."

"Why do you think I would care about that?" she asked curiously.

"Well your friend Jane was really angry."

"Jane is _not_ my friend. She hung around Volcano a lot, so she and I are used to being in each other's company, but there is no female that is my friend. All of you _girls_ are self-absorbed. You all have too much drama to deal with. I told you all I needed was James and I meant it." She continued changing to prepare to leave.

I stood there contemplating what she said. When Jane was going to attack me, she was trying to help _me_. She didn't want to hurt me at all. "Thank you for stopping Jane at lunch and for not hurting me in dodge ball."

I turned to leave then I heard her giggle. "You looked really pathetic standing there covering your face. The game is dodge ball. How do you expect to dodge the ball with your eyes closed?"

I laughed too. "I guess I completely missed the point of the game."

"You should work on that. Tomorrow I may not be as sympathetic," she informed me, a smile still lingering on her lips.

"Well then, thanks for the warning." I went off to my locker to change for my next class.

*0*

For the rest of the week I kept my eyes peeled for Jane. I didn't want to end up with a bald spot or any other injury.

On Friday night I had yet to make plans with Jacob other than the concert for next Friday. I realized in my quest to avoid Jane I had avoided Jacob as well. We hadn't resumed tutoring due to the detention he received for fighting on school property.

I was going through my trigonometry homework and reviewing for my upcoming exam, when I heard something hit my window sill.

I walked over to my window and lifted it open. "Who's there?" I squinted my eyes over the snow covered front yard.

I saw a dark figure wave at me. "It's me Jacob," he called in a loud whisper.

I closed my window to shut out the chill. I smoothed on some lip gloss, put on a heavy sweater, ran my hands through my hair and quietly walked out the door with my keys.

"What are you doing here?" I gently closed the door behind me so not to alert my parents.

"I wanted to see you," he answered.

"Why didn't you just call instead of the stones?"

"My phone is still confiscated from toilet papering Principal Greene's house. I'll get it back on Monday."

I began to shiver. I wrapped my arms around my body. "So you saw me. Could I go back inside now?"

"Why are you avoiding me? Whatever I did I could fix," he claimed.

I huffed releasing a visible breath from my mouth. "Let's get into my car."

Once inside I started my engine and turned up the heat. Cold air shot in through the vents and I quickly turned the heat switch off again. Jacob wiggled out of his coat and handed it to me. He began rubbing his hands up and down my arms to produce some heat.

"Is that better?" he quested.

I put the coat on. It was warm from his body heat. "Yes."

"So tell me what did I do?"

"Nothing. It's Jane. She's under the impression that I stole you."

"Is that all? You don't have to worry about her. She's harmless."

"Harmless," I laughed. "I have a missing clump of hair that says otherwise."

"She attacked you?"

"Like a lunatic. I wasn't purposely avoiding you. It's just that I've grown accustomed to looking good and I didn't want her to change that."

He lifted his gloved hand to my chin. "You shouldn't let people phase you. She's trying to put a rift between us." He gave a small shutter from the cold.

I tried the heat again. It was somewhat warmer air.

"You know," he gave me a familiar smirk, "there's another way to keep us warm."

He leaned to touch his smooth lips against mine and I groaned.

"So Bella, I've recently come into a small supply of condoms I've been itching to use," he whispered into my ear.

I smiled. "Let's wait until the heat is fully functioning. I don't want to get hypothermia." I paused for a moment and then decided to ask. "Jacob, I know you were faking and stuff, but could I ask you about some things I wondered about?"

"Like?"

"Did you ever give Jane a ride to school?"

"No! I have a rule, no one rides on my bike," he said with anger.

"No one?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Well, only you . . . and my sister. It's her helmet you borrow."

"Rebecca rides on the back of your bike?"

"I like to ride really fast and don't like having to worry about someone behind me. Rebecca is like me, loves to go fast. I used to take her out a lot when I first got it. Then my mom started giving me beef about Beck getting hurt." He paused. "And you were a special case."

"Special?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "See I was so sure you wanted to go on a date because of a dare. I told you to make your hair green and you did it. I figured the bike would scare you off, but you were willing. I wasn't going to say, 'Just joking, we will take your car.' I wanted to see how far you were going to take it. I even drove really fast and you didn't say a word. So I kissed you. I was so sure that would do it, but the date was real. Now I'm not gonna say you can't go on my bike anymore. Not when I'm so used to your arms around me." He gave me his sinister smirk and caressed my face.

"Why did you think I gave Jane a ride?" he mused.

I gave a little pout. "I saw her sitting on your bike."

"Yeah, she climbed on once showing me how cool she'd look on it. I asked her kindly to get the fuck off before I got mad." He shook his head. "I gave that girl too much leeway. I knew I should've pushed her off when she kissed my neck, but I was in front of everyone. I knew you might see me, but I thought you understood when I said she was a fake. It wasn't my intention to hurt you."

"Was that an apology?" I asked with a half smile.

"I never apologize, but . . . there is definite remorse."

Heat finally blasted out of the vents at a good temperature. "Well I'm toasty," he smirked. "What about you?"

"I could definitely lose a few layers."

**AN: Well did you all like it? Isn't Jane awful? I decided James and Victoria aren't so bad. We'll see. Don't forget to send me your comments. I look forward to every one.**

**~g2r~**


	11. Chapter 11 Who'll date the Big Bad Wolf?

**AN: Omigosh I love you guys! Review, review. Comments are always welcome.**

**I dont own anything except my imagination.**

**Chapter 11 Who Will Date the Big Bad Wolf?**

On Monday, I began asking around for anyone interested in going on a double date with me. I had plenty of takers who delighted in the fact that I was speaking to them. Unfortunately, when I told them who their date would be, they were frightened off. Several asked how I could even be dating _Jacob_.

"Muscles? Are you mad?" a girl from my history class asked right before fourth period. "He threw my brother into a locker last year. There is no way I'd go on a date with him."

"But I'm sure he's reformed," I fibbed.

We heard the lockers begin to slam and students around us whizzed past. I lifted my head toward the commotion and saw Jacob and the stooges coming up the hall. One boy tripped in front of Emmett. He picked the boy up by his underwear. The boy gave a small holler as Emmett let go after a booming laugh.

"I doubt it," Tanya uttered.

Jacob spotted me and began to walk over.

"I can't believe you're dating Volcano. I thought you had high standards."

I took offense. "Hey Volcano is great, okay. You shouldn't judge people when you don't even know them."

"I know he nearly beat some boy to a bloody pulp or was that my imagination," she stated.

Knowing what I knew about the Felix situation I was unphased. "You really don't know anything," I claimed.

Jacob was almost beside me when I saw two students I recognized as the ones who brought Felix into the Health office. They saw Jacob and did an "about face" and ran. The fear in their eyes scared me.

_Could Jacob be so dangerous?_

"Hi baby," Jacob greeted in a sweet voice. He lifted his hand up toward me. I flinched back against the lockers. His fingers ran through my hair, tingling the follicles along the scalp. A feeling of ease radiated downward and I relaxed. I smiled and remembered that Jacob had always been gentle with me.

"Hi," I replied, leaning in to kiss him.

I felt so empowered. Kissing him in front of everyone solidified that we were together without question.

"I'll see you at lunch," he murmured.

"I'll have an extra dessert for you."

He chuckled. "You know me so well."

"What are you all looking at?" Paul shouted.

I glanced around and several students stood frozen staring opened mouthed.

"Well beat it!" Paul yelled once more and people scampered off to class.

"Shorty," Jacob uttered frustrated.

"What?"

Jacob's eyes turned back to me and he smiled before heading off to class.

I smiled back until I noticed Jane staring by the far wall. My mouth fell and I headed in the opposite direction.

I tried a few more times during the week to secure a date for Emmett, but no one wanted to risk being alone with him. I explained it was a double date, but it had no affect on their security. He was a hard sell. I myself was still afraid of him, but I was with Jacob—he was Volcano, and right now, no one messed with Volcano.

Friday over a hot plate of baked sweet potato – I began bringing my own lunch, I tried my friends again.

"Guys, please?" I begged. "Don't make me end up with two dates to the concert. It would be so weird. Rose?"

"Why do you always ask me first?" she rebutted.

"Because you are gorgeous and every boy in this school would love a date with you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Besides tonight is my date with Robert."

"Can't you move it to tomorrow?" I suggested.

"No."

"What about you, Asia? You don't have plans, do you?" I asked.

"Sure, make me sound pathetic. Well FYI I do have a date this Saturday with Tyler Crowley," she enunciated.

"That's so great, but the concert is tonight."

"And I will be on the phone with Angela deciding what to wear."

"You can't tell her on Saturday?" I queried to Angela.

"No, because I will be with Ben all day. We're going to the Aquarium."

"But it's freezing out."

"It doesn't bother me. I'll bundle up. They just got a new walrus last month," she explained.

"So I'm stuck," I resolved.

"Sorry," they said in unison.

I got up. "Excuse me I'm going to tell Volcano. Watch my food." I left the cafeteria. Before I had a chance to make it to the front lawn, I was intercepted by the girl with long corn silk colored hair.

"I heard you need another girl for your double date tonight."

"Yes, you interested?'

"Maybe. You have twenty bucks?"

"You want me to pay you?" I was desperate, but I wasn't foolish.

"It's with Muscles McCarty. I should ask for more," she bartered.

"Fine. You go through with the date and we'll see. What's your name?"

She became excited. "Lauren Mallory. I'll take your number and we could arrange the time."

I began to question her motives from her bipolar-ness. "Um . . . how about I take yours since we will probably be taking my Mazda." She wrote her name and number on a piece of paper and I stuck it in the pocket of my _Fairsmith_ pink denim skirt.

I went out to the front lawn to give Jacob the good news, but he and the stooges weren't there. I resolved to catch up with him later and headed back to the cafeteria.

"Hey guys I found a date for Muscles," I announced. I sat down to an empty plate. "What happened to my food?"

"Take a guess," Angela dared.

"He has no shame, does he?" I stated.

"No," they all agreed.

"Who's the unfortunate soul who agreed to go on the date?" Asia asked.

"Some girl named Lauren came up to me and offered."

"That's odd," Angela voiced. "Just like that?"

"Well she wanted to get paid, but I'm not sure she's in it for the cash."

"Are you going to pay her?" Rose pondered.

"We'll see. I want to speak to Muscles about it first," I answered. "What are you going to do on your date with Robert?"

"I'm not sure. I'm so excited though," she admitted. "We'll probably go to _Bistro Italiano_ for dinner."

"Isn't that in the city?"

"Yes, 35th and Main. Why?"

"The concert is in Club Dread on 59th and Broad. You could have dinner and go to the concert afterwards. I'm sure he would enjoy it. _Savage Gord_ is a really awesome band. I really liked them."

"I guess," she mulled the thought over. "I'll let you know."

I discovered Jacob after school speaking to Jane. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it seemed friendly. I kept my distance, frightened Jane will attack me again, but I felt I should interrupt them somehow. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Jacob. I could see him grab at his phone and tell her to hold on.

"Hey Sweetness," he answered.

I was caught off-guard by his response. "Um . . . I found a date for Muscles," I said while watching him.

"Really, who?" He turned his back on Jane. She gave an exasperated groan and tapped her foot.

I smiled. "Lauren Mallory."

"Lauren! Oh, bad idea. Muscles hates her. He went out with her _once_ and she hadn't stopped calling him since. You need to—" Jane stepped behind Jacob and wrapped her tentacles around his waist. "Get your hands off me!" I saw him yell and pull out of Jane's grasp. "You have to stop."

"Jacob?" I started walking toward him. I didn't care if she pounded my face in.

"Oh Bella, I wasn't talking to you." I stopped mid-step. He was mumbling and pointing for her to leave. She gave a pout and stomped away. "I was just dealing with Jane."

"Jane?" I expressed with just the right about of surprise.

"Yeah. We have last period English and I was explaining the assignment for homework. I turned my back and she got frisky."

"Oh you were just explaining homework." I gave a sigh of relief. I cued him back to the Lauren conversation. "What were you saying before Jane unjustly put her hands on you?"

"Right. You need to tell her the date is a no go."

I noticed Lauren coming out of the school. "Okay, I see her now. Talk to you in a minute." I closed my phone and ran over to her.

"Lauren, Lauren," I called. "There's a little problem."

"What? You low on cash?"

"No. My date, Volcano, said . . . um." I didn't know what to say.

"Oh. You told Volcano? Don't believe a word he says," she muttered defensively. "I don't call Muscles that much. It's all lies!"

At that moment I felt a pair of arms go around my waist. I instantly thought it was Jane and let out a yelp.

"Relax," Jacob's voice crooned in my ear. He chortled slightly as I calmed.

His head turned to Lauren. "What did I tell you about bothering Muscles?"

She gulped. "Ah, Bella I don't think I could make it tonight. Sorry," she uttered and ran off.

"You really strike fear in people," I said as I turned around in his arms.

"And you were watching me before."

"Maybe a little bit," I indicated holding up my index and thumb slightly apart from each other.

"Ahmm," was the last thing I heard from his lips before he touched them to mine.

**AN: I know this chapter was a bit short, but I was trying to keep events set. The concert is next and you don't want to miss that. Read and review. I love to know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12 Not Your Usual Good Time

**AN: My fans—I love them. Thank you **Lizzie Sixx **who reviewed within 30 minutes of my posting. You rock! I tried to respond to my reviewers, but some I couldn't because they were anonymous. So I'm responding now, _Thank you for caring enough to tell me what you think._ And to those of you who love my story but don't review (you know who you are) I would love to know what you think. I won't bite . . . much.**

**I don't own anything. Take your time and enjoy the story. I hope it was worth waiting for.**

**Chapter 12 Not Your Usual Good Time**

Since Jacob's motorcycle was still out of commission _and_ we had a third wheel, like I foretold we took my car. I planned a special outfit. I bought locks of red hair earlier to clip into my hair and some red dangling feathered hairclips. I left my hair down and snapped the red tresses to the underside of my hair on each side of my head. I used a round brush and hairdryer to set waves throughout my hair with the red strands. This made my hair look more uniform and gave the illusion that my hair was really dyed red in some places. I even braided some red locks with my hair to add to the effect. I added the feathers and I was done. As for my face, I wore black eyeliner and mascara with pink glitter shadow. My lips were a matte maroon red. I wore a black lacy top and the black tight jeans I still had from Rose. I wanted to really make an impression. This was the first _official_ date with Jacob as his girlfriend. At this point I really didn't care that Emmett was tagging along.

Getting out of the house proved a lot trickier than I anticipated. My dad was home. I always slipped by my mom before, but he paid more attention. I was already wearing my coat so my outfit wouldn't be seen. I carefully descended the stairs and stepped quietly across the corridor to get to the front door.

"What did you do to your hair?"

I spun around. "Dad!"

He just stared wide-eye. "You better tell me where you are going right now," he demanded.

My eyes hit the floor. "A concert."

"Where?"

"It's in the city. Dad, please let me go?" I begged. "It's a new band so it won't be so big, a small group. I'm going with friends. We all did this to our hair and faces. Please?"

"I don't know . . ." his voice wavered.

"Dad we are taking my car. No drugs, no alcohol, and I will have my phone, so you could call me the whole time. I'll put my phone against my skin and on vibrate. I promise to answer on the first ring," I spit-fired. "Please?"

He must've trusted me a lot, because he agreed. "The first ring. And I want you to call me as soon as you get there. Call me if there are any problems. I don't want to find out on the news."

I gave him a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

*0*

I pulled into Jacob's driveway and walked up to the door. I had my red wool coat unbuttoned so he could get a view. Jacob opened the door instantly as soon as the bell rang. When he saw me, he was completely wide-eyed. I almost expected his eyes to fall out of their sockets.

"Holy shit!" he cussed.

"You like?" I posed.

"I little too much. Wait here." He went back into the house and his sister stepped out.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Hi," I answered quietly.

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence before she spoke again. "I like your hair. How do you manage to style it so good?"

"Well," I corrected.

"Huh?"

"It's 'style it so _well_?' I wanted to go into fashion and design as a career when I was your age. I used to practice a lot in front of a mirror, trying to copy the magazines. But now I don't know what I want to be, so I mostly study."

A smile crept out on her face. "You're actually _not_ an idiot. Who knew?"

"Excuse me?" I was surprised by the statement. It made me curious to know what they had thought of me behind my back.

Jacob came back before I had a chance to investigate.

"Here put this on." He tossed me a _Savage Gord _T-shirt.

"Why?"

"I have to share you with Muscles tonight and I would prefer he _not_ have a good view of what your body looks like."

I took off my coat and handed it to him. Then I carefully placed the shirt over my head so I wouldn't mess up my hair.

"Why is everyone congregated around my front door?" I heard his mom say. She walked over. "Oh it's you." She stared at my hair for a moment and looked as if she were going to explode.

"Mom, are you okay?" Rebecca asked after noticing her mom's expression.

"It's red."

"Well it's time to go." Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me to my car. He was still holding my coat as I unlocked the doors to allow entry.

*0*

When I got to Emmett's house, Jacob told me to stay in the car. He called him on his cell and Emmett came out quickly.

"Volcano this is going to be awesome," he said excited when he climbed in the back of my silver MX-5 Miata. He looked at me. "Cool car, Green."

"It's silver," I uttered.

"No, _you're_ Green."

I turned around to face him. "Did you just call me _green_?"

"Yeah it used to be 'Green Stalker Chick,' but I shortened it."

I glanced over at Jacob. "I didn't pick it," he declared. "He came up with it on his own. I swear I call you Bella."

"Fine you could call me Green, if I could call you Curly."

Emmett looked confused.

Jacob laughed, "It's from the three stooges."

"So you're the one who got him to start calling us that," Emmett concluded.

I began giggling. I started the car and pulled out into the street. "Hey or I could call you Emmett."

Jacob went silent. I glanced into my rearview mirror.

Emmett looked at Jacob then at me. "How did you know my real name?"

I could feel my complexion begin to pale. I stuttered for the right answer. "I . . . looked it up one day. You know . . . since I'm an honor student, I could get access to . . . other student's files . . . when I volunteer."

"They really shouldn't let students do that," Jacob said pretending to be innocent.

"I won't do it again," I apologized quickly.

"You can't tell anyone," Emmett uttered. "It doesn't leave this car."

I nodded. I continued driving into the city in complete silence.

*0*

I searched for an appropriate parking place in the dangerous neighborhood that was the home of Club Dread. When I found one, we walked incredibly close to one another, my arm around Jacob's. We made it to the club and Jacob greeted his friend at the door.

"Hey Seth."

"What's up Volcano? Haven't seen you here in a bit," Seth declared.

"Yeah, my bike was totaled, but I have a feeling the repairs will soon be underway."

"Yup," Emmett agreed.

I knew what he meant. Felix won't stall paying Jacob back anymore. He knew Jacob wasn't a force to be reckoned with. I could see it in the faces of Tyler and Lee —the two boys that brought Felix to the nurse's office that day. The boys now fled like roaches scattering in the fresh light as soon as Jacob or the stooges were in view. The whole situation didn't sit well and I knew I needed to speak to Jacob about it as soon as I got the chance.

"Seth, you remember Bella?"

"Sure, sure. It's not often we have new faces."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Emmett spoke up.

"Hey Muscles. You guys want me to watch your coats? The coat check guy really does check your coats—for cash and other valuables. But you didn't hear it from me," Seth explained.

He took our coats and we headed into the club. The band was even better than last time. They played a few songs they had recently written and the crowd went wild. My dad called once during the concert and I answered on the first ring. I couldn't hear him so I told him I'll call back in a second. I walked to the outer hall where it was quieter. He was upset. I forgot to call him as soon as I got here, but at least he was happy I didn't lie about answering the phone. We said our goodbyes and I went back to _Savage Gord_.

When the concert was over my ears were ringing. We had closer spots this time and I had removed my earplugs a few times to hear what Jacob was saying. The three of us walked out with our coats across the street to a bench where some kids from our high school inhabited. A few caught a glimpse of our approach.

"Beat it!" Jacob yelled. They all jumped from their seat and parted in two directions and headed back to the club.

Emmett was laughing and bumped knuckles with Jacob. "I never get tired of that."

Jacob wore a slight smirk and gestured for me to have a seat.

"I'll make myself scarce," Emmett said.

"Yeah, see you in a few," Jacob replied.

Emmett started off down the block. I worried a little about him. This wasn't the best place to be wandering aimlessly, but in all fairness Emmett's overall appearance _was_ intimidating. I still wasn't completely used to him.

Jacob sat beside me. "So you enjoyed the concert?"

"It was great. The band's gotten better."

"Yeah. I heard _Volturi Records_ wants to sign them," he informed me.

"Wow," I said impressed. "They are a great record label."

He sighed. "If they sign on it will raise their ticket prices. We won't be able to see them in person anymore. I kinda liked them semi-unknown. Soon the world will know them and . . ." There was sadness in his eyes that suddenly vanished. "Never mind." He gave a smirk. "I'm wasting my alone time."

His eyes moved down to my lips and I knew what he wanted. His hand came up to my chin and his thumb softly brushed against my bottom lip. I leaned forward in response. I wanted the kiss, all of them. Now that he was officially mine for the taking. The moment our lips touched I knew I was right where I wanted to be, on a bench in full view to everyone. Jacob was mine. But then I remembered how the kids fled the bench, fearful of his approach. I moved my face down to break the kiss.

"What's the matter?" he questioned.

"Jacob, do you want me?"

His fingers lightly touched my cheek. "You know I do."

"How much do you want me?"

"Is this a trick question?" His face came down to kiss my neck.

"Then stop," I said abruptly.

He pulled away. "Excuse me?"

"Stop being a bully."

"I'm not a bully," he denied.

"People are scared of you. _I _was scared of you."

He snickered. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on. You think I don't see how everyone flees from you. They are terrified if they get too close, you would kill them."

He lowered his eyes. "I can't," he whispered.

"You can't?"

"I have a reputation," he spoke up.

"Who cares about a reputation?'

"Everyone! You know how I became friends with the stooges?"

I shook my head.

"They came up to _me_. They said they heard all the awesome things I did at my other schools and made me their leader. Just like that!"

"You're kidding," I stated in disbelief.

"No. People _like_ me this way."

"Like you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, even you. You would never have noticed me if I wasn't a bad ass."

"What?"

"I treated you like shit at first and you threw yourself at me."

"_Threw myself?_" I huffed. "Is that what you think?"

He hesitated, but then nodded. He had me all wrong.

"Even if that were the case, which it isn't, why were you nice to me afterwards?"

"Because . . ." he sighed. "It wouldn't be right to treat you that way."

"You see my point?" I indicated. "I'm sitting here _because_ you're nice to me, because I have fun with you, and because I like messing with your mom's head."

He gave a short laugh. "But then why did you like me at first? I want the _real_ reason."

"I told you. I knew you in junior high. I did something wrong and I wanted to make it up to you," I vaguely explained.

"I was a bad ass in junior high too."

"Yes, but you didn't deserve what I did. You didn't do anything wrong to me. I only did it because I was scared of my friends and I felt really horrible."

I thought he was going to question what it was I did, but he asked something else. "So if I were some nerd now, you would still be all over me?"

I giggled. "I don't know, but we would have definitely had a first date _and_ shared a kiss."

"You would have kissed an ugly dork?" he smirked.

"You're a really good kisser," I affirmed.

He paused before saying, "And you knew that?"

_Oh crap!_ I felt the heat rise to my face. He was going to figure it out.

"You see! Reputations. I can't get away from them."

I was surprised and a bit relieved. "But—"

He interrupted, "I think I've proven my point."

I was about to say something else when I noticed Emmett running toward us.

"Volcano there's a girl from our school being attacked in the alley. We have to help her." He looked at me. "You need to go back into the club."

Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled me to the club quickly. "Call the police. Ask for the 26th Precinct. Get a hold of Special Unit Detective Billy Black. Tell him where we are and a possible rape. Hurry," Jacob commanded.

Billy Black was Jacob's dad's name. They took Seth and another guy with them to the alley. I called the police and gave over the information Jacob told me. They were there within minutes along with an ambulance. I walked outside and saw Jacob and his makeshift posse dragging a bloody man by his arms across the ground to the nearest police car. Emmett was carrying the girl in his arms. She was holding him tightly as if he were a life preserver in the midst of a deep ocean. She looked pretty banged up and her long blonde hair was a knotted mess, but she looked familiar about her battered face. I came closer.

My face lost all its color and I nearly screamed. It was Rosalie. I ran over to her.

"Rose. Rose, are you okay?"

"She's in a bit of shock," Emmett told me. "We stopped it in time. Some of her clothes are badly torn." He knelt down to the ground and the EMTs tried to get her to release him.

"Rose?" I took one of her hands and she turned to me. Her face was blank and heavily bruised.

"Bella?"

I nodded. "It's okay Rose. You're safe now."

She leaned over and pulled me into a hug. "He was so nice at first, we were trying to find you, but he got mean. I couldn't fight him. I was so scared Bella," she sobbed.

"I know," tears streamed down my face. "But you're safe. You need to let the EMT take care of you."

She looked over to the medical man beside me and nodded. She got up with Emmett's help and went over to the ambulance.

I walked over to Jacob who was speaking to the detective that greatly resembled him. His black hair was cropped short.

"I hope you 'erupted' the shit out of him," I uttered to Jacob.

Jacob gave a minor smile. "So now it's okay?" He turned to the detective. "Dad this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella this is my dad, Detective Black."

"Is this the girl your mother—"

"Yes," he interrupted in a drone voice.

"You seemed to recognize the victim," he questioned me.

"Yes, she's one of my best friends, Rosalie Hale. She's sixteen."

"She's really lucky my son and his friends were around. Though, _they_ are really lucky he didn't have a weapon." He glared at his son. "You guys could have really been hurt."

"I know Dad, but like I said we had to do something," Jacob defended.

"Well at least the scumbag is off the streets now. We've been looking for this guy for a while. Royce King has been evading cops for years. His victims—young to late teenage girls, were usually reluctant to come forward. He pretends he's just eighteen when in actuality he's really in his thirties. The girls were mostly too embarrassed."

I gave a look to Jacob. Now I knew why he was so upset about the age difference between waiter boy and I in the summer. His father deals with sex offenders every day. To me it was two years, but to Jacob it was an adult taking advantage of a minor.

"I don't understand. She was supposed to be on a date with Robert Darwin. It doesn't make sense that she would go off with some stranger," I mumbled.

"He's very good at the hunt," Detective Black explained. "You don't need to worry about it. This bastard is going to jail for a long time."

I glanced over at the ambulance putting Rose into the truck. "Jacob do you mind taking my car to your house. I want to go with Rose to the hospital. I don't think she's going to want to be alone."

"No problem." I handed my keys over to him.

"And Jacob?" I mumbled.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for being Volcano."

His eyes became hard. "Believe me, this one time—it was my pleasure."

I walked off to get into the back of the ambulance with Rosalie. As soon as I sat down I pulled out my phone to call her parents and mine. I knew this was exactly what my dad meant when he said to call him — I just hope this doesn't end up on the news. "_Serial Rapist taken down by teenage boys"_ _— yeah, I would totally want to tune in for that._

*0*

We made it to the hospital where her parents waited. They were frazzled and confused. I hadn't been able to fill them in on what exactly happened, because I didn't know myself. Rose stayed in shocked muteness throughout the ride just holding my hand. She was admitted into the hospital for tests and observation. Though I was there for support, I felt obsolete when I was told to keep out. Her mom basically filled in during those times. I had a chance to wash my face. I went to the bathroom and got the scare of my life. My face was awfully messed up, smudged and mascara tear streaked. I couldn't believe I had walked around like that. After two hours of waiting around, I was finally allowed entry into Rose's room.

"How are you feeling, Rose?" I asked.

"Like a piece of meat. As if being attacked wasn't bad enough, being poked a prodded for the tests was torture. I haven't any broken bones, but enough cuts and bruises to last me a lifetime. The worst one is on my left cheek. The bastard punched me."

"What happened to Robert?" I asked her.

"He wasn't feeling well. He thought it might've been the food and I told him he could go. I knew you were at the concert. I figured I would call or at least text you, but when I went to get my coat, my phone was missing."

"The coat check guy," I murmured.

"I didn't know what to do, so I started looking for you and that's when Royce," she said with revulsion, "approached me. He asked if I was looking for someone and offered to help. I thought he was trying to be nice, he even gave me his phone to call you, but there wasn't any reception inside. He suggested we go outside to try again and wait for you since the concert was almost over. He recommended we would be able to spot you better as people exited the club. Once we were outdoors, he pulled me to the alley. I was so afraid I couldn't even scream." Tears started pouring down her face. "I was so dumb, Bella."

"No Rose. You know it wasn't your fault. Not. Your. Fault. Always remember that. He was scum and good at it. Volcano's dad told me they had been looking for him for a while. He had done this to many girls, but now he won't ever do it again." I gave her a long hug. I was so glad nothing worse happened.

I heard someone enter the room. I figured it was her mom or dad, but it was Jacob. He kept quiet until I noticed him.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?"

"I thought about it and it occurred to me, if I have your car how are you going to get home. I guessed you might need a lift." He looked over at Rose. "How are you doing?"

"Better. Thank you for helping me. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Be sure to thank the others for me."

"I certainly will." He moved his dark eyes in my direction. "I'll be outside whenever you're ready to go."

I glanced at my watch. "Rosalie it _is_ kind of late and my dad was freaked when I told him what happened. My dad made a joke about not ending up on the news and it turned out he was almost clairvoyant, because this whole situation has potential for media attention."

"Oh, sure. Visit tomorrow?"

"I'll bring the gang."

**AN: So now you know what Jacob's dad does for a living. And if anyone was wondering why Jake claimed he was away, it was because he was undercover trying to catch a sex offender in the act. He was successful.**

**Did any of you guess this would happen? I know **LightningFuryStrike13** came close. I hope you likey.**

**Everyone please please please tell me what you think. I'm not begging. Okay maybe a little.**


	13. Chapter 13 Will She Ever Stop?

**AN: Hey people! I know it isn't Friday, but I'm not going to have access to a computer then. So rather than disappoint you guys who wait all week to get an update—I know I can't wait, I decided to posted this chapter early.**

**I'm so glad my reviewers are so vocal. Well actually since we are typing I guess the word is literal. (I think.) Thanks to **Lizzie Sixx, teamjake216, Zayide, Vane3131, JacobB'sImprintee, twilightlover212, sweetness4683, YouHaveGOT2BeKiddingMe, **and** gabby **for reviewing this weekend. I look forward to hearing more of your comments. I write this for you guys, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: No Twilight for me. No Bad Reputation too. It is still my story though, so there!**

**Chapter 13 Will She Ever Stop?**

The girls and I came to visit Rose on Saturday. We spent the whole day with her. Angela and Asia changed their dates to Sunday with no complaint. We all wanted to be there for Rose. She was discharged that night. She didn't plan to attend school on Monday. She just didn't feel ready.

*0*

Monday morning I prepared to go to school with one less friend attending. My makeup was light. I wasn't in the mood to attract too much attention. I drove up and parked near a Harley motorcycle. Paul was getting off.

"Good morning, Shorty," I uttered.

He looked at me strangely. We never officially met. "You're Volcano's girl, right?"

"Yes. Do you know where he might be?"

"No." He looked at his watch. "Probably still on the bus," he answered.

"Thanks." He walked into school carrying his bookbag. I hung outside waiting in hopes I might see him. I wanted to thank him again for his heroic behavior on Friday. After a few moments, he came walking up the block from the bus stop.

"Jacob," I called.

He caught sight of me and his mouth twisted upward. "Hey there." He quickened his pace and approached my silver car. "Are you back to stalking me?" He leaned in through the window for a kiss."

"I wanted to thank you again for saving Rosalie. You know, you're pretty great."

"Really? Because, I know exactly how you could thank me." He walked around to the passenger side and climbed into my Mazda. He pulled me in to an embrace and pressed his lips against mine. His hands moved onto my lower back slipping dangerously under my waistband of my pants. My heartbeat picked up speed, but I knew we had to get to class. Before I had a chance to stop him, something thudded against my windshield. Slush spread across my front vision and I could spy between the snow Jane was thrusting another ball. _Thud!_

"She's really upset for a fake girlfriend," I posed to him.

"So she had a crush on me. For some reason in this school I'm desirable," he grinned.

"Maybe you should explain to her you're not interested, so we could all be on the same page," I suggested.

"Nah, I would be wasting my time." He stepped out of the car. "Back off Jane!" he yelled.

She picked up her bag and ran off.

I opened the door and walked out securing the locks. "Thanks." We headed into school for our first class.

*0*

During my third period, I made a mad dash to the ladies. When I stepped out of the stall, I found myself face to face with Jane.

"Oh shit!" I swore under my breath.

"So you think you could steal Volcano from me and I would walk away?"

"I didn't steal him because he wasn't yours," I answered back.

"Like hell he wasn't. We went everywhere together. We hung out. He loved me and then you come in with your fancy packaging and think you could just take what you want!"

I stood there frozen. I really wanted to believe Jacob when he said he was never alone with her. Everything was hearsay and I was unsure.

"Well you can't!" she yelled. "There isn't anyone to protect you this time!" She vaulted at me and I instinctively raised my arms to cover my head.

"Not the face!" I muttered.

"Ow!" she screamed. My clenched hand somehow met with her nose. "You piece of shit, bitch! You broke my nose!"

I moved my hands from my protective position and saw the blood leak down her upper lip onto her mouth. Her hand held her nose. The scent hit me and the room began to spin.

This teacher must have heard Jane scream, because she walked in. "What's going on in here?"

"Ms. Ross she punched me for no reason. I was just using the bathroom and she hit me."

I would've defended myself, but the smell was so thick I sank to the floor, incapacitated.

"You principal's office. Now," she commanded.

"Ms. Ross, Jane is lying," I mumbled weakly.

"I don't want to hear it. Both of you move," Ms. Ross said.

"But what did I do?" Jane questioned innocently.

*0*

We sat in Principal Greene's office. Jane had a wad of gauze held to her nose to stop the bleeding, but I could still smell it.

"I'm very disappointed in the both of you. Fighting in the ladies room is very unbecoming for two fine students such as yourselves."

_Fine students?_

"Ms. Swan, you are one of the top students with no blemishes on your record. And Ms. Reece, you are a fine actress, the star of the school play. It would be a shame to resort to such levels that are beneath you." He looked at her then over at me. "Ms. Swan, you seem a bit green around the gills. Are you all right?"

"No, Principal Greene, I'm not feeling very well."

"Maybe I should send you home," he suggested.

"What?" Jane uttered.

"The separation might do the both of you some good," he explained.

"You're both excused, and Ms. Swan when you come in tomorrow, there isn't going to be anymore fighting. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," I answered.

*0*

I made a quick stop at Rose's for a visit before heading home. She was asleep. When I made it home, I received a text from Asia.

PROB SKUL

CALL U L8R

I guessed she found out about the fight. I wondered what lies Jane was spreading. She really should have been sent home since _she_ had a bloody nose.

My phone rang at precisely three, only it wasn't Asia it was Jacob.

"You get on my case about beating Felix up, but you're allowed to punch Jane in the face," he mentioned.

"I didn't punch her."

"So her nose spontaneously combusted?"

"No, she kind of ran into my fist," I explained.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before," he jested.

"I'm serious. She was going to attack me and when I lifted my arms to protect my face, she was too close. I didn't mean to."

"So why were you suspended?" he asked.

"I wasn't. I get sick from the smell of blood. She was bleeding in Principal Greene's office. He sent me home so I could get well — no suspension."

"Oh." He sighed. "I need to tell you something." The tone in his voice sounded serious. "After you left there was a situation at school. Jane went all crazy at me. She made a scene about me dumping her for you."

"Dumping her?"

"We were _not_ together," he reminded me. "The thing is . . . she's pregnant."

**[AN: You do not know how badly I wanted to stop right here.]**

I dropped my phone.

"Bella! Bella, are you there?" I heard coming out from my phone. My heart was zooming at flight speed. I picked it up. Jane's words echoed in my head. _We hung out. He loved me._

"Bella!"

"She said you're the father, didn't she?" I deduced.

"It's not true Bella. You have to believe me," he begged. "I swear."

"You really think I could believe you," I said sadly.

"Bella, if you don't believe me, then I'm doomed. People are gonna think I'm some deadbeat dad, that I'm scum. I was hoping you would at least be on my side."

"Jacob I really want to believe you, but—"

"She's a psychopath with a crush!" he interrupted me. "I never touched her!"

"Okay Jacob. You never touched her," I repeated. He had such conviction. I didn't know what to believe.

Asia and Angela both called that night. They went into detail about the way Jane announced her pregnancy. With Jacob denying any copulation, the baby would be left without a father. Jane was screwed — again. I wondered how her parents took the news.

The next day at school, I was tip-toeing around. I didn't want to have a confrontation with Jane. But the inevitable is always unavoidable. She came to me at lunch.

"You! How dare you come back to school when you're suspended?" she called out.

Anger coursed through me. "I wasn't suspended, you freakin' liar!"

"Oh, I'm a liar. It's your boy toy that's a liar," she said referring to Jacob.

I felt the need to defend him even if I was still unsure. He needed me to be on his side. "You're a slut, Jane and everyone knows it." My audience hooted. "You don't know who the father is."

"I _know_ it was Volcano. He came to me at Ben's party. We were together all night," she claimed.

I felt a sudden jolt. _Holy shit, he _is _innocent._ "Jane, Volcano was toilet papering Principal Greene's house that night. _Everyone_ knows that. He got detention and had to clean up Principal Greene's house."

Her face went blank and completely white. "But it was him." Her voice came out small.

"Maybe you had a lot more to drink than you think."

I felt bad for her. She was so sure it was Jacob and now since she admitted she was pregnant, there was no way to find the truth. No high school student will own up to getting Jane pregnant.

I turned toward the door of the cafeteria to head out to Jacob, but Jacob was standing there. A smirk was on his face.

I ran over to him. "I never thought I'd be happy you got in trouble."

"I told you I didn't touch her." He pulled me into a kiss in front of everyone. One hand held the small of my back while the other went through my hair.

I moved my lips to his ear. "I won't ever doubt you again."

He looked into the brown pools of my eyes and smiled. He leaned in once more and I could feel his tongue dance with mine. Those familiar electrical currents flowed through me curling my toes and making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. If we weren't at school, I would have completely stripped down to my birthday suit and had him right there.

The rest of the day passed with amazing quickness. I heard whispers around me of what happened during lunch. I was so glad when the day was over. I walked into the classroom for the tutoring session. The look on Jacob's face indicated he didn't have studying on his mind and neither did I.

**AN: Well, were you freaked at the announcement? Be honest. How many of you cursed Jacob out? I was and I was telling the story. Of course it was Jane striking again. Sometimes these things write themselves. Let me know by clicking below.**


	14. Chapter 14 Rosalie's Back, Well Almost

**AN: Wow I'm so glad I got so many reviews on the first day. I was worried that people wouldn't have noticed I even posted early, but then I remembered fanfic . net sends emails. I was thinking I was going to post this on Friday, but then you guys will wait extra long so I'm posting one now and there will be another chapter on Friday. Anyway I hope you continue to love this story as much as I do. Thanx to all who make their voice known. Don't forget to review.**

**I don't own Twilight or Bad Reputation.**

**Chapter 14 Rosalie's Back, Well Almost**

The next day Rosalie rode with me. She was so nervous about returning to school. We tried to cover up her facial injuries with opaque foundation, but it was still noticeable. And it did nothing for the pain. She was given heavy pain killers at the hospital, but those were prescription doses and the over-the-counter versions weren't quite up to par. She had spent last night baking muffins for her rescuers to thank them.

I drove up to the school asking her before I parked if she was ready. I warned her about some stories floating around about what happened to her and we both worried about her heightened fear response, but she thought if she doesn't go today she may never do it. The school counselor had phoned her during Rose's absence and Rose knew at any point in the day she was allowed to leave.

"Remember what the counselor said, 'One class at a time,'" I told Rose.

"Yes. I can do this."

I parked the car and we grabbed our book bags and the basket of muffins.

We entered the school and headed toward her homeroom. As we passed from classroom to classroom, eyes slowly began to turn to us. I took her hand, but she just kept her eyes forward. Her pace quickened and I notice why. Emmett, James, and Paul were at the far hall. They were laughing at some freshman stuck in a locker. He was calling for help. Victoria came over and let the freshman out. The boy scurried off. It looked like she was upset when she walked away. James was calling out to her. I guess he knew his behavior disappointed her. The other two called him "whipped" as he went after Victoria. As soon as we walked up to them, Emmett and Paul halted their laughter.

Rose held out the basket as she spoke. "I baked these for you and Volcano, to thank you for saving me. If you hadn't intervened, I don't know what would have . . ." Her eyes welled up and she couldn't continue.

Emmett slowly took the basket not knowing what else to do. She quickly headed for the ladies room behind us.

I stared at him as he kept his eyes on the basket. "Excuse me," I said and walked into the ladies room after her.

I could hear her soft sobbing behind one of the doors and I left her alone for the moment.

After a few minutes she came out of the stall. "I'm sorry. I thought I could handle it."

"You have no reason to apologize," I assured her. "What happened wasn't your fault. You deal with it the way you can."

"He's probably laughing at me."

"I doubt it. Royce is sitting in a jail cell. He has no reason to be laughing."

"No, not that monster. Curly," she mumbled.

"Oh. I don't think he thinks there is anything to laugh about either. I bet you he is stuffing his face with your muffins. I have to admit, they smelled appetizing. There probably won't be any left for Volcano. It's no wonder he is so big and muscular. Speaking of which, he goes by the name Muscles, remember?"

"Muscles," she repeated. "I don't even know his real name. Do you?"

I was going to tell her, but I held my tongue. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Why would he tell me? Does Superman tell people _his_ real name? And he was just like Superman, too. He and Volcano came and pulled the fiend off me. Then two other guys pulled me to the side and joined Volcano and Muscles in thrashing the guy. They were all pouncing and I couldn't move. I thought I was going to pass out, but then Muscles just scooped me up. He was so strong and I felt safe. I didn't want to let go. The next thing I remember I was with you and the ambulance guy on the floor."

*0*

We headed off to her first period class. I assured her I would have my cell phone on the whole time if she needed me.

"I will be a phone call away."

She managed to make it to lunch without too much fanfare.

At lunch she admitted people asked her how she was doing and about her incident. She just shrugged them off with an "_I'm fine_" and "_It was scary_." She was glad nothing really set off any fear triggers.

"I can't believe it. Volcano and Muscles really saved you?" Ben asked sitting beside Angela today.

"Yes. I don't remember the exact details, just the gist of it," Rose explained.

"Wow. I could never have done that. I don't have the guts to stop a guy like that. I mean I would call the police, but to actually involve myself—whoa!"

Angela declared, "At least they used their bruteness for good this time. It's amazing how many bullies are really cowards, but they aren't."

"It's because Volcano's dad is a cop. It's ingrained in him to protect people," I suggested. "I'm not excusing his assertive behavior at school, but I don't think he could ever really hurt anyone without just cause."

"What about Felix?" Asia quested.

I instantly remember what Jacob said. _He insulted you!_ "Felix threw the first punch. He was defending himself."

"Some defense," Asia uttered.

"Look," Rose spoke up, "Let's not think ill thoughts about one of my saviors. Can we change the subject?"

"Sure," Angela agreed. "I heard the Social Club discussing themes for the Junior Prom. Plans are underway. What type of dress you planning on wearing?"

"I might not go," Rose said with a frown.

"What?" we all replied. "Why not?"

She just shrugged.

"There is still plenty of time. Maybe you'll change your mind. I wonder if Volcano will ask me or will he just assume I'll go with him?" I questioned out loud.

"You think he's into Dances?" Angela mused.

My memory flickered back to junior high when we danced together at the Teen Center. The corners of my mouth unconsciously lifted. "He's into dances all right."

"Well are you planning to go to Katie's party this Saturday night?" Asia asked Rose. "We could all go together. What about that?"

"I guess," she responded.

Something was off about Rose's personality. At school she was usually flamboyant, a smile always on her face. Now it was replaced with a frown. She had completely lost that side of her. I knew she needed time to recover from the attack, _but how long_? The rest of lunch she was silent and the rest of us filled the time with conversations about classes and homework.

*0*

The weekend came sooner than usual due to Thanksgiving weekend. This was our chance to bring back the old Rosalie. We made plans to all go together in Asia's Jeep with Angela and me meeting our guys at the party. Jacob told me he would have a surprise. I spent the Friday morning at the mall searching for this simple blue knee-length dress I saw on the _Forever 21_ website. I stopped at _Hot Topic_ afterward to get a royal blue hair spray can to match. Saturday I dressed early to allow time for my hair. I didn't know what I should do. I finally settled on streaking my right side and leaving the left untouched. I gathered my hair to a low pony, twisted it clockwise and flipped it up along my scalp. I held it in place with an alligator clip. The twisted hair alternated blue and brown like a candy cane. I wasn't sure if I was completely satisfied and so I stuffed the can into a plastic bag and put it in my large purse for the occasion. I put navy blue shadow over my eyelids, pinked up my cheeks and glossy dusty-pink lipstick. I walked down the stairs and was out the door before my dad spotted me. I waited outside for the girls who informed me they'll be on time.

The girls were there at six and we headed to Katie's straight away. I looked at Rosalie in the backseat with me. She didn't get fancy dressed. She just wore a black sweater and black jeans, none of which accentuated her figure. She matched it with plain white sneakers and her _Isaac Dole_ coat. She hadn't a single spot of makeup on her face.

"Rose, did you forget we were going tonight?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't bother," Angela uttered. "We already tried."

Asia parked her Jeep in a parking space not far from Katie's house. Before we had a chance to all get out, Rose spoke.

"Guys I'm really not in the mood. Is it okay if you just took me home?"

Asia looked at Angela and me. "I guess. You two go to in." She looked at Rose then back to us. She mouthed, "I'll talk to her."

When Angela and I entered Katie's house, we were shocked at how loud everything was. The music and the laughter were unbearable. I couldn't stay inside. Angela went to find Ben and left me behind. I kept peeking in to spot Jacob with no success. Asia walked up the block ten minutes later.

"How is she?" I quested.

"Rose's all right. I think the idea of the crowd might have scared her. She told me she needs a few mellow days to recuperate."

"What do you think?"

"I think if she doesn't get back on the horse, sort-a-speak, she may never," Asia suggested. "Angela's inside?"

"Yes. Partying away," I smiled. Asia headed in.

I shivered in the night air peeking inside again, when I heard a familiar vroom. I looked down the block and saw it, the Harley Davison with Jacob sitting on top of it.

"Hey little lady. Want a ride?"

I smiled a toothy grin and hopped on. He took his helmet off his head and after pulling out my clip placed it on mine. I wrapped my arms around and held my body close to his. I heard the engine rev and we were off.

He took me around from road to road and stopped at the empty park.

"Nice hair," he said as I pulled the helmet off.

"Thanks. I was thinking about spraying a little on the other side."

"You have the spray here?" he uttered excitedly.

I nodded.

"Could I do it?"

"You need to press lightly and move around so it isn't concentrated in one spot," I instructed.

"Sure, sure." We sat on a bench and I took the can out and he sprayed my left side including part of my face.

"Oops," he laughed.

I pulled out my makeup remover wipes, along with a mirror. I tried to clean off as much of the blue without ruining my makeup.

"There, much better. How's it look?" I asked.

"You're still blue over here," he pointed out. He took the wipe and started cleaning my face. "You're so beautiful." He leaned placing his lips on mine. I gave a cold shutter that I couldn't control.

"You must be really cold. I didn't think of the temperature. I was just so happy I got my motorcycle fixed, I wanted to share it with you."

"Jacob, what exactly is your draw to me?" I voiced.

"What type of question is that?" he asked confused.

"I just want to know if sex is a factor."

"Hell yeah!"

My lips pouted.

He bit his lip. "I mean . . . I do like you enough to stay with you if sex was taken out of the equation, but it would put a damper on things. Why are you asking?"

"It's the whole pregnancy situation with Jane. It worries me and I kind of feel bad for her."

"Well I don't."

I gave a frustrated sigh.

"She tried to pin it on me. I never touched her. Why couldn't she pick someone she was actually with?"

"She was drunk Jacob, she thought she _was_ with you. I can't blame her for her viciousness. If I got pregnant, I make sure you knew about it. I wouldn't want to bear it alone."

"See, that's why I use condoms. I wouldn't want to bear it at all."

"You know, condoms aren't a hundred percent effective."

"Yeah, but it's not like we are having sex a hundred times a day to worry so much of the few times it won't work. Besides, having sex that much lowers the sperm count so, wouldn't that decrease the chance?"

"Where did you learn all that?" I mused.

"I had biology last year and then got expelled. My mom filled me in. I think she said it as a joke. She was laughing at the time. She was probably trying to lighten the tension of having to teach me about contraception. She didn't realize I would be paying close attention that day."

I smiled and moved in to kiss him. My hands held his face, keeping me connected to his mouth. Our tongues rotated and twisted in the shared intimacy. I pulled him in deep, moving to make out mode quicker than usual.

"What was that for?" he panted.

"It turns me on when you say smart things," I answered and repeated the maneuver.

"Smart things . . ." he mumbled into my mouth. He pulled back. "The human head weighs eight pounds."

I giggled. "I saw that movie too."

He chuckled and pulled me back in.

My phone sang as someone was trying to reach me. It went silent for a moment when the caller was sent to voicemail, but the music began again. I tried to ignore it, but it annoyed Jacob.

"Just get it."

I pulled out my phone buried in my purse. "Hello," I said into the cell.

"Where are you?" the irritated voice screamed.

"At the park with Volcano. Why?" I answered Angela.

"Thanks for telling me you left. I was frantic. Katie's party was raided. I guess the noise was too much for the neighbors. People started scrambling. I thought you might've gotten arrested."

"Omigosh! Seriously?"

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Hold on Angela." I pulled the phone away from my lips. "Katie's party was raided," I uttered.

He laughed. "That's so funny. Imagine if we got arrested, then my dad would have to come down to get us released. He'd be so embarrassed."

"So Angela," I spoke back into the cell. "What are you going to do now?"

"I guess we'll just head home. You think Volcano could bring you back?"

"I'm sure he could just take me home," I indicated. He nodded. "I'll speak to you tomorrow, Angela."

"Bye." She hung up.

"Jacob I need to get home now. My parents knew I was going out with the girls. If we are not back at the same time, it will look suspicious."

He pouted his lower lip. "Okay." We hopped onto his bike. He put the helmet securely on my head and ignited the engine.

We got to my house and he kissed me goodnight. Though it was a risk, I couldn't pass up a chance to kiss Jacob.

*0*

That night Jacob called me. He wanted to reinstate tutoring after school. He wanted me to help him in all his classes not just in chemistry. Even if I hadn't taken them yet, he didn't care.

"We could read through the textbook and go through my notes. You're really smart. You could figure it out and it will help you later when you do take them," he claimed.

"Why are you so gung ho about this?" I asked.

"Well if you like me saying smart things, I need to smarten up. If I impress you, what will you give me?"

"If you want me to be impressed, you need to break ninety. Then I'll give you a special treat. Think you could do it?" I wagered.

"Piece of cake. Oh by the way, thanks for the blue hair. My mom was thoroughly freaked."

"What do you mean? She never saw me."

He chortled. "Yeah, but the blue spray transferred to the inside of my helmet. It left my hair blotted blue. I took a look in the mirror. It was fantastic."

I giggled with him. "I guess you're welcome."

**AN: Did you like? Tell me if you did or didn't. I'm kind of stumped on what his treat should be. I have an idea, but I wonder what you guys suggest. I really want to know. **


	15. Chapter 15 You Need a Date

**AN: Funny story—I was googling Taylor Lautner images and I actually found one with his hair blue. Check it out at http:/www. twistmagazine. com/upload/2008/12/Taylor%20L. jpg [without the spaces]. Only thing is Jacob in my story still has long hair. I had a lot of fun writing the ending to this chapter. I really hope you like it. Thanks to all my reviewers. I love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own Twilight, Bad Reputation, or Grease.**

**Chapter 15 You Need a Date**

On Monday at school the new buzz was about Katie's party. Things with Rose took a turn for the worse. She was quiet during lunch. Any boy that approached her for a date she refused or flat out ignored. It wasn't like she was a flirt or had a date every day of the week, but she always had a story on Monday about a guy she had a date with or met over the weekend. Her somber attitude was bringing the group down.

"Rose you need to go out with someone," I mentioned to her after a few days into the week. "You're too good to stay home."

"I don't want to. I am fine with staying home. It's safe there."

"Safe? Are you worried something will happen?"

"Not really. My brain knows it will be okay, but if I even think about going out my heart speeds up and I start to sweat. I begin to breathe funny and I get light-headed," she tried to explain.

"A panic attack? You get a panic attack," I questioned.

"Yes, exactly."

"Maybe if you just tried, it would go away," I suggested.

"No. I don't think I could do it."

"Is it something specific? Like is it large crowds or dark places. Maybe it's because you don't know the boy?"

"No I think it's everything. What if my date leaves again?" she stated.

"You could always call any of us before he goes. We'll come."

"But in the mean time, something could happen."

"If that's what bothers you, we could do a double date. You and whomever and me and Volcano. You know Volcano will protect you," I offered.

"I don't want to be a burden to you guys."

"You won't be a burden. We'll go Saturday—"

"No," she claimed firmly.

"But what if—"

"I said NO!" She got up and walked away. Angela followed her.

*0*

The next day I had a stroke of genius. I went to find Emmett.

"Hi Muscles."

"Hey," he responded confused and turned to look to each of his sides. I never initiated a conversation with him before without Jacob present.

"Um, I need you to do me a favor."

"Why does this sound like I'm going to regret this?"

"I just want you to ask out my friend Rose," I said to calm him.

"Oh, well in that case, no."

"What? Why not?"

"Because she has a nice face, a beautiful body, and a load of baggage."

"Come on," I begged. "So she has issues because of the attack. You could help her. She's refusing to date anyone."

"What makes you think she'll date me?"

"She's worried she'll be in a threatening situation again with no help. You and Volcano were there to rescue her. I think if Rose was with you, she'll feel safe."

He waited for a moment glancing around again. "Wouldn't she feel safe if you and Volcano just doubled with her?"

"I tried that," I stated. "She doesn't want to be a burden she said. Please? Just ask her. What harm could it do? If she said no, it wouldn't change anything, but if she said yes . . . . You were there. You know the fear floating in her head."

He sighed once. "Okay, but if she agrees, you'll owe me."

"If she ends up liking you," I winked, "_you'll_ owe _me._"

*0*

At lunch that day the girls and I sat in the cafeteria as usual. Jacob participated in chemistry class today, raising his hand to give the right answer. Those tutoring sessions were beginning to work. I had brought breaded chicken cutlet and a big cookie for lunch. My digestive system was thanking me for the regular diet of edible food I had been consuming recently. Jacob and Emmett joined us twenty minutes in.

"Oh look a cookie." Jacob made a grab.

I slapped his hand. "Ask first." I covered the cookie with my hand.

"Ow! I can't believe you hit me," he laughed.

"Ask first," I said firmly. I was getting tired of losing my dessert.

Jacob narrowed his eyes. "Please," he said with a shrewd tone.

"Go ahead." I passed the cookie to him. He broke it in half and left me one.

"Hello Rose," Emmett began politely. "How is everything?"

"Fine," she spoke facing him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out Saturday night."

She briskly turned to me with narrowed eyes. I knew I was in trouble. She looked at Emmett. "No. I'm not some loser that needs someone to fix her up." She turned back to me. "I don't want a date, okay!" she yelled.

She got up from the table and headed out of the cafeteria.

"A simple no would have been fine," he told me.

"My fault. I'm sorry." I got up and went after her. I got to the door just in time to spot her enter the ladies room. I decided to give her some space.

*0*

During the weekend I was in a mood. Rose was ignoring me and I told the others to leave me be. All phone calls went straight to voicemail. Jacob came over for a movie Saturday night—my parents went out for the evening. We made out a little on the couch, but it didn't escalate to more than that. I was too distracted.

"You have a really nice house," he spoke trying to draw my attention as the movie was coming to an end.

"Thanks. This thing with Rose has really irked me."

"_Irked?_"

"It means upset," I explained.

"I know. It's on the English vocabulary list. I just never heard anyone use the word before. Don't let her get you down. I'm sure she'll come around." He pulled me into a hug.

"I was only trying to help. You know she hasn't smiled in weeks. WEEKS! I just want the old Rose back."

"Look the movie's over and I assume your parents will be back soon. So unless you plan on telling them about me, I'd better head off," he muttered.

"I guess so. Sorry I wasn't much fun tonight," I apologized.

"Hey, you're always fun." He dipped his head for one of his phenomenal kisses and ran his hand up my face. "Goodnight."

We both got up. "I'll walk you out," I offered like a good hostess.

*0*

On Monday the morning went as usual. It was lunchtime when everything spiraled off. I sat uncomfortably at the lunch table. I was still worried about Rosalie, as were the rest of us. She hadn't spoken to any of us since Friday's "episode." I asked how everyone's weekend went; hoping Rose would finally say something. Even if it was an angry yell, it would be better than the silent treatment. She still kept quiet and seemed to avoid making eye contact with anyone. I perceived a teardrop roll down her face as Asia went through her date with Conner.

"Rose, are you okay?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I don't think I could continue on. I really think I'm broken."

"Rose you're not. You just need to take your time," Angela said. "And no one should push you." She looked at me with a stern expression.

"I didn't mean any harm. I just wanted her to get her groove back. I want her to be happy again."

"Just leave me alone," Rose mumbled. She got up and left the table.

After a few minutes Mike came over to sit down beside me.

"Hey girls. Hi Bella."

"Hi Mike. I heard your match is this Thursday."

"Yeah that's why I dropped in. You all planning on coming, right?" he queried.

"We wouldn't miss it," I lied through my teeth.

I hadn't noticed Jacob come up behind us with Paul. His hands hovered above Mike's shoulders.

"Great." Mike was satisfied and got up to leave. Jacob pressed down. Mike looked up and gulped loudly.

"You know I've tolerated this long enough," Jacob uttered. He grabbed one of Mike's arms while Paul grabbed the other. They lifted him up.

"Jacob!" I yelled. He looked at me.

"We were just helping him on his way," he stated sweetly.

"He was just reminding us of his match on Thursday, _which I'm looking forward to seeing_," I said briskly.

"Me too," Mike pouted. Jacob let go of Mike and Paul followed. Mike fixed his Varsity sweatshirt and sighed in relief. "Bye Bella. Ladies, always a pleasure." He went on his way a little too quickly.

Jacob sat down. "What's wrong with you?" I lectured. Paul sat down on my other side.

"He likes you," Jacob uttered.

"Well tell me something I don't know. He's my friend and now because of you, I have to go to his wrestling match."

"You didn't want to?" he asked.

"Of course not. Why would I want to watch two sweaty boys try to beat each other up? You know me better than that," I retorted.

"If you guys are done bullying people around," Angela spoke up, "we are trying to have lunch."

"Right," Paul added. Quick as a rabbit he took my apple.

I turned to him. "Hey!" Then Jacob stole my salad. "Heeey!" I complained. They both stood up as if rehearsed. I was doubly robbed. I should've figured he'd come up with a plan this time.

Jacob leaned down and pecked my cheek. "Thanks."

I placed my fingers to where his lips just touched and blushed. "You're welcome."

"Do you think Rose is all right? She's been gone for a while," Asia wondered.

We tossed our lunch containers when we were through and went searching for Rose. After searching the ladies room, we each split up. I went to check the main hallway classrooms. Angela headed for the stairwells and Asia the outdoor school perimeter. We figured she couldn't have gone too far. I peeked into each room as I passed, asking the occupants if they'd seen Rosalie Hale. They all shrugged.

One room I could tell through the door window was dark. I came to it figuring it was worth checking. Inside I got a big surprise. Rose was in there kissing Emmett.

"Omigosh!" I exclaimed. They broke apart. "I'm sorry. I was just worried—"

"It's fine," she interrupted. She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked out. I looked at Emmett. He averted his eyes. I went after her.

"What just happened in there?" I interrogated.

"None of your business," she snapped.

I pulled at her arm forcing her to stop her speed walk. "Are you okay? Should I have Volcano kick his ass?"

She smiled. I was caught off-guard by it. "No it isn't necessary. I think things are going to be better for me from now on."

"I'm glad." I hugged her. "I missed you."

We went to find the others. She swore me to secrecy about finding her kissing Emmett in the classroom, but she did share that she will be going out with Emmett on Friday. Asia and Angela were very surprised.

*0*

That night I made Rosalie fess up what really happened on the threat of squealing about her classroom rendezvous. Her explanation was so 'fated' and romantic it affected my dreams that night.

_The girls and I were at school sitting in the cafeteria, while Jacob and the stooges were outside lounging on the front lawn. Jacob asks Emmett how it happened that he got a date with Rose. Oddly enough I'm asking Rose the same question. And then everything breaks into the song from _Grease_._

[Emmett]  
>Saturday mornin' had me a blast<p>

[Rosalie]  
>Saturday noon happened so fast<p>

[Emmett]  
>I helped Rosalie be worry free<p>

[Rosalie]  
>Emmett McCarty taught me karate<p>

[Both]  
>Week days pass in a haze, but uh-oh when one moment counts<p>

[Everyone]  
>Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh<p>

[Boys]  
>Tell me more, tell me more<p>

[Paul]  
>Is she good at the fight?<p>

[Girls]  
>Tell me more, tell me more<p>

[Asia]  
>Are you seeing him tonight?<p>

[Everyone]  
>Uh-huh doo-do uh-huh doo-do uh-huh doo-doo-doo-do uh-huh<p>

[Emmett]  
>She took a step and flipped me twice<p>

[Rosalie]  
>He hurt his butt, but the kiss was so nice<p>

[Emmett]  
>She got scared, wanted to run<p>

[Rosalie]  
>I wasn't used to all of the fun<p>

[Both]  
>School days pass in a haze, but uh-oh when one moment counts<p>

[Everyone]  
>Uh well-a well-a well-a huh<p>

[Girls]  
>Tell me more, tell me more<p>

[Angela]  
>Did you speak on Sunday?<p>

[Boys]  
>Tell me more, tell me more<p>

[James]  
>Did you find her okay?<p>

[Music slows]

[Rosalie]  
>I turned colder - that's when it hits<p>

[Emmett]  
>So I told her we really should kiss<p>

[Rosalie]  
>Then we made our plans for the weekend<p>

[Emmett]  
>I really should thank Rosalie's friend<p>

[Both]  
>Every day seeing them in the hall,<br>bu-ut oh, when one mo-ment changes it all...

[Everyone]  
>Tell me more, tell me more!<p>

**AN: Well I hope you all found that entertaining. Bella certainly did. Next chapter will be your choice. It could be an outtake, so you will know what really happened between Emmett and Rosalie. Or it could be a continuation of the story. Send me your choice and don't forget to review. Personally, I would want the outtake, but that is just me.**


	16. Outtake Rosalie

**AN: The votes came out even, so I went with the outtake. Sorry if you wanted the next chapter. I know this is kind of different. Outtakes are supposed to come at the end, but then you guys would be confused as to where they belong. ****These scenes were taken out of the story for an obvious reason Bella wasn't there to tell it. But I thought you would like to know what had been going on at the time.**

**I don't own twilight or bad reputation.**

**Outtake 1: Rose/Emmett weekend (Friday the same day Emmett asked Rose out)**

Rose spotted Emmett climbing onto his bike in the parking lot.

"Um Muscles. Hi," she uttered shyly.

"Hello. Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded.

"You know you didn't have to be so rude."

"I know and I'm sorry, but I was angry at Bella for pushing me to go out with someone. I'll do it when I'm ready."

"You're right and I figured as much." He was about to leave.

"H-hold on. I was talking with a counselor. I feel broken. See my problem is I'm afraid I can't defend myself."

"So take one of those self defense courses," he recommended.

"But that's the problem. I'm too embarrassed to go. I was hoping maybe you could show me some defense techniques."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because I can't imagine anyone better at it."

Emmett realized she was taking a step to better herself. "Okay. I think I know a couple of things I could teach you. Meet me at the Y on Saturday morning, 9:00."

"Sure."

*0*

Saturday morning Rose dressed in her gym clothes prepared for a lesson in self defense.

"Okay, first thing you need to show confidence. Don't let them know you're afraid. The attacker could use that," Emmett explained.

"How do I do that?"

"No crying. If you yell, you know for help, yell 'no' or 'fire' those words always get other people's attention."

"No or fire," she repeated.

"Another thing, fight dirty. Go for any soft part the attacker has. Use what you got like your well groomed nails and go at his eyes, ears, hair, or . . . his _crouch_."

"Really?" she questioned.

"Yeah, show no mercy," he laughed. "Now remember, you simply fighting back will scare the guy, but if it doesn't I'll show you some trick maneuvers that will allow you to use the guy's weight against him."

They went through each maneuver carefully going step by step, fighting stands, and flip techniques. He showed her how to throw a punch and trip an assailant. It was mid afternoon before they knew it.

"Okay, pretend I'm coming after you." He started to come at her with open hands, prepared to grab her. She pulled him and swung him over to the ground, but lost her balance and landed on top of him. They were both laughing. She hadn't laughed like this since before her attack. She felt like a weight lifted off of her.

"You almost got it," he claimed.

She didn't move off of him. Instead she leaned down and softly kissed him once.

He was frozen for a moment. "You kissed me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to violate your space." She got up to a standing position again.

"It's okay." He shook his head to clear it. "You want to try the flip again?" he asked delicately. She nodded.

He came at her and she flipped him correctly, but he twisted and landed hard.

"Ow! I think I cracked my ass."

She giggled. "Oh no, you won't be able to sit anymore." She came to sit on the floor beside him. "I really appreciate you helping me."

"No problem," he smiled.

She leaned back looking up at the ceiling, feeling the smile on her face. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Depends on what it is," he replied.

She rotated to face him. "What's your real name?"

He took a moment to answer. He rotated his body to her. "It's Emmett. Kind of corny, huh?"

"No. I like it." She gazed into his baby blue eyes, which made him oddly nonthreatening. She moved her head closer and connected her lips to his.

They were kissing for about thirty seconds before Emmett's hand came up and glided through her hair. That's when she pulled away.

"How dare you take advantage of me!" she hollered. Emmett was confused. She stood up and he quickly followed.

"What? Take advantage?"

"You're forcing a kiss on me."

He saw her eyes begin to tear. "No, Rose I didn't," he gently spoke.

"No." She retreated back towards the door.

"Rose," he called to her. He followed at a quick walking pace. "Don't go."

She stopped by the door and glanced at him for a moment then turned to leave.

**Outtake 2: Rosalie and Emmett (Monday when Rosalie ran off)**

"Just leave me alone," Rose mumbled and left the table.

She walked the halls keeping her arms wrapped around her torso. Finding a room all to herself, she closed the lights and slowly allowed the tears to fall. Her face turned red and blotchy. She took out a mirror from her bag. She stared at her reflection and scowled. She prized herself on always looking her best, but recently she has been a failure in that department. She pulled out some tissues to wipe her face and her foundation. Her facial bruises were practically gone, but she felt the residual broadcasted her inadequacies.

While she dabbed and smoothed over her face, Jacob and the three stooges passed. Emmett noticed her through the window, but didn't stop. When they got closer to the cafeteria Victoria appeared.

"Victoria, where have you been?" James quested.

"Nowhere."

"I've called you and you don't answer your cell. Is something wrong?"

"I just need a break," she responded. She started off.

He went after her. "Guys, I'll catch you later."

Paul shook his head. "He's got it bad."

"Speaking of getting it," Jacob said as he glanced into the cafeteria. "Look who's sitting next to Bella again."

"Hey guys I forgot something back there," Emmett said taking his opportunity. "I'll be back in a minute."

Emmett walked back to the dark classroom. He took a breath and walked in.

"Hi. Are you okay?"

Rosalie got up. "What do you want?"

"I was concerned. You took off. I wasn't trying to do anything. _You _kissed_ me._"

"No," she whispered shaking her head.

He could tell she was embarrassed about it. He turned around to have his back to her. "Rose, please? I'll keep my hands to myself. Just . . . just kiss me again. I don't want you to shut yourself in, because you may never open up."

He didn't hear anything. He slowly turned back to find she was standing behind him.

"Rose," he whispered. She lifted her hand to his face and stroked his cheek. Her violet eyes focused on his baby blues and a tear rolled down her face. She took a deep breath and leaned in. Their eyes closed in the moment and Emmett stood still allowing Rose to be the one in control. She continued to kiss him even though her tears kept flowing.

When she pulled away to take a breath, he spoke. "Do you want to meet me for dinner this Friday? Nothing major, just food." He had a minute smile on his face.

She slowly nodded and kissed him again.

The door opened suddenly and Bella walked in.

"Omigosh!" she exclaimed. They pulled apart. "I'm so sorry. I was just worried—"

"It's fine," Rose interrupted. She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked out. Bella looked at Emmett. He averted his eyes. Bella went after her.

_**This is a bit different, an outtake on an outtake. I didn't want to go into another relationship story, so I kept it pretty minor. But it does explain why some things happened later.**_

**Outtake on an outtake — What happened with Victoria and James?**

"Victoria, where have you been?" James quested.

"Nowhere."

"I've called you and you don't answer your cell. Is something wrong?"

"I just need a break," she responded. She started off.

He went after her. "Guys, I'll catch you later."

"Victoria what do you mean you need a break?" he asked her.

"I mean I have big exams coming and I'm seriously stressed out. I need my alone time to study. I'm not a super brain. I have to earn my grades. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring you."

He embraced her in a gentle hug. "It is okay. You could just say you need to study. I would understand. If you want, we could study together. I'm not a whiz either, but Volcano needs help in his classes and he studies with Bella."

"Bella? Well that's a possibility," she considered.

**AN: I hope you liked this little break from the flow of the story. Next chapter is back to Bella and Jacob. Don't forget to review.**


	17. Chapter 16 Moving Right Along

**AN: Back by popular demand . . . You have to admit the outtake does make things understandable. I'd like to thank all who enjoy my story and take a little time out from their day to tell me. You're great.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything . . . yadda yadda. We waited long enough let's get on with the tale.**

**Chapter 16 Moving **_**Right**_** Along**

The next morning at school, Rosalie came in on the back of Emmett's motorcycle. He parked right beside Jacob's. She pulled off Emmett's helmet revealing a very flatten blonde mop atop her head.

"That was awesome!" she yelled.

"Oh no! I'm a bad influence," I mocked.

"Oh hey Bella," she greeted. "Do you like my arm candy?" She curled her arm around Emmett.

"I'm so glad you're back to your old self, but you need to do something about the hair."

"I like it," Emmett stated. "It is a symbol of a true biker chick." He pecked her lips.

Jacob came up behind me and curled his arms around my waist. "Bella's the original, y'all just copycats."

"_Y'all?_" I turned my face to him.

"What, I can't be a little bit country?"

"You have an English oral report today. I hope you plan to speak better than that."

"You know exactly how I'm going to speak. You helped me practice yesterday. Don't worry I'm going to be spectacular. You will be thoroughly impressed. Remember it's during last period," he reminded me.

"Yes. I will be there and receiving my first official cutting of class."

"It will be worth it," he smiled.

We all took off into the building as soon as we saw the rush of students entering symbolizing the sounding of the morning bell.

*0*

Right after my homeroom trig class something odd happened. Victoria approached me. She was never one to initiate conversation with exception to our first introduction.

"Um Bella, I need help with some trigonometry problems. You usually help Volcano after school right?" she asked.

"Ah yes. Which ones?"

"All of them."

"I thought you were doing fine?" I questioned.

"You don't want to help me? Fine I'll just fail."

"No, no. I didn't say I wouldn't. Sure I'll help. I'm just going to need to tell Volcano we'll do trig today."

"Without Volcano," she demanded.

"Without? Ahh . . ."

"I don't want him to dominate all your time," she explained.

"You need that much help?"

"Yeah."

*0*

I rushed to make it to chem, making it just in time to not be late. The chem lesson went swiftly and we were told to do the experiment at the end of the chapter before leaving class. Jacob was my partner of course and I told him about Victoria.

"So no Bella today?"

"I'm sorry."

"But we were supposed to celebrate me impressing you," he sulked.

"She really wanted me to give her some help. How could I turn her down? She rarely speaks to me," I explained.

"Exactly. You don't owe her anything."

"Actually I do. She stopped Jane from injuring me far worse than just a loss of some hair. I'll make it up to you."

"Fine, I want you the whole day Saturday. We'll go to the mall. Maybe catch a _movie_." He gave me his familiar smirk.

"Okay. We'll hang at the mall just you and me. Hanging."

"And celebrating."

"You have to impress me first."

The bell rang. I cleaned up and we headed to our next class.

I met up with Victoria in our English class and informed her of my ability to tutor her alone. The tension in her face suddenly eased and she allowed herself to smile.

Members of my class stood up on their turn to give their oral report, including me. My report was on Shakespeare and how he portrayed unrequited love in his Sonnets. The reports took up the entire session and we were dismissed to fourth period as soon as the bell sounded.

As lunchtime approached, I made a discovery in the girl's restroom. I walked in hearing a familiar voice swearing. At first I was going to walk right out having recognized the voice as Jane's, but instead I ducked into the stall. I couldn't hold my bladder any longer. I stayed quiet relieving myself.

"Hey you in the next stall," she called.

I deepened my voice and added a southern accent. "Yeah?"

"Do you have a sanitary napkin or maybe a tampon? I just got my cycle and I wasn't expecting it."

_What? She's not pregnant! _"Um, if you'll give me a minute," I said still in my southern speak. "I could get one for you."

"Thanks."

I pulled up my undergarments and adjusted my black mermaid skirt. I stepped out quickly washing my hands. I exited the restroom, headed for the nurse's office, and was back to the restroom with the _Kotex_.

I knocked on her stall door. "I got it," I verbalized forgetting my disguise.

"Who's that?" she asked. "Bella?"

"Um . . . no."

"I can see it's you," Jane uttered, her hazel eye was peeking through the door slit.

"You asked me for a pad before. You want it or not?"

She paused contemplating. "Slip it under the door."

I passed it to her. "You're welcome by the way."

*0*

I headed to the cafeteria afterward with my shocking revelation, but I kept it to myself. I just felt it wasn't my business to spread this fortunate news. If Jane wanted people to know she wasn't pregnant, she could do it herself. Who knows? Maybe she was using her pregnancy to get sympathy, but now that I knew it was false she could admit it or go through her days paranoid I will spill the beans. I didn't really care. I had my own life to think about.

I came to the lunch table with my home lunch of an extra large tomato soup with sour cream freshly heated in the cafeteria microwave. Rose was her old self. She chatted away about several different topics and what she was planning on wearing on her date with Emmett. Asia and Angela were still in bewilderment about her return and her choice of suitable company.

"He called me last night and we talked for hours," Rose revealed. "Did you know he is the oldest of three boys and he has a sister?"

"No, I wasn't aware," I stated.

"He took karate for years as a child to control his burliness. And_ he _was picked on when he was—"

"Wait a minute!" Asia stopped her. "Take a breath and let us comprehend this. He was bullied so now he's the bully?"

"Well . . . he's not—"

"Yes," I injected. "Rose, you could sugarcoat it, but it's true. Volcano and the stooges _are_ bullies. They're just really great guys underneath." I noticed Jacob and the stooges with Victoria headed our way. "Speaking of which."

Emmett sat beside Rose and Jacob beside me. The others dispersed along the table. "You don't mind if we join you ladies?" Paul sounded.

"Not at all," Asia sarcastically mumbled moving a bit away from him.

"How are you doing?" Emmett asked Rose.

"I'm okay."

Jacob was about to take my soup. "Wait, wait." I stopped him. I lifted the bowl to release one beneath. I poured half of my soup in and added a dollop of sour cream to each of our bowls.

He smiled and pecked my cheek. "You're so good to me."

Paul looked at Asia. "What are you eating?"

"Get your own lunch!" she scowled.

"Okay okay. I was just asking." He, James and Victoria got up to acquire their school lunches.

*0*

The rest of the day passed quickly and it was time for Jacob's English report. I successfully managed to get out of my history class and was lounging in the back corner of Jacob's classroom. Jacob stood up and spoke clearly, announcing what his report was on.

"English authors' view of society and how it is expressed in their work."

Jacob went on and on, giving examples, not once stumbling over his words and rounding off the end with a joke—his idea. The whole class applauded and he took a bow. He went back to his seat and I took the empty chair behind him.

"That was excellent," I whispered in his ear.

"So you're thoroughly impressed?"

"You definitely did it better than in practice yesterday. It _was_ impressive," I complimented.

*0*

I headed to the library to tutor Victoria. It turned out she was very confused on which formula to use and when. It wasn't quite the travesty she portrayed, but in a stressed mind everything could be blown out of proportion. I gave her some helpful hints to clue her in. Once she got past the _which formula?_ dilemma she was okay. Her basic math skills were as accurate as her aim in basketball.

*0*

The next few days were pretty much the same as always. Rose came to school in her car and Emmett waited for her in the parking lot. Paul was relentless at the whole whipped thing. He claimed he was the only man left in school that still had a _pair_ of his own. Jacob warned him that he will kick his _pair_ if he didn't shut up. I forced Jacob to join me at watching Mike's wrestling match and Jacob cheered him on. As false as I knew it was, it still freaked Mike out.

Friday night was Rose's official date with Emmett. I couldn't wait until she'd call afterward to tell me how it went. I spent most of the night distracted while my parents decided they wanted a "Family game night." I couldn't understand why they needed to include me on their keeping in touch with each other life. I see them every day. There were always lulls in the conversation as if they were waiting for me to say something. I kept telling them there wasn't anything to say. Rose was better and that was it.

I was so happy when she finally called, but she didn't tell me about the date at all.

"Hello? Why are you dodging my question?" I directed.

"I'm not dodging. I just want to keep the date to myself. I had a good time and that's it," she uttered.

"Did you have sex?"

"NO! Why would you even ask such a question?" she pondered.

"Ahh . . . no reason. It's just it is very weird for you to be so tight-lipped. You're usually one to broadcast all the fun you did on your dates. It was actually not one of your better qualities," I admitted.

"Well now I'm never going to tell."

"Why?" I whined. "I just spent the night bored out of my mind playing _Blokus_ with my parents. Please? I need something to soothe my curiosity."

"Okay, I can't believe I'm admitting I did this and actually had a good time, but we had dinner with his family."

"Fine, don't tell me!"

"I'm not joking. We had stuffed turkey and yams, pot roast and French fried green beans. They didn't get to make a real thanksgiving for some odd reason, so they did it tonight. It was kind of weird meeting his family on a first date, but nice."

"I guess it was 'family night' all around," I laughed.

**AN: Well tell me if you liked this chapter. Was it okay? It basically was just to move the story along. What do think about Jane not pregnant? Do you think she is a fake or a mistake?**


	18. Chapter 17 A New Look

**AN: OMG, thank you guys for reviewing. So I was thinking my story is getting a bit fluffy. I discovered I either needed a new problem or more sex. Tell me if I made the right decision.**

**I don't own anything, just my imagination.**

**Chapter 17 A New Look**

The next morning I called Jacob to hear what his take was on the Emmett/Rosalie date. He didn't even know they had one. Emmett was tight-lipped too. As far as Jacob knew, Emmett spent a quiet evening at home. Jacob, on the other hand, spent Friday at the police station with his dad. His mom thought he should see what type of people ended up in the slammer. He told me he took notes on different looks he wants me to try out on her. I told him I was happy with temporary changes, but no piercings. That's where I drew a line. He swore and informed me he was planning on coming back to that subject later. We ended the call with plans to pick me up from house after lunch, when it would be easiest to sneak off. I told him I'd wait for him up the block so they wouldn't see the motorcycle. At twelve-thirty everything went according to plan. I hopped on his Harley, slipped the red helmet over my head and we were off.

*0*

We walked around the mall for a while, checking a few shops for odd things. I didn't want to start dragging Jacob clothing shopping since today is a day he should enjoy, but the movies weren't opened yet so we just tried to waste the time.

"You know what I want?" he asked suddenly.

"No, what?"

"A banana split."

"Ice cream? It's still winter."

"So. Where does it say you can't have ice cream in the winter?"

We walked up to the ice cream shop and he made his order.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing at all?

"I don't need the pounds."

"Okay."

I narrowed my eyes. "You're not going to disagree with me?"

"What for? I can't change how you see yourself. I could say you're skinny, but you'll disagree saying you're fat. At the end of the day, my ice cream will have melted."

"I'm amazed you've thought this through."

"I do have a sister." He scooped a spoonful of ice cream and stuck it into his mouth.

"Who is fourteen and as skinny as a toothpick."

He kissed me on my cheek. "So are you."

My hand went up to my now cold cheek and I smiled.

We walked over to a bench to sit down. He scooped the vanilla chocolate chip and held it to my mouth. I held it shut.

"It's delicious," he said temptingly.

"I'm sure it is, but I don't need the Calories," I commented stubbornly.

He put the ice cream into his mouth then leaned over and placed his cold lips to my mouth. I felt him thrust the scoop into my mouth with his tongue.

"Ew!" I pulled away, grabbing a napkin to wipe my mouth. He laughed hysterically. "Jacob that's disgusting!"

"How else will I get you to have a taste?"

"The world won't stop because I didn't taste your ice cream," I explained.

"I know, but I don't want you to look back on this day and say, 'Man that vanilla chocolate chip strawberry and mint banana split looked good. I wish I had a taste,'" he mocked.

"You know, you're every dieter's worse nightmare."

He laughed once more. "One bite and I'll leave you alone. I want to make up for taking your desserts at lunch."

"You could just stop taking them."

He held out another spoonful. "Please? I feel bad eating by myself."

"Fine," I surrendered. He offered me the vanilla. "No, I want a bit of the mint."

He smiled, licked the spoon clean and handed it and the banana split over. I took a half spoon of mint mixed with banana. He laid a cold kiss on my cheek again.

I returned his ice cream and glanced at his long ponytail. It grew a lot since October. A few strands hung dangerously close to the dessert. I lifted my hand to move them aside, but I didn't let them go. I just twirled them between my fingers. Jacob stuck a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth and held it there while he pulled out his pony. My hands glided through his silk strands.

"Why don't you ever leave it out?" I asked.

"Because I'll look like a girl. I hate that."

"I doubt people will mistake you for a girl." He took several spoonfuls of his cold sweetness while I pondered his statement. "Then why did you grow it?"

"When it was time for me to cut it, my mom badgered me to go. I kept pushing it off, wanting to go when I had a chance. She annoyed me so much that I just let it get long to annoy her."

"But if it bothers you, you should just cut it."

"Then my mom would win," he uttered as if it was so obvious. He took his last spoon of ice cream and tossed the container into the trash can.

"You're continuing to grow your hair simply because your mom wants you to cut it?" I couldn't imagine a more childish thing to do.

"Yup."

I looked at him like he was from Mars. "Do you do other things like that—where you do the opposite?"

He gave me a grin. "Dating you."

"Me? What's wrong with me?" I couldn't believe his mom was so against me.

"Nothing, except every time she saw you your hair was a different color. And all the detention we've been getting."

"_Detention?_ What detention? We stay at school voluntarily for tutoring."

He took my hand and kissed my fingers. "Yeah, but she doesn't know that. She wants me to date some goody-goody, boring straight-A student. She figures she'll rub off on me."

I gave a wicked smile. "So, I'm obviously completely opposite. Not _Miss Pretty Perfect with straight A's_, right?" I said sarcastically repeating his early assumption of me.

He leaned in and softly kissed my mouth then continued, "She definitely thinks so."

I shook my head. "You know your mom's not stupid. One day she'll figure out you always do the opposite and will tell you to do the opposite of what she wants. Then you will end up doing _exactly_ what she wants."

"You think so?" he questioned putting his hair back into a pony.

"Cut your hair Jacob."

"But—"

"We'll go right now to a salon in the mall," I injected. "We'll get a really cool cut that your mom will hate and therefore you'll love. She won't win. Okay?"

He stood up and offered his hand. "Fine."

As we walked Jacob started monologuing. I just listened.

"My mother thinks she knows everything, but she doesn't. She thinks because someone looks a certain way, dresses a certain way, that they _are_ a certain way. She never bothers to get to know . . . me." He turned to me. "Or you. You are my proof. Proof that even though a person has a different appearance, they are _not_ good for nothing. My mom is blind. She looks at you and thinks because of your bright hair colors that you're a complete delinquent and can't say a complete sentence without the use of slang, but you're not. You're the smartest person I know. And when she bothers to get to know you, she'll see she's wrong. Maybe then she'll see the real me too." His mouth grew into an evil grin. "But until then, I'm gonna have fun pissing her off."

*0*

The stylist sat Jacob in the chair first pulled the pony elastic down about three inches and looked at Jacob.

"How short?" he asked.

Jacob looked at me.

I smiled a little wicked grin. "Buzz it."

The stylist took out his scissor and snipped above the elastic. Once he managed to cut through it, he handed me the pony of long hair. "Souvenir." He then directed Jacob to the sink to wash his hair.

As the stylist brought Jacob back to his chair and donned him a cape he took out the buzzer. He started shaving away all the remnants of his long hair. It dropped to the floor in cascading clumps and I held on to the keepsake the hairstylist was so thoughtful in saving. I directed the man in keeping the top long enough to style in different fashions according to Jacob's mood. Once the hairstylist was well underway, I whispered into Jacob's ear.

"I have some bad news for you."

"What?" he worried.

"I think you're going to look so good that it will be impossible for your mom to hate it."

He gave me an evil grin. "We could always spray it rainbow colors," he laughed.

"Don't move!" the stylist exclaimed. "Or you're liable to end up with uneven hair."

That gave me a good idea. I told it to the hair guy and he nodded.

"What did you tell him?" Jacob questioned.

"You'll see."

The man continued to snip and spray, buzzing in certain places and then adding a load of gel to begin my creative styling idea. He combed and snipped here and there to make it even. Once the man was done, he pulled off Jacob's cape and brushed off the hair snippets stuck to Jacob's neck.

Jacob grinned from ear to ear. "I take it you like it," I uttered.

He grabbed me and kissed me so hard I was practically on the verge of fainting. "My mom is gonna to freak." Jacob was now flaunting a Fohawk. **(A fake Mohawk)**

**[Check it out at ****http:/www. 2011-style. info/wp-content/uploads/Short-haircuts-for-men-fohawk-1. jpg**** (of course without the spaces)]**

"And if you ever get tired of it, you could always gel it into something else. It isn't overbearing, but still attention-grabbing."

As soon as Jacob and I walked out of the salon he took out his phone.

"I got to tell my cousin about my hair. He's not gonna believe I cut it," he said while texting.

"Your cousin?" I questioned. "Don't you want to tell your friends?"

"They'll see when I go to school on Monday. I want to surprise them."

A few moments later his phone rang.

"Yeah?" he answered. I could hear some loud commotion coming from the cell.

"It's gone. Yup, all of it." He smiled at me and took my hand as we continued to walk around.

"I have Bella with me." I didn't know how he could hear a person speaking with all that loud noise in the background.

"Kay." He shut his cell. "You up for a party? My cousin Jared wants to see it."

"I'm not dressed for a party," I responded looking down at my casual dress of grey v-neck sweater over my ivory turtle neck blouse and black thick leggings.

"Don't worry. It's at the college dorms. Everyone is dressed casual. We might even see people in their underwear," he grinned.

"You're kidding right?" He didn't respond. "Right?" I stopped dead mid-step. He still didn't answer. _Shit!_

*0*

We pulled into the college parking lot and headed for the dorms. I was all nervous—a college party. I've never been to one. We got stopped by security at the front building. He wanted to see our IDs and asked us why we were there. Jacob just told them we were visiting his cousin Jared Cameron in room 364B. The security guy called up. I thought _That's it they are done for_, but the sound on the line was quiet.

"Go on up."

We went into the elevator and when we got to level three, the doors opened to an all out hall party.

"Omigosh! Is this what I have to look forward to?" I yelled.

"Yeah. Isn't it awesome?" he laughed.

I had no idea how the guard didn't hear this on the phone. Jacob pulled out his cell again and texted Jared. He got a response back.

"He's in his room," he informed me. We walked off to the right and I held close to Jacob. There were people drinking from blue plastic cups, talking, dancing, there was even a couple making out in a doorway. We got to room 364B and knocked. The door opened to a very quiet room. I saw the same boy from before. Jacob had borrowed his van. He was taller, but built like Jacob and all he wore was a white undershirt tanktop and blue denim shorts.

"Hey, so this is Bella." He looked me up and down. "Nice to meet you." He held out his hand to me. Before I had a chance to take it, he looked at Jacob and freaked out. "Whoa! You got a Mohawk!"

"Fohawk," Jacob corrected then looked at me for assurance. I nodded.

Jared tried to touch Jacob's hair. Jacob dodged away.

"You guys can leave your stuff here. Enjoy the party." He walked out leaving us alone in his room.

"Do they have parties like this all the time?" I asked.

He chortled. "Of course not. They would get kicked out. They just finished finals week so they are celebrating. Just like us." Jacob leaned into and kissed me, pulling my coat off at the same time. He took his coat off too and put them on the couch. "So you ready to go out there?"

"Frankly, I'm a little frightened. So many people in close proximity."

"It's not any worse than the high school parties," he suggested.

"But I usually know most of the people there. I don't know anyone here."

"So you just want to stay here?" Then his eyes lit up. "And make our owe fun?" He had on his smirk.

I knew what that meant. "Are you going to let me touch your hair?"

He pulled me to him. "You could touch whatever you want," he said before tilting his head and going in for a smooch.

He broke the kiss to go lock the door and then headed to the bedroom. I followed him and saw he stood beside a CD player. He chose something from the collection stand and put it into the machine. A soft unfamiliar melody played.

He held out his hand. "Dance," he commented.

I smiled and I took it. We rocked back and forth, our bodies dangerously close.

"Speaking of dance, you know there is a junior prom this year," I uttered into his shoulder.

"Really," Jacob stated seductively as his face dipped into the space between my head and shoulder. The word blew hot air onto my neck affectively turning me into melted butter.

"Ahmm," I moaned. "Are you going to ask me to go?"

He lifted his head to look into my eyes and smirked. His face shifted to the other side of my neck and I felt his lips make contact. My eyes closed and my head fell back. He kissed across my throat to the center and then headed for the tip of my chin. He lingered there. My heart had accelerated to double time, while my breath deepened. My eyes opened wondering what the hold-up was.

Again he looked into my dark browns and spoke. "What would someone where to such an occasion?" he asked as a smile crept on his lips.

"Um." I hesitated trying to refocus for his question. "I guess a tux and a gown."

"Like at a wedding? So you would be getting a gown?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Good. I've already got a tux."

I was confused. Does that mean he just asked me? I was going to ask for clarification when he changed the subject.

"I have yet to find your tickle spots."

"Excuse me?" I queried.

"Ticklish spots—places on your body that make you laugh. I hope to remedy the situation." He dug his right fingers into my side and I crumpled to the ground screaming in laughter. "I guess I found one." He continued to tickle my belly.

"No, stop! Stop! I can't breathe!" I hollered.

"Well in that case I better give you mouth to mouth." He placed his lips down on mine and slowly I felt the rest of his body follow, sliding down next to me on the ground. My hand went up and skimmed the surface of his buzz cut hair. The feel tickled my fingertips. His tongue began roaming my mouth as he deepened the kiss and his hand made an appearance beneath my tops. It traveled upward and settled on lightly grazing over my skin.

My hand grasped a clump of his crown's hair successfully ruining his Fohawk. He moved his mouth to my neck and I moaned his name.

He pulled away and sat up. He quickly pulled off his tan _Polo _sweater and undershirt revealing his muscular chest.

"Ooo la la. Take it off baby," I called as if he were a male stripper. He swung the undershirt around over his head, playing with the fantasy.

He pulled me up. "Your turn."

I had no idea what to do so I stood up and pulled off my grey sweater and undid my blouse one button at a time to a raunchy tune in my head. I had on my _Victoria Secret_ black bra.

"You like? I'm also wearing the matching thong."

"Oh this I got to see," he said with excitement. He jumped to his feet and pulled down my leggings quickly. His face became all serious. "I've never seen a finer ass." He pulled me to him and I could feel his erection on my back through his denims.

"Oh . . . the poor boy must be suffocating in there," I flirted and turned around. His mouth was on mine as I unbuttoned his pants. I spread open his jeans and they dropped to the floor. We both stepped out of our bottoms with some effort and moved over to the bed. He took a condom out of his wallet from his pocket and dropped his pants once more.

The music continued to set the mood. His condom was rolled on and he lay down on the bed.

"You be on top. I want to get a good feel for your tight ass," he instructed.

"How romantic," I commented sarcastically. I took off my thong and sling-shot it at him. He flinched as I got him in the face and he laughed.

I straddled his waist bending forward to grab a kiss. His arms went around me and unhooked my bra. I caressed his face and his hands cupped both my breasts.

They moved down to my waist and he pushed me backward. "Saddle up."

I lifted my body and slid down slowly onto him. I could feel him inside me and he grasped my butt. Hard. I rhythmically shifted my weight. He aided me along up and down to produce sufficient friction against my clit. I felt the urge to speed up and take control. My hands pulled his off me. I leaned over and the sweat from my body mixed with his. I held his hands down to the mattress. He was stronger and wrapped his arms around my body. One hand ran into my hair holding my head to kiss me.

But suddenly, he rolled me over. "Not yet."

He pulled out and began licking my gravity induced flattened tummy coming up to my breasts. He suckled one nipple while flicking the other. His free hand ran up my leg and settled on my inner thigh. His fingers gently touched me inside, stroking. I couldn't wait anymore. I pulled his hair to put his face to me.

"I need you now," I stated firmly and kissed him with force.

He chuckled a little and mounted me. Our bodies rolled and arched to keep the sensations flowing. My body heated and my breathing turned to heaves.

He jolted first moaning in his ecstasy. "Shit, this is great!" he huffed. He kept the rhythm as I came.

My limbs folded over him keeping him in close contact as I finished. I hoped no one heard us with all the loud music out in the halls.

I released him and he lay back on the bed beside me, his hands holding the used condom. I was completely exhausted and just laid there with my eyes closed enjoying my post-coital euphoria. He disposed of the waste and pulled the blanket over us.

"I need a nap too." He leaned off the bed and retrieved my black thong and his red _Hanes_. He handed me mine and slipped his undies on.

"Just in case." I understood and did the same.

*0*

We were suddenly woken up from the bright lights by a disgruntled Jared.

"I thought you guys left hours ago."

I pulled the blanket over me to cover up.

"Oh shit," he realized turning his back. "I didn't know you guys were still at it."

I felt my face redden.

"No Jared. We just fell asleep. What time is it?" Jacob hopped out of bed and started putting on his clothes. I swiftly did the same, keeping my eyes on Jared to be sure he wasn't peeking.

"Just eleven."

"Why did you wake us?" Jacob complained.

"It's my bed and I wanted to make use of it. Are you dressed?"

I was up to putting on my Mary Jane shoes. "Yes." He turned around.

"Good, now beat it because Kim's coming and I have to change the sheets."

Jacob and I both went to the bathroom for the mirror, him to fix his hair and me for my makeup. I just completely washed my face with cool water and the makeup remover scrub on the sink. I wasn't going to ask why Jared had that. Jacob placed his fingers under water and ran them through his hair lifting it back into proper place.

"It's perfect," I complimented.

"You're perfect," he smiled at me. "Even with no makeup and your hair in a pony." I blushed again.

We left the dorm room just as Kim entered.

*0*

I wasn't sure if my parents were asleep, so Jacob drove me up to the corner of my block and walked me the rest of the way. Right before we came up to my house he pulled me behind a tree and kissed me. My hand went straight to his now short raven hair, feeling the abrupt cut on my fingertips. He pulled me in deeper and I felt something I didn't expect to feel. His hand was square on my derrière, holding me against him.

"I think I found a new favorite position," he remarked.

I giggled, "Well I need to take this position elsewhere."

He allowed me to keep his pony of hair and then he left back up the block as I walked into my home. I walked quietly into my room, so not to bother my folks and change to my pajamas. Once Jacob got home he called to tell me of his mom's reaction.

"She took one look at me and headed to the other room. She couldn't even speak," he chortled.

**AN: So did I make the right decision? Please let me know by clicking below. Oh and tell me if you like Jacob's new hair. You could try the link at my profile if it didn't work here.**


	19. Chapter 18 Truth and Consequences

**AN: I posted a day early last week and I was surprised that less people checked out my story. I guess I'll have to keep it on Fridays. Anyway thanks to all who did read AND review. I'm sending you my virtual love. Thank you to my regulars, my newbies and to those that used to review but stopped—I miss you and I still care what you think so tell me.**

**I don't own Twilight or Bad Reputation.**

**Chapter 18 Truth and Consequences**

I waited for Jacob the Monday morning at the school parking lot. I wanted to see what everyone's reaction would be. As soon as he arrived, he pulled into his usual parking spot by the entrance. He pulled off his helmet and things suddenly went in slow motion. People stopped dead to take a look at the new look for Volcano. He got compliments like _That looks so cool_ and _Nice 'do, _although the stooges took the opportunity to mock Jacob instead.

"It's good to know that if I ever forgot your name I could just look at the volcano on your head to remember," James laughed.

Emmett couldn't even speak. He was laughing so hard.

I walked up to Jacob and kissed his cheek. "They're just jealous."

Paul snorted and added, "You're really not as scary now that your woman sheared you like Samson."

"Hey, I can still whip every one of your asses!" Jacob called out. He smiled and turned his attention back to me.

"I guess now they are going to call me Delilah," I giggled.

"Well she was really beautiful too." He pulled me in for a hug and kissed me. I was so melted by it I barely notice his hand moved down to my behind again.

"Bella!" Angela shouted. We pulled apart from the shock.

I smiled at him. "I guess I'm wanted."

I walked over to her. "What are you shouting for?"

"Didn't you feel his hand? It was on your southern region."

"So?"

"I don't understand how you could be okay with him touching you like that," Angela stated. "You should have yelled at him."

"It's fine. It doesn't bother me," I dismissed.

"You need to set some boundaries, places he is not allowed to cross."

"Angela I already have two parents," I reminded her. "I don't need a third."

"Bella," she spoke in a shocked tone.

"Sorry. I know you're worried, but don't. I know Volcano cares about me."

"I'm sure he does," she admitted reluctantly. "But I don't want you to wake up one day beside him having allowed things to go too far and you realize you made a mistake."

"It wouldn't be a mistake," I mumbled involuntarily.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" I questioned innocently.

"What did you say? 'It wouldn't be a mistake.' Are you seriously thinking about sleeping with Volcano?"

_Not sleeping . . . _I stayed silent. I didn't want to lie to her and twisting the words around would be deception. I was tired of hiding it, but I still wasn't completely willing to confess.

"Well?" she cued.

I turned my face to look at the scenery around us.

"Omigosh, you already have!" she determined. "How could you? I knew you would buckle under the pressure. I told you he was going to want sex. I warned you. You told me you could handle him—that he won't be your first."

"He's not like that!" I defended. "He never pressured me. It was my decision completely."

"You told me you wouldn't change anything permanent for him. Why did you change your mind?" she asked gravely.

"I didn't. I had already lost my virginity over the summer to some guy named Edward. I never told you guys because it was a fiasco and I just wanted to forget it happened. But being with Jacob," I paused for a sigh, "With _Volcano_ it's perfect. I think . . . I think I love him."

Angela went silent. I couldn't believe what I just said. And from the looks of it, neither could she. I never really acknowledged it until that moment and it felt so intense. _Love at first kiss._ I didn't even know if it was possible, but it explained a lot. Why I never forgot him over the years and why I was so quick to trust him when in reality I barely knew him—love makes you blind.

"You're serious? _In love?_ . . . with Volcano—Jacob Black?" she expressed for clarity.

"He is so much better a person than he lets on. He's smart and caring, not to mention deliciously handsome. A bit rebellious, but it is all in good fun. He saved Rose and he really likes me. I've never regretted being with him," I explained.

"You really sure about this, about him?"

"Yes."

"You used protection, right? Because if you get pregnant, I'm going to feign being in shock with everyone else. I don't want to deal with your mom."

"Definitely. For that situation alone we never forget."

"Are sure it's love? I'd hate to think you were thinking with your—"

"What? Little head?" I laughed. "I hate to break this to you, but I'm a girl."

"Girls could have clouded judgment too. Just look at Jane. She's pregnant and has no idea who the father is."

"You don't have to worry about her. It was a false pregnancy. She's got her crimson flowing."

"She lied?"

"No, I don't think so. I think she just jumped to conclusions. I think it might be because of birth control pills. Jane already had a baby it would make sense for her to be on the pill. If you mess up the sequence, you could miss a period. My mom told me during the _traumatic sex talk_ while on birth control pills you would register a positive on a pregnancy test. If someone skipped the 'dummy pills' for a few months, they could skip their period entirely."

"God, your mom told you all that?"

I gave a shiver. "When I was eleven. I feel bad about Jane though. I think she still doesn't know who she was with that night."

"That's just sad."

*0*

Right before chemistry class I was standing by my locker, when Jacob came and hugged me from behind.

"Hi Bella, how are you at weddings?" he asked.

"Ex-cuse me!" I stuttered. I pulled out of the hug to face him. I hoped his feelings had grown like mine, but we were still sixteen.

"Weddings. My Aunt Emmie is getting remarried and I was thinking you might want to accompany me," he explained with a smile on his face.

So that's why he already had a tux. "Seriously? I would love to, but doesn't this go against your code? Your parents are going to see me and talk to me—they may even . . . _oh no!_ like me," I teased.

His expression didn't phase. "Let them. Although, my mom will be too pissed off because I'm bringing you," he warned. "My aunt's best friend, Sue Clearwater, has a daughter Leah. I'm supposed to march with her. They were hoping I would become interested in her and go out with someone good for a change."

"Because I'm so _awful_ for you," I joked.

He laughed as he nodded.

"So my appearance will ruin their plans." I put my arms around his neck.

"Yup." His arms went around my waist. "But then again maybe they'll finally realize I already have someone great. I want you at your beautiful best, the real you." He gave me a toothy smile and pulled me in for a kiss. As my heart thumped madly to the feeling of his lips against mine, my stomach started to knot. I needed to tell him I loved him, but I couldn't—not yet. We headed into the classroom to take our seats.

Before Mr. Banner had a chance to start the lesson, Jacob leaned over and whispered in my ear. "By the way the wedding is this Sunday."

_!_ There were no words in my vocabulary for how freaked out I was. How in the world did he think I could get a dress in time? I tried to take notes, but my mind began to wander. I finally just pulled out my phone and texted Rose for help. She agreed to go with me every day to the mall after I finished tutoring Jacob until we find the perfect dress.

*0*

When lunch came about, Emmett was sitting at our table.

"Hey, you lost? Don't you usually sit outside?" I mocked.

"Too cold."

"Yeah, it sometimes does that in December. Where do you guys usually sit when it is this cold?" I pondered.

"Various places. Most of the time a classroom we've recently emptied, but today I wanted to sit with my sweetie."

"Ooooh, he called me his sweetie," Rose cooed. She turned to him and kissed him right on the mouth.

"Doesn't it make you sick watching others PDA?" I heard coming from behind me. I turned to the voice that was now an appealing melody. "Hey cuteness."

"Hi Jacob I mean Volcano," I laughed. He smiled at my tongue slip.

He sat beside me. "What are we having for lunch today?" James and Paul also took a seat.

"_We_ are having some old fashioned chicken noodle soup. I don't know what those two are having." I pointed to Paul and James. "What happened to Victoria?"

"She's studying," James answered. "She's gotten reclusive."

"More than before? That's amazing. Next thing you know she'll be invisible," Asia commented.

"Speaking of _reclusive_, has anyone seen Jane lately?" Angela asked.

"Who cares?" Jacob uttered.

"Yeah I haven't seen her moping about recently," Rose perceived.

I became worried, what if she assumed I will tell her secret and now was avoiding school all together? Or maybe she didn't actually get her period but in fact lost the baby? And I was too inconsiderate to ask if she was okay, too afraid she would recognize me.

"Crap crap shit crap," I swore.

"What?" Jacob inquired.

"Nothing. I just thought of something really important that I forgot to do." I got up. "Enjoy the soup. I'll be back in a minute."

I wandered about the school hoping to find Jane with no luck. I walked into the administration office and spoke to Ms. Cope hoping she'll help.

"Ms. Cope I need a number to a fellow student. I think she is out sick and I wanted to give her a call."

"What is the name of the student?" she queried.

"Jane Reece."

She looked into her files and gave me her number. I stepped out of the office and into the stairwell. I dialed it eager to speak with Jane.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Don't hang up. It's Bella."

"How did you get my number?"

"The administration. Look, I was wondering how you were doing?"

"Why do you care? You have a guy and I'm a pathetic loser," she stated.

"We _were_ friends once and you're not a pathetic loser. In the bathroom you needed a pad. Did you lose your baby or something?" I asked.

"If you're desperate to know my business, no I was just really late. I'm never late. The last time I was late I turned out to be pregnant. So excuse me if I jumped to conclusions," she spoke sourly.

"Aren't you happy? You're not pregnant and the last few months could be forgotten like a bad dream. Pregnancy scare over—now you could go back to normal."

"Is that what you think happens? Girly, you have no idea what it's like to be me. Boys assuming I'll sleep with them, whispers always behind my back, and the lies people will say to my face. I'm a person who hates who she is. That's why I like to do the school plays. I get to be someone else for a while. No bad vibes, no insulting names, no reputation. On stage I am not Jane Reece; I'm somebody else."

I stood there with my mouth agape. I couldn't think what to say.

"At least when I'm on stage my parents are proud of me. I'm not the disappointment that is me," she added.

"Jane, I'm sorry for calling you that horrible name. I got angry and I fired back without thinking. I just assumed since you slept with all the boys at school that you were—"

"You're really trying to get me to jump off this roof, aren't you?" she interrupted.

"What? You're on the roof?"

I made a mad dash up the four flights. I burst through the door and searched around for Jane. I saw her sitting on the ledge still holding the phone to her ear.

"No don't!" I implored. "Life can't be that bad." I was still heaving with my words.

She turned around to me. "Relax. I wasn't going to jump. I was just up here thinking. Trying to figure out how I allowed things to get this bad. I _never _slept with all those boys. They were _all_ liars. I've only slept with four people in my whole life. The first was my steady boyfriend in my other school who continued dating me after I got pregnant. But since he was a senior and going off to college, he eventually dumped me like a bad habit. Last year there were two, one after another and that's when the rumors started," she revealed.

"Why didn't you ever deny it?" I posed.

"Because I believed it. I had a baby and slept with two boys trying to get over my boyfriend. I _must've_ been slut. Even if the other boys were just lying about me, I led them to think they could. But until you said I didn't know who I slept with, I hadn't realized how bad the rumors got."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I just . . . believed what people said and never bothered to see the truth," I said with full remorse.

"Yeah well the thing is I really _don't_ know who I slept with, which disgusts me the most."

"Can you be honest with me? Why are you competing with me for Volcano?" I interrogated.

There was a pause before she exhaled. "He was different from the others. When he'd talk to me, it was like he was giving me his full attention. And it wasn't like in a lewd way. I could tell really he liked me. But then you came around and I was back to 'Loose Jane' treatment."

"I didn't mean to stop your friendship. If he stopped showing interest, why'd you think he slept with you? He was obviously into me."

"First of all, he wasn't then. And his interest in me was way before he even knew you existed," she justified.

_Unless you knew him before he was twelve,_ "I doubt it," I claimed.

"I have been hanging around Volcano since he came to this school," she stated angrily.

"But no dates," I pointed out.

"Technicalities." She waved her hand in the air dismissively. "He was going to. He even said so."

I thought about what Jane was saying and decided to take it with a grain of salt. Jacob already explained that he was trying to make it _seem_ like Jane was his girl—but in truth she _wasn't_ and I believed him.

"The party," I reminded her. "What made you think Volcano was there?"

"Some alcohol, a deceptive costume, and a liar. The guy had the same tan complexion as Volcano. I could tell from his hands and he also had a black hair ponytail. His physical build was just like Volcano, too."

"Did he say he was Volcano?"

"No. I asked if he was Volcano and he said yes."

"As in, that was his costume?" I inquired.

"I don't know. He had a painted face and regular clothes on."

"That's not very helpful."

"Forget it. I'd rather not know." She turned and jumped off the ledge onto the roof's solid ground. She headed through the entrance door.

I sat there for a moment contemplating some things. Most people judge others by their reputation and I was the same on this case. Jane wasn't really a trollop; she was just misunderstood. Some people are worth more than their bad reputation. Jacob certainly was.

_Oh no!_ _I left Jacob with my food_. I was happy to discover, Jacob had left my dessert untouched _and_ purchased two additional desserts from the lunch ladies. I was now the proud owner of two individual sized apple pies.

*0*

When afterschool tutoring as well as my make out session with Jacob was done, I set out for the mall to meet Rosalie. We went through several boutiques trying dress after dress, not finding anything worthy of impressing Jacob's parents. We did this every day for almost a week. Rose would leave the mall with her multitude of bagged items and I pouted with my one bag of 'just in case' accessories still without the right dress.

Finally, on Thursday Rose and I came across a little boutique on the way to the mall called _Dress Palace_. We quickly found a parking spot and stepped right in. It was filled with gowns for all occasions, in several colors, styles, fabrics and possibilities. I knew I would positively find the perfect dress here.

"This place is great. We should come here in May for our Prom gowns," Rose uttered excitedly.

"Oh? So now you've decided you're going to the Junior Prom?"

"Not only that, I have a date. Emmett asked me."

"Already? It's in five months."

She just shrugged.

We began to go through the aisles, pulling loads of dresses off the racks. I headed off to the dressing room for trial. I felt like I was in a fashion show. Rose gave me her votes—thumbs up or thumbs down. As I posed, I gave her the lowdown on the situation.

"He wants me to be his defense against the dreaded set up with Leah," I informed her. I glanced at myself in the mirror.

"So he's using you?" Rose asked.

I made a pout in the mirror and went into the dressing room. I came out in a silver sequence full gown. "Well, kind of, but at long last they get to really know me. I'm not sure what they think of me right now. It can't be good. I'm always fleeing the scene somehow."

"What do your parents think of him?" she mused. I pulled up the hem and stood on tip-toe.

"They don't know about him. I've kept the whole boyfriend thing quiet," I confessed. I went back to the room to change.

"What? Where do they think you're going on Sunday?" she called to me behind the door. I came out in a short red two piece.

"A wedding of one of our teacher's, so if they ask you're going too." The outfit wasn't wedding material. I went back to try on another dress.

"I don't know . . ." she hesitated.

"Oh come on Rosalie! I've done it for you before."

"Yeah, but it was one date. You are trying to hide an entire boyfriend. I think you should come clean to them."

"Oh, don't grow a conscience on me now. I'll tell them when I tell them," I said dismissively.

We ultimately came to one that was so perfect I couldn't imagine not wearing it. I was so excited I called Jacob as soon as I got home.

I took some time sitting on my bed to contemplate Jane's situation. I never bothered to worry about the way others saw me. I guess you never know until things just hit you in the face. It made me wonder if I should _worry._ Jacob and I were getting more public attention and already one of my friends knew more than I wanted. Did loving Jacob make me forget myself? _Will I be following in Jane's path?_

**AN: Well what did you guys think? What was your take on Jane's situation? Next chapter is the wedding. Stay tuned. Please review.**


	20. Chapter 19 Wedding Day Jitters

**AN: I'm so glad so many of you reviewed. It made me so happy. Thank you everyone. The day has finally arrived. Bella is finally going to be seen as herself and what do you think they will think?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything on this list:**

_**Twilight**_** by Stephenie Meyer  
><strong>_**Bad Reputation**_** by Cecil Castellucci  
><strong>_**Beauty and the Beast**_** by Disney  
><strong>_**To Love You More**_** by Celine Dion  
><strong>_**Remember Me This Way**_** by Jordon Hill  
><strong>**All the pictures of everyone's dress and hairstyle will be posted on my profile and no I don't own those either. If there is anything I might've missed, I of course don't own it.**

**Chapter 19 Wedding Day Jitters**

On Sunday I spent the whole morning fixing my newly curled hair into the proper positioning, pinning them into place. I designed the hair on top of my head into a French braid running along my crown and had the rest come together up into a fluffy mess. I added tiny white flowers into the braid for a more alluring affect. My dress was lavender in satin. It was strapless with a bodice that hugged my curves perfectly. It was simple, but still elegant. I added platinum amethyst earrings to my lobes to finish the look. When my mom saw me, she gasped in delight and insisted I use her lavender shawl. My mother did my makeup. I allowed it only on the account if it was horrible I'll redo it. It was excellent. She lightly covered my face in foundation to even my complexion. Used black mascara to my lashes, nude shadow and heavy black liner on my eyes in a very 60's appeal. Subtly blushed my cheeks in rose and covered my lips in a dusty pink in a matte finish.

I draped the shawl over my shoulders, put on my silver stilettos and went out the door carrying my black panther print coat. I drove my silver MX-5 Miata over to Jacob's house hoping to thoroughly impress him by my early arrival.

I pulled into a parking spot in front of Jacob's house and of course had to make a last minute check to my makeup. I had to be perfect. I knew that with my realization of how I felt about Jacob I would automatically dislike Leah. I had no idea what she looked like, but this was a wedding I was going to and everyone at weddings look awesome. She will be standing near him, touching him, maybe even dancing with him if the bride required it. I once went to a wedding where all the marchers had to dance together in a ball-like bride/groom first dance. They did the same movements in a dance they all had to learn. It was beautiful. Jacob's apathy for Leah drove me nuts. He had no desire to meet her—which was good, but if she turned out looking great he might be swept away by all the attention—which was bad. I hated jealousy. It made me feel so unsure of myself.

I took care as I walked up to the front door and rang the bell. I heard someone's irritated voice ask who it was and answered cordially. There was a few mumbles behind the door, but then Jacob opened it with a big smile on his face. He took in my appearance, eyes roaming all of me. "Wow."

I allowed my eyes to move from his face to notice he was already in a black tuxedo. It was hugging his built frame nicely to accent his muscular shoulders. He wore a black cummerbund and a bow tie. His hair was gelled to slightly tousled appearance as if he was still in the midst of styling it.

"You're looking mighty well yourself," I commented flirtatiously.

His mother stood just behind him. She wore a gold gown, tight around an oddly perfect waist. It was A-line and had a shawl to match. Her brown hair was up in a simple bun, but its sleekness made it beautiful.

"You're not supposed to be here," she said to me. "It isn't appropriate to crash a wedding."

"I was invited," I retorted. I looked toward Jacob. "Maybe I should go."

He caught my hand. "Oh no. Now that you're all dressed up, I want to show you off." He pulled me in. "Mother this is the real Bella."

"Yeah. I'll believe it when I catch her off guard."

I giggled and shook my head at Jacob. I didn't think she'll ever like me. She only saw the skewed view Jacob had portrayed of me and it didn't matter now in what light I was held.

"Mom, I need help!" Rebecca came down the stairs. Her light hair stood at awkward angles.

"What did you do?" her mother screamed.

"It was too tight. It felt like every strand was being pulled out of my head. I couldn't take it anymore."

"There isn't enough time to take you to get it redone and I don't know what you expected me to do to it. I could've loosened it, but a restyle?" Mrs. Black looked disappointed. Her daughter was probably going to mar the family portrait. She tried to gather Rebecca's hair together.

"I could help her," I chimed. "I'm good with hair. I always do my own."

Rebecca and her mother stopped what they were doing and gawked. "Thanks, but I prefer my daughter to _not_ have orange hair."

"Seriously Mom," Jacob defended, "she really _is_ good with hair."

"Please? I even did my own hairdo today." I circled around to show the full extent of my hairstyle.

"Mom, let her try," Rebecca asked. Their mom yielded under the pressure.

Upstairs I got a good look at Rebecca's room. She was not unlike her brother. Her walls were painted a deep purple and she had a poster of the _Savage Gord_ band above her bed. Other teen idols plastered the rest. She sat by her dresser and faced the mirror.

"Could you—"

"I'm not spraying your hair purple," I interrupted.

She belly laughed and I joined in. "No. But now that you mentioned it, maybe another time. I want my hair braided but not too tight. I can't take too much tension on my head," she instructed.

"Don't worry. I could make you look better than the bride."

I worked on her hair, misting it with water to loosen the sticky hairspray. I tried to avoid brushing, but when that didn't work we ended up washing her hair in the sink.

I quickly took to the hairdryer fanatically trying to recover for lost time. I now had to redo her makeup as well.

"You know, I'm glad you're here," Rebecca spoke in a voice just above a whisper.

"Thanks, but that's the desperation talking." I knew Jacob wanted me to keep clear of his family lest they get to know me. He preferred me to be a mystery.

"No, I mean I'm glad you're in Jacob's life. He's a much better brother when he's happy. And _you_ make him happy."

I didn't know much about Jacob and Rebecca's sibling relationship. I assumed by the amount of yelling happening as I would leave that Jacob didn't get along with his family much. This assumption created the confusion when I discovered the ownership of the red helmet.

I kept on working on her hair as I spoke. "Your brother makes me happy too. I wish he didn't like to use me to anger your mother. I'm sure in a different situation she would like me."

"Fix me all up for the wedding and I'm sure you'll be on your way to achieving that."

I sprayed her head with a last uniform spraying of hairspray.

"Take a look," I directed.

She turned to look at herself in the mirror and gasped. I had braided her straight hair much like mine with a French braid across her crown, but I wrapped the braid around a low pony by the nape of her neck. I curved the pony edge up and secured it to the underside creating a beautiful bun.

"Thank you so much." She was about to hug me.

"Wait a minute. I still need to do your face so hold still."

*0*

When Rebecca walked down the steps, her mother looked awed as her daughter shimmered in her gold gown. The gown reminded me of Belle's gown from _Beauty and the Beast_. It was off the shoulder and pulled out wide to a floor. It was attached in odd places along the skirt. As she walked it made a swooshing sound.

"Didn't she do a great job, Mom?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes," a small smile peaked through her lips, "yes she did."

Jacob approached me, his hair now fully styled. "Now my sister looks almost as princess-like as you." He carried a smug grin on his face.

"Almost? I'd say your sister has turned into competition for all the other teens at the wedding."

He growled and pulled me into a hug.

"Watch the hair and makeup. It took me all morning," I worried.

He gave me a squeeze. "My mom's impressed," he whispered. He lightly pecked my lips and let go. It felt like teasing. My heart thumped out a beat almost loud enough to hear—practically screaming _lub dub "love you" lub dub "love you."_ I had to excuse myself to the bathroom to get a grip on my breathing before I hyperventilated.

His dad had pulled the car out of the garage and was now beeping for us to come out. We all took our seats with me in the back between Jacob and Rebecca. His dad, too, was in a black tux for the occasion.

"Did I have an extra child I didn't know about?" Jacob's father jested.

"Dad, it's Bella," Rebecca explained not appreciating the joke.

"Well you clean up nice," he complimented.

I looked at Jacob and smiled. "Thanks."

*0*

When we got to the Wedding Hall Jacob's dad dropped everyone off and went to park the car himself. He didn't trust valets. The hall was decorated with gold and pearl ribbons and tablecloths. Even the chairs were covered. Someone from Jacob's extended family handed a bouquet of yellow roses to Rebecca, a yellow rose corsage for his mom, and a single white rose to Jacob for his lapel. Everything seemed exciting. Jacob told me to go take a seat while he and the others prepared for the procession.

I sat down at my seat as the music began playing. The handsome groom waited by the altar with his Best Man. Several marchers went by all beautiful in the exact gown as Rebecca alongside a male in a tux. Then I saw Rebecca walking down the aisle. She glowed in her exquisiteness with a male her age. I thought there couldn't possibly be anyone that could look better than she until I saw who Jacob was marching down with. The girl was tan with dark hair and eyes. Her makeup application was perfect from her black liner and golden lids to her flawless complexion. Her full lips were maroon and her teeth shined white in a perfect smile. Her body filled the dress in all ways possible. My mouth dropped as I thought of how I could possibly compete with such a goddess. Even her curls in her hair held perfectly along her neck, ornamented with a diamond encrusted flower.

"Leah," I whispered to myself. "She's beautiful."

The matron-of-honor walked down with her husband next. Her dress was ivory and hugged her wide hips. When Jacob's Aunt Emmie walked down in her white bridal gown everyone stood up. It was beaded along the torso with wide lace straps. Only _her_ magnificence eclipsed the thoughts of Jacob's partner.

Once the wedding itself was over I was all too eager to reclaim my boyfriend. My heart beat frantic as I questioned Jacob on how Leah looked.

"Wow, everyone looked great," I began.

"I know. Did you see how beautiful Aunt Emmie looked? I never saw her so dressed up. At her first wedding I was too little. I'm not even sure I was there."

"Oh and the all the bridesmaids were lovely. You know Rebecca and Rachel and . . . Leah," I mentioned.

"Leah?" he questioned.

"Yes she really looked great."

"I guess so. I hadn't really noticed," he stated.

"Liar."

He chortled. "Okay I noticed, but there really isn't anything to worry about. I tried to talk to her a little before the marching. Could you believe she's never been out past midnight on the weekends? And during the week, she doesn't go out at all."

"You had a conversation with her?" My heart sank as I realized she successfully captured his attention.

"Well I was standing right next to her. It would've been rude to completely ignore her. Besides, it was more like short comments. It was like . . ." Jacob took a step back and to the side to reenact his conversation. When he spoke her words, it came out softly. He batted his eyes in a feminine way and stepped to the opposite side.

_Hey, have you ever heard of a band called _Savage Gord_?_

_No._

_They usually play out in Club Dread in the city._

_Oh, I don't go to the city for stuff like that._

_Why not?_

_I'd come back too late and I can't break curfew._

_So what do you do for fun?_

_Fun?_

_Yeah, like what do you do besides school?_

_I study._

"End scene." He took a bow.

I smiled and applauded. "You should really try out for the school play. Wait a minute . . . Jane is in that. Forget what I said."

Jacob was in tears with laughter. We went to sit at the reserved table with his family.

After a few minutes the bride and groom were announced as husband and wife and the tune for the first dance began. Jacob's aunt and new uncle chose _To Love You More_ by Celine Dion. I hummed and rocked as it played, keeping my eyes on the two on the dance floor. I momentarily glanced at Jacob and he was just watching me with a small smile on his face. I stopped and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Jacob, why don't you dance with Leah?" his mom suggested trying to break his focused attention.

"Can't, I'm going to dance with Bella," he answered. He took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

The music transitioned and _Remember Me This Way_ by Jordon Hill played. The slow motion of the beat ran through me and we swayed along. He looked into my eyes and caressed my face before kissing me lightly.

"You and Leah looked really nice walking down the aisle," I complimented into his ear. The song was making me emotional. I was on the verge of admitting my feelings. I needed to keep speaking about something else—anything else. "You sure you don't want to dance with her?"

He stopped and stared at me. "I'm already dancing with the girl I want." I smiled. He wasn't making it easy. "There is no comparison, no contest between the two of you. She's a goody two shoes and really boring. You are so much more fun than any girl in this room." His deep brown eyes bore into mine and I couldn't hold my tongue anymore. But I wasn't going to do it here. I wanted to be in a private place, away from the chatter of bystanders.

"I need to talk to you," I whispered.

"Why, what's wrong?" His forehead creased into a worried expression.

"Nothing. I just want to tell you something without the noise of the crowd." I smiled at his tension.

We walked out into the hall to sit on one of the many couches in the open area. Out there with the music muted it made the lack of voices deafening.

"Jacob I've been thinking a lot about this lately. You and I, we have such a good time together."

"I think so too," he chimed in.

I smiled. "And I tried to understand the way things are and how my feelings have changed."

"Changed?" Tension grew into his face again.

"Grown," I corrected. "Jacob what I'm trying to say is . . ." I took his hands into mine. "I think I love you."

His tension seemed to melt right off him and a smile grew instead. "Really?"

I nodded. Now that I admitted it, I was at a loss for words. I tried to pay attention to the song still playing. I wanted to remember this moment. The song was so long.

He licked his lips and he leaned his face to mine. Our lips touched in a burning blaze.

He stood up still holding my hand. "Come with me." He had that familiar look in his eyes where he needed to do more than innocently kiss me.

He looked over to the side and saw the bridal room door. After locking the door behind us, he took off his tux jacket and gazed into my chocolate browns. Jordon Hill's voice echoed loudly as people walked in and out of the dancehall.

_And I won't ever leave, as long as you believe  
><em>_You just believe  
><em>_I'll make a wish for you and hope it will come true  
><em>_That life will just be kind to such a gentle mind  
><em>_And if you lose your way,_

Oh I really loved this song. His hand came up to my cheek, caressing it as he moved in closer to allow our lips to touch. I was trying to be quiet because if I could hear the song, perhaps the people will be able to hear us.

As the last verses of the lyrics sang he softly kissed me. It was always how he started before he deepened it, but this time he abruptly pulled away.

I thought he must have heard someone coming. "What?" I whispered.

He just stared at me. His focus concentrated. He shook his head slowly. "Nothing." He leaned in once again and our lips barely touched.

His forehead met mine separating us. He looked downward like he was trying to listen to something outside.

All I heard was people passing. No one sounded like they were approaching the door or even searching for us.

"We better get back." He picked up his jacket and put it back on. I was all confused. He opened the door, waited for me and we walked back into the dancehall.

We sat at our table silent. The music of the hall resonated in our ears.

"I need to go to the men's room," I heard him say over the noise. And that was the last I saw of Jacob for the night. I tried to call Jacob, but it went straight to voice mail. I had to call a taxi to drive me back to my car to go home.

**AN: Okay what just happened there? I'm completely confused. How about you?  
>Do you think the whole love thing freaked him out? Or did he decide to give Leah a second chance?<br>Send me a review or tell me what you think happened. I'm so curious to know what you guys think.**


	21. Chapter 20 Love, Where's the Bliss?

**AN: Wow, I'm so impressed with how many reviews I got. So we all waited-now what happened to Jake?**

**I don't own Twilight or Bad Reputation. They belong to Stephenie and Cecil.**

**Chapter 20 _Love_, Where's the Bliss?**

For a week straight, every time I saw Jacob walking the halls he would turn and go the opposite direction. He sat by the door during chemistry and was out the door as soon as the bell rang. He didn't return my calls or answer my texts.

"I don't understand it," I complained to my friends Friday at lunch. "I think he is avoiding me. I must have scared him off. I can't remember the last time Volcano let lunch go by without trying to steal my food. He even blew off tutoring this week. Midterms are coming and I'm worried he won't be prepared. At least I was able to give time to Victoria instead. She was very grateful."

"Emmett told me he doesn't know what is going on with Volcano either," Rose added. "He's distracted. Whenever they got together after school to hang out, Volcano cut out early."

"Why don't you try him at his house?" Asia mentioned.

"I did that. His motorcycle was missing. I was too chicken to try his doorbell. What if his mom answers?" I feared.

"So just talk to her. She might know what's going on," Angela suggested.

"She doesn't exactly like me. Volcano seemed okay when I told him how I feel, but then he just _flipped_ _out_. What am I going to do?"

I knew exactly what I should do. I needed to confront him.

*0*

Monday morning I set a digital recorder up in chem class. I told Mr. Banner before class I needed to leave early and one of my friends would pick up the recorder at the end of class. When it was ten minutes until the end bell, I stepped out and stayed hidden in a corner, ready to catch Jacob as soon as he left.

Buzzzzzzz. Class was over and Jacob walked out quickly—right into me.

"Watch it!" he yelled. "Oh . . . hi." He barely looked me in the eyes.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I questioned.

"I'm not avoiding—" he began.

"I scared you off, didn't I?" I said cutting him off. He was glancing at the ground slowly shaking his head.

"Bella, I . . ."

He lifted his head and his expression was completely sympathetic. "It's not you. There's _kinda_ somebody else."

With those words I could have sworn everything started spinning.

"At the wedding . . . I can't get her out of my head. She's infected me and I need to be fair to you."

My face felt cold and I couldn't speak. I just stood there, unmoving while my surroundings continued to spin. Students continued their daily routine. I thought I was going to fall over. _Why doesn't everything stop? Hasn't the world come crashing down?_

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked in a solemn tone.

I think I might've nodded or uttered something, because he walked away without a goodbye. People walked by me. I watched them. No one noticed me, even when everything went black.

*0*

I woke up in the health office, an ice pack was held to my head and some noxious chemical held under my nose.

"You fainted," the nurse informed me. "Hit your head. There's a nasty bump beginning to form. I'm excusing you for the rest of the day and I strongly recommended to your parents to get you to a doctor."

I nodded. She gave me the ice pack and sent me on my way.

When 3:00pm came around, I received several calls and texts from fellow students asking if I was all right. My friends visited, but I found no comfort in anyone. Jacob broke up with me. He's with someone else, someone from the wedding—probably _Leah_. I had no control in this unfair world. I had fallen for him and he wanted someone else.

My doctor advised I stay home another day for observation. If I don't have any ringing, blurred vision, or any other symptom of head trauma I could return to school on Wednesday.

*0*

Wednesday Jacob wasn't in school. In fact, he skipped the entire week. Rumor had it he ditched the rest of Monday to see his girlfriend. He hadn't been seen since. I suspected he was going to get into real trouble and my suspicions were confirmed when the next week Monday I saw his mom leaving Principal Greene's office. I tried to not make eye contact, but she saw me.

"Hey you, Bella!" She approached me with determination, even  
>when I tried to flee she caught me by the arm. "Wait, I want to talk to you."<p>

"I don't know where your son is," I muttered trying to get free. She let go.

"I know. I just wanted to know what happened to the two of you."

"Why do you care?" I questioned sharply. "You didn't want us together." My voice was coarse. I was angry with Jacob, but since he wasn't here, she would have to do.

"That was before," she rebutted.

"Before what?" I asked curiously.

"Before my conversation with Principal Greene. See they call the parents when a student misses a whole week of class. Which means before now, Jacob has been _going_ to class. In fact, he hadn't gotten in serious trouble for a month now. He's been doing his homework and doing well on tests."

I didn't know what to say, so I stayed quiet allowing her to connect the dots as students shuffled in the hallways.

"He was behaving. I thought he was getting detention with you, but instead you were tutoring him. You're not the bad influence I presumed. You even got him to cut his hair."

I kept my eyes down. Memories flooded my head of Jacob and me together, studying for our classes – studying each other. It left a bitter taste in my mouth. He was gone, it was over between us.

One lone tear escaped my eye and I sniffed my runny nose. "Well he's not my business anymore." I wiped my tear away with my fingers and headed off to class.

Jacob was still gone the rest of that week. I sat with my friends at lunch not really participating in the conversations. Rosalie limited her topics to sidestep about Emmett around me for fear my tear ducts wouldn't be able to handle it. It didn't matter who or what the discussion was about, I wasn't paying full attention. Emmett avoided me too. He couldn't help the situation so he thought I'd be upset. None of the stooges knew where Jacob even was. I yearned for some kind of closure, but I didn't know where to get it.

That night I took out Jacob's ponytail. I stroked the black silky strands, closing my eyes—pretending he was there with me. I took a long whiff. It smelled just like him, _Blue Jean Cologne_ and exhaust fumes. I couldn't help it I just cried myself to sleep.

*0*

I sat at the kitchen table on Saturday fiddling with my lunch. I was not very hungry. My mother came to sit beside me.

"Honey I can't help but notice you seem really depressed."

I lifted my eyes to her. "Thanks Mom. I needed an update," I said sarcastically.

"So are you going to tell me about your boyfriend or should I say _ex-boyfriend_ now?"

I stared at her surprised.

"Oh come now, you honestly thought I didn't know? I keep getting phone calls from the neighbors complaining about noise from his darn motorcycle."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured you would come to me. But honey, I'm your mother and a _nurse_. I'm in the business of healing. I couldn't continue to watch you in pain, waiting."

My eyes welled up a little listening to her. I shifted back to my food.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Since October," I sniffed.

"This is the boy with the knife, right?"

I nodded. My mother was a lot more astute than I thought.

"So what happened?"

My eyes continued to water up and a tear escaped. "He likes someone else," I sobbed.

She hugged me. "Oh honey. If he doesn't want you he's a fool." She looked at me, her face in mine. "There are plenty more out there. You are the most beautiful girl around and you're messing up your face by shedding tears over that boy."

She got up to grab me some tissues from the counter.

The door bell rang several times and my mom went to get it. After a moment I heard her call my father and he joined her. I could hear there was some kind of commotion outside so I got up to check when I heard Jacob's voice yell my name. I quickened my pace to the door. I saw my mom and dad blocking off the door to a disheveled looking Jacob. The strands of his mane looked confused as if they didn't know which direction to head in and Jacob's chin was lightly fuzzed over.

"I need to see her!" he called out.

"I don't know who you think you are, but crazy strangers aren't allowed in the house," my mother firmly stated.

I came up behind them. "It's okay Mom. This is him." They moved aside and I went out to Jacob.

"What do you want, Volcano?" I asked curtly.

"_Volcano._ I guess I deserve that. I wanted to say sorry."

"An apology? You said you never apologize."

"I'm usually never sorry," he snickered. His face quickly turned sober, "But I get that I hurt you."

"You shouldn't be sorry. No one can help where their heart takes them." I sniffed my runny nose and my eyes became foggy. "You care about someone else, I can understand that."

"I'm apologizing, because I'm stupid."

I gave a short laugh.

"Do you remember when you asked at the wedding if I would like to dance with Leah? I told you I was with the person I wanted to dance with, that there was no contest between the two of you. I put you both side by side and you were the clear winner. But now I was unfair. I decided there was another girl I cared about without really putting the two of you side by side. I couldn't because I didn't know where she was. All I knew was she infected my brain and took over my thoughts whenever we were together. I couldn't stop the memory of her and it distracted me." My heart was racing. He was explaining, but I wasn't feeling any relief from the pain.

He paused as he took a step closer. "I figured I couldn't be right for you if I was thinking of someone else, so I ended it. You could ask Rebecca I've been moping around for weeks mourning what I lost. I couldn't have her and you were gone. I finally pulled out a picture I had of her." He pulled out a picture from his pocket and showed it to me. It was _me_—my twelve year-old self from his birthday party. I began to sob and crumpled to the ground.

He kneeled down to me. "I couldn't compare the two of you side by side because she's you. _You_ are the girl. My thoughts were infected, because my brain was trying to tell me something. I was dazed, dreaming off while staring at this picture and Rebecca commented on how good you looked in it. And here is where I'm stupid, _she_ recognized you immediately."

I gave another short laugh and dabbed my eyes with my fingers. "Smart girl," I whispered.

His hand came up to my face, aiming it towards him. "It was the song and where we were that sparked my memory." He began to sing out the verse softly. "_And if you lose your way._ _Think back on yesterday_. _Remember me this way. Remember me . . . this way._" He had a lovely voice.

_"_We were hiding from my family just like before," he said.

"On your thirteenth birthday," I murmured breathless. **[A/N: check the A/N before chapter 5 for the summary of the tale]**

He nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't open the door," I sobbed. "I thought you were upset with me. You didn't come back and you never spoke to me at school. I didn't want to rekindle your anger."

He shook his head. "I knew your friends probably shamed you into that. I was hoping it would be better over the summer, but when I came over, you had moved. I tried to ask around to see if anyone knew where you went and I couldn't remember your name—we never really spoke and I never spoke _about_ you to anyone. Eventually I gave up, putting what I knew of you aside. I was so sure I would never see my rock girl again I didn't realize when _she_ found _me_." He smiled. "If I knew you were going to get this beautiful, I would've never waited for the summer."

My parents just stood there opened mouthed. I knew there was a lot I needed to explain to them, but for now I was going to enjoy the moment.

I grinned as I stood up. "Let me get this straight," I said with residual sobs. "You chose the twelve year-old version of me over _this_?" I gestured to all of me.

He stood up, too. "_Again_, I'm stupid," he chuckled. He pulled me into a strong kiss. His hand wove into my hair and held on to my head while the other went around my waist.

I shifted my face downward to break the kiss. "At least I know I'm my only competition."

He focused his eyes and I finally heard the words I had been waiting for. "I love you, Bella."

I swallowed hard and a tear rolled down my face. "I love you too, Jacob."

The End

**AN: Well that's all folks! I hope you loved the little peek into my world. There will be one more posting, another outtake of what happened behind the scenes. Please please please let me know what you think. Did you guess this ending? If you did, what set you off?**


	22. Outtake Epiphanies

**AN: I know this update is really early, but I wanted you to know what happened in these scenes. Of course these scenes were taken out of the story for the obvious reason of Bella wasn't there to tell it. There is no point in making you all wait**—**the story is done and I'm sorry to see it go.**

**I don't own anything. I'm just borrowing the characters and the original plot. **_**But,**_** the development of the plot that is ALL mine.**

**Outtake 3: The Principal's office **

Principal Greene opened the door to his office and ushered Sarah Black in for a meeting.

"I'm glad you decided to meet me today," Principal Greene greeted. "Please sit down." He gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. She sat down on the brown vinyl cushioning, easily sinking into its depths from overuse. She looked around the room and noticed the wall behind the desk was covered in colorful notes. There was a small plastic frame filled half way with blue sand. It had a partial barrier separating the top half from the bottom. The frame swung on a horizontal axis so that it could be turned upside down. She recognized this item from the last time she was in this office along with Jacob. He had fiddled with the frame spinning it, allowing its contents to pour down through funnels and settling in small heaps.

Principal Greene came around to sit at his desk. "It has been brought to my attention that your son, Mr. Black, has been missing school purposely and without cause."

She began to speak with an edge to her voice. "With all due respect Principal Greene, I warned you of my boy's behavioral issues and to notify me at once to any flare-ups. This semester is practically gone. It will be hard to have him catch up on his studies in time for his midterms. I wish you had called me earlier."

"Mrs. Black, I assure you, even if we were warned, we must wait the full week before notifying the parents of a student who is in violation of truancy," he defended. "Students get sick and miss school from time to time. Until it has been established that the student is severely sick or willingly missing school, there is no need to contact the parents."

Sarah Black paused. "Wait a minute, only a week. You mean to tell me he has been attending classes until now?"

"Yes." Principal Greene glanced briefly at the opened file on his desk. "And doing fairly well I might add. He has been turning in homework on time and pulling a solid B+ average. This is why we were so concerned with his lack of attendance. We would hate to find him slipping back to his old habits."

Sarah was stunned. "No. That wouldn't be prudent," she said distracted. "May I ask you how his girlfriend is doing?"

"Girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes. She likes to dye her hair bright colors, natural brunette." Principal Greene appeared confused. "About this tall, a slender build, I'm sure you've seen them together.

"Oh yes, Ms. Swan. It is against school rules to discuss students with someone other than their parents or their teacher, but I don't think there is any harm in telling you she is a model student academically," he stated proudly.

"Do you think his scholastic improvement is due to her?"

"Oh I don't doubt it. She would tutor him after school. If anyone could help a student in need, it's Ms. Swan. She's in the running to becoming valedictorian her graduating year."

Sarah's brows lifted. "Tutoring? I thought Jacob was in detention?"

"Oh no. Mr. Black hasn't had a detention for several weeks, possibly a month. He hasn't had any marks down for misconduct for a while, too."

"My son was actually dating a school nerd?"

"Mrs. Black I take offense to that statement. It is those that excel in school, the 'nerds,'" he put up his fingers to make the quote marks, "are who keep the world running."

"Yes. I didn't mean it as derogatory. I will be sure to discuss with my son about his frequent absents."

"Thank you. We will look forward to his attendance."

"Oh and thank you for bringing this to my attention." They shook hands as they rose from their seats. She exited his office quickly and with a purpose.

**Outtake 4: Epiphany**

Jacob walked to the book case and pulled out a photo album. He flipped to the back which contained a packet for extra photos. He started pulling out the extras and riffled through them. He stopped when he came upon a candid shot of a girl aged twelve with light brown straight between-her-chin-and-shoulder length hair. She was wearing a pink frilly dress and had an awkward smile. He took the photo to the couch. The television was blaring away, but Jacob didn't notice. His focus was on this girl in the snapshot. He had long since forgotten her until recently. Now her memory clouded his head.

Rebecca entered the room and looked at her melancholy brother. She sighed and hoped he would return to his usual carefree rebellious nature she was used to.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"What?" He was taken by surprise. Unaware he was being watched he slightly paled in embarrassment for his longing. "Oh? What makes you say that?"

"You haven't spoken a word to anyone. Even when Mom reprimanded you for missing school, you just took it. You leave the house on your bike, but you're not with your friends. No one knows where you go. You usually at least tell me. And when you _are_ here, you're moping around. Why don't you just call Bella? I'm sure she'll forgive whatever dumb thing you did," she recommended.

"Bella?"

"Yeah. Who did you think I was talking about?"

"Nobody," he uttered meekly. His sadness seemed to have taken over and his sister had noticed.

He went back to looking at the mystery girl in the picture. He wished he could find her so the memories would stop invading his every thought. He tried to search her neighborhood, but none of the residents recognized her description. He expected since he had her picture now there would be better results. Rebecca stole a quick peek.

"She was pretty back then too, not a single pimple. I hope I'm that lucky." She began to go.

Jacob grabbed Rebecca's arm. "What did you just say?" He wasn't sure he heard her correctly.

"Ow!" He let her go. She rubbed the place where he possibly bruised her unintentionally. "I said, 'I hope I'm that lucky.'"

"No! You said this was Bella?"

"Yeah. You didn't know? Who did you think it was?"

Jacob felt like a big idiot. Here he was riding all over, trying to find out who this girl was and the answer had been almost obvious. Bella had _said_ she was at his party. When he asked her why she wanted a date with him, she admitted she wanted a kiss because she was making it up to him.

"Omigod!" He pulled Rebecca into a hug. "You're the greatest sister ever! I'm taking you the next _Savage Gord_ Concert I go to."

"Really? Oh right!" she screamed in excitement. She always wanted to go, but he continuously refused, not wanting the responsibility of watching his sister. Jacob ran out the door, sticking the picture into his pocket.

**AN: Okay now this is **_**really**_** it. I hope this view explained a bit, or at least let you all know what Bella missed. Thank you all for your reviews. I'll miss it all. If I get too nostalgic, I might make a few additional one-shot chapters or dribbles. Send me some ideas if you wish. I already miss you guys.**

**Thanks to my reviewers**

Lydia, Ravenspetater1032, jako19, ladybug82896, sweetness4683, ratherbereading125, YouHaveGOT2BeKiddingMe, Vane3131, twilightlover212, amberella-ella-ella, gabby, .twilight2, Embryforever, teamjake216, ilivvisis, Lizzie Sixx, Zayide, I Cry My Silver Tears, xBurn, Sarai Carrasco, Chat1, anon, cloudshadow22, Black Angel 50, RegiKat , wulfgirl15, JacobB'sImprintee, ReadMePlzz, Interbabe, OKBoom, insane, Madys Nicole, TygTag, xxBushJnrxx, Dopastetic, jonesn353402, LightningFuryStrike13, tatiana, Nutz for Kellan Lutz, bluebaby3296, KarinV, dorme99, feebes86, oohapoo, lvrock, tewig, firesspawn, awesome 101, tinkerbear10, Juliet, gamergal16, MindOfFire, and if I left any out, I'm sorry.


	23. Author Note

**AN: Sorry guys this isn't another chapter, just a notice to announce I will be posting a Part Two. On **teamjake216**'s advice it will be**** posted as a new story. I hope you like it. It will be called: Worth More Than a Bad Rep Too**


End file.
